His True North
by Melissa Richards1
Summary: My First Jax and Tara FanFiction Story. Tara had enough of the life and Charming. She wants out and wants to take her sons with her. Jax doesn't want to lose his family and he will do anything to keep them. Will he follow her or stay and finally let her go?(Disclaimer:Don't own these Characters Only Kurt Sutter does, I just write these stories for fun)
1. Chapter 1

Here is my First Fan Fiction Story. My first SOA fanfiction story about Jax and Tara. This Story will be Based Off of Season 6 but little different. So Hope you all will like it and feel free to Give Some feed back!

Tara Knowles have seen all and dealt with so much shit in the past four years that she never thought she would end up here in prison. She should be at home with her sons. Taking them to day care even tug them into bed at night. Not here in a Jail Cell. Tara looks around as she watched the other inmates and sighs softy as she goes back to writing into her journal. Writing everything that has happened to her since she was inside and Everything she is planning on doing once she got as Tara closed her journal her mind ended up going to Jax Teller her husband. She does love him but she knows if she stays her sons are in danger of following their father's footsteps and she doesn't want that life for her boys. They deserve a normal life without danger and violence. She will do anything to give them that. Even sacrifice the love she has for Jax. Her boys are first.

"Knowles you have a visitor." The warden said as the cell opened up. Tara hid her journal under her pillow which she has kept every night. She got up and walked past the warren in silence. As she walked into the room she saw her lawyer Lowan sitting at the table. She nods her head as she sat down.

"Please tell me I'm getting out of here soon."She said as she set her hand on the table." You have a bail hearing tomorrow morning so you should be getting out tomorrow."She said as she placed the folders on the table." Are those the paperworks I asked for?" Tara asked looking at the folders. Lowan nods her head." Everything you asked for is in here."She said as she sighs softy." I still think you should talk to Jax and let him know what's going on. Tara just shook her head."I don't want to see him and I don't want him to see me like this."She said going through the paperwork to make sure everything was there." What about the divorce papers?"She asked not removing her eyes from the paperwork.

"They should be sent to him in a few day. But I strongly suggest you talk to him. He deserves..." She was about to say more but Tara slam the folder shut and snapped her head up.

"No and that's final. He will know everything once I get out. Not now." She said as she stood up." Make sure he doesn't show up for my hearing tomorrow and just tell him I will take a cab home tomorrow."She said as she walked to the door and knocks on it and waits for the door to open so she can go back to her cell.

Jax walked into the police station and walked over to Lowen." Did you talk to her?" He asked her.

" Yeah I did. But Jax she still doesn't want to see you. "

Jax sighs as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face." What about her bail hearing? It's tomorrow right?"He asked. "

Yes but..."

"I will be there tomorrow."He said as he walked out of the police station and got back on his bike. After he turn the bike on he drove towards the clubhouse. For months he's been trying to see Tara but she still refused to see him and Jax didn't understand why. So tomorrow he is gonna be there first thing in the morning.

Walking into the clubhouse Jax walked over to the bar and sat down as he looked over at the prospect. Give me a beer." He said as he sighs deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard some of his brothers walking in.

"How is Tara doing?" Tig asked as he sat down,

Jax just his shoulders as he took a long drink of his beer." I have no fucking idea man. She still refuses to see me and I don't know what to do here Tara Knowles have seen all and dealt with so much shit in the past four years that she never thought she would end up here in prison. She should be at home with her sons. Taking them to day care every them into bed at night. Not here in a Jail Cell. Tara looks around as she watched the other inmates and sighs softy as she goes back to writing into her jour Writing everything that has happened to her since she was inside and Everything she is planning on doing once she got as Tara closed her journal her mind ended up going to Jax Teller her husband. She does love him but she knows if she stays her sons are in danger of following their father's footsteps and she doesn't want that life for her boys. They deserve a normal life without danger and violence. She will do anything to give them that.

"Knowles you have a visitor." The warren said as the cell opened up. Tara hid her journal under her pillow which she has kept every night. She got up and walked past the warren in silence. As she walked into the room she saw her lawyer Lowan sitting at the table. She nods her head as she sat down.

"Please tell me I'm getting out of here soon."She said as she set her hand on the table." You have a bail hearing tomorrow morning so you should be getting out tomorrow."She said as she placed the folders on the table." Are those the paperworks I asked for?" Tara asked looking at the folders. Lowan nods her head." Everything you asked for is in here."She said as she sighs softy." I still think you should talk to Jax and let him know what's going on. Tara just shook her head."I don't want to see him and I don't want him to see me like this."She said going through the paperwork to make sure everything was there." What about the divorce papers?"She asked not removing her eyes from the paperwork.

"They should be sent to him in a few day. But I strongly suggest you talk to him. He deserves..." She was about to say more but Tara slam the folder shut and snapped her head up.

"No and that's final. He will know everything once I get out. Not now." She said as she stood up." Make sure he doesn't show up for my hearing tomorrow and just tell him I will take a cab home tomorrow."She said as she walked to the door and knocks on it and waits for the door to open so she can go back to her cell.

Jax walked into the police station and walked over to Lowen." Did you talk to her?" He asked her.

" Yeah I did. But Jax she still doesn't want to see you. "

Jax sighs as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face." What about her bail hearing? It's tomorrow right?"He asked. "

Yes but..."

"I will be there tomorrow."He said as he walked out of the police station and got back on his bike. After he turn the bike on he drove towards the clubhouse. For months he's been trying to see Tara but she still refused to see him and Jax didn't understand why. So tomorrow he is gonna be there first thing in the morning.

Once Jax walked into the clubhouse and walked over to the bar he sat down as he pinched the bridge of his nose when Tig got him a beer.

"How is Tara doing?" He asked as he set his bottle down,

Jax just shrugged his shoulders as he took a long drink of his beer." I have no fucking idea. She still refuses to see me or talk to me." He said as he shook his head once more." I don't know what to do here." He said as he took another drink of his beer." But I am gonna go to her bail hearing tomorrow morning though. She may not like it but I don't give a shit right now." He said as he set his bottle down," So did Nero call?"He asked

"Yeah him and Braksoky are waiting for us at Brakosky's shop in Stocken with Collette. We told them we could be there in like twenty minutes. Hour tops." Tig said as soon as he finished his beer.

Jax nods his head." Okay lets go see what Ms,Collette have to offer to our business." He said as he got up from the stool and walked out of the clubhouse with Tig Happy and Chibs following behind. The last thing he wants to do is deal with Club shit right now but for now its best to get his mind off of Tara and all the shit that has been going on with for the last few months.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tara walked into the court room. She could feel all eyes were on her which wasn't surprising really since most of them probably knew who she was and who her husband was. But she just ignored them since the only thing that mattered to her is her getting out of Prison and going home to her boys. When she walked up and stood in to front of the judge, She stood up straight as she took a deep breath. She then slowly glanced over at Jax as she closed her eyes and sighed softly." Shit." She muttered to herself as she looked over at Lowen." Why is he here?" She asked in a hushed but harsh tone." He isn't supposed to be here." She whispers angrily.

"He wanted to be here." She whispered back."and I told him to be here. I thought it would be good for you." Lowen whispers again as they turn their attention back to the judge. Of course Tara wanted to see Jax, hell she hasn't seen or talked to him since the night she was arrested. They didn't even finish their last conversation. The night Tara got arrested she could hear Thomas crying out for her in the other room. She wanted so desperately to go to him and hold him but Tara stood there frozen as she felt handcuffs being placed around her wrists her breath started to shudder slowly as she started to walk past Jax." Call Lowen." She said as she walked past him without looking at him. Tara took a deep breath as she shook the thought out of her head.

After the judge granted Tara's bail. Tara just nods her head." Thank you your Honor." She said. She walked past Jax once again and out of the courtroom. She could feel his eyes on her as she kept walking down the hall with Lowen. She stops by the door before opening it as she stares at Lowen." Get rid of him I am not in the mood to talk to him right now." She said quietly as she opened the door and closed it behind her. She already knew she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. But not right now, since she has one thing to focus on and its saving her sons from this life and keep them from Gemma and the club.

Walking into the house Tara was greeted by her son Abel." Mommy!" Abel yelled out as he jumped up and ran over to her with an huge smile on his face. Tara giggles softly as she picked him up and planted kisses on his face and hugs him even tighter." Hi baby." She said as she kisses his cheek." I have missed you so much baby boy." She said as she hugs him again. She then looks over at Thomas as she smiles even more." Hey buddy I am gonna say hi to your little brother now." She said as she set Abel back down. She then walked over to Thomas and took him from Gemma." Thanks for watching them." She said as she nods her head and walked past her and went over to her sons. As she sat next to Abel watching him color as she held on to Thomas on her lap. She started to think everything she was worried about and scared of when she was when inside had finally washed away. She was home and with her boys.

"Where is Jax? I thought he was gonna bring you home today." Gemma said as she placed her hands on her hips while she watches Tara with her grandbabies. As Gemma kept watching them she started to wonder if Tara is really here or somewhere else. The more she watched them the more she realized this is where they belong and she will do what she needs to do to make sure they stay in Charming even if she has to get rid of Tara some how.

"I know but I decided to take a cab home instead." Tara said as she set Thomas down and looks over at Abel." I will be back watch your brother." She said as she kissed the top of his head and got up to walk into the kitchen and got herself some coffee. As she poured hot coffee into her cup she sighs softly as she heard Gemma walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you take a cab for?" Gemma asked as she lean against the sink and crossed her arms."Did you guys have a fight or something?" She asked again as she wondering why Tara would even consider taking a cab home,

Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her coffee." I just needed time to think and I am not ready to talk to him yet." She said as she set her cup down and then opened up Abel's sketchbook. She then pulled out the will papers she was trying to set up with Lowen." I found this in Abel's toy chest." She said holding them to Gemma to see.

"Well what did you expect. Your talking about taking his boys and moving them to Oregon away from Charming. From us."She said as she shook her head." You knew that was never gonna happen and it won't ever happen." She said as she rest her hands on the sink counter.

Tara just shook her head and place them back in the sketch book."Well doesn't matter now does it?"She asked as she picked up the sketched book and her coffee and walked out of the kitchen, She looked over at Jax as soon as he walked into the house. She just nods her head and walked over to Abel and Thomas again and join them at the table.

Jax walked over and kneels down next to Abel as he looks over at Tara." Can we talk? Please?" He said as he looks over at her and into her eyes as he waited for her answer.

Tara nods her head as she looks Abel and Thomas."Yeah we can." She said as she set Thomas down and walked past Jax down the hall into their room. Just as she step into the room she started to look around, She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought she was dreaming. She slowly open her eyes again and realized she wasn't dreaming." I thought I would never be in here again."She said softly as she heard Jax walking in behind her. She then walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed as she sighs softly and then shook her head for a moment." There is so much we need to talk about. So much has happened since I went inside."She said as she looked up at him." I am sorry for the distance Jax. I needed distance from you while and time to think things through." She said as she looks down.

"What about now?" Jax asked her as he looks down at her,

Tara just shook her head as she looks back at him."Honestly I don't know Jax. Right now I feel like everything has changed," She said as she kept looking around the room and then back at him." There is just so much I need to do to get ready for my trial in two weeks.' She said as she sighs softly." I know losing Opie had crushed you deeply cause I know how close you guys were growing up." She said as she looks at him more." But ever since you lost Ope everything changed. You changed."

Jax sighs softly as he sat down beside her."Tara..." He said softly as he grabs her hand and held it in his. As he looks down staring at her hand feeling her warm soft skin against he closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breathe as he shook his head." Babe nothing has changed. I am still the same man who you married and the same man who is still gonna take care of his family." He said softly. He then shifted his body to look at her more." I am getting the club out guns."We are moving into an more legitimate business."

Tara just arched her eye brow as she was little confused." What kind of legitimate business?" She asked as she looked over at him. She wanted to move her hand away from him but she just let her hand stay in his for another moment.

"We are gonna expand our Escort business. Its dirty money but at least it will keep everyone whole and a life." He said as he inter wine his fingers with hers as he set their hands on his lap." I promised you I was gonna give you a beautiful life and that's what I am still gonna do babe. This is me taking care of my family." He said as he reached over and gently moved an strand of hair out of her face.

Tara closed her eyes for a moment as she could feel his hand removing an strand of hair out of her face." You still believe that don't you?" She asked him as she looks at him once more."You still believe that you can give me a beautiful life?" She asked again as she wasn't even sure what he is saying is true cause she has heard this so many times before.

Tara slowly moved away from him as she stood up and started to walk out the room." I am gonna go spend time with the boys." She said without looking back and walked out into the living room to spend time with her was gonna have to talk to Jax and tell him everything but right now wasn't the right she sat down on the couch and watched her boys she started to wonder how exactly was she gonna get them out of this. She knew it wasn't gonna be easy but it was something she needed to do and fast.

Jax sighs heavily as he watched her leave and ran his hands through his hair. He knows there's something wrong with Tara he just wish he knew exactly what it was. Ever since Jax took over the gavel and the club he has been trying to move the club into the right direction for his club and his family. walking back out into the living room as he watched his family he smiles little as he walked over to Tara and leans over and kisses her cheek softly." I will be back little later." Love you." He said softly.

" Me too." she only said as she gave him a small smile as he walked out of the house. she leans over and grabs Thomas she held on to him on her lap. She then leans back against the couch as she watched Abel color some more. She was happy to be home with her boys. This moment right here was all she thought about while she was locked up." I have missed you guys so much." She said softly as she kisses Thomas's forehead." Did you guys have fun with grandma while I was gone?" She asked as she looked over at Abel.

Abel nods his head as he stopped coloring and jumped on the couch." But I have missed you so much though mommy." He said as he threw his little arms around her neck and hugs her tightly." I have missed you too baby." She said as she hugs him back and kisses his cheek." I have missed both of my boys." She said as she hugs bot of her boys and kisses both of their forehead,

Later the night after she put them into bed Tara walked into the kitchen and started to clean up before heading into bed herself. While she was cleaning up she started to look around the kitchen as she took a deep breathe as she couldn't but wonder if leaving all of this her career and charming is even worth it. She closed her eyes for a moment as she started to remembered the last conversation she had with Jax that night.

\- _**Flash Back-**_

Jax walking into Thomas's room as he held up the papers as he looks at Tara." Why is Wendy listed as guardian?" He asked as he threw papers down on the day bed." What the hell is going on Tara?" He asked again as he glared at her for a moment.

"I am just getting things in order Jax."She said as she got up and placed Thomas in his crib." You know I use to think if I gave up charming then i would be betraying you and the club. I never wanted to do that but then I realized as your old lady Jax." She said pointing to herself." Its my job to be strong when and where you can't be and that's exactly what I am doing baby." She said as she looks over at him." I took that job in Oregon and it starts into weeks. I am taking the boys with me and if you love me and if you love your boys then you will follow us up there." She said looking at him again.

Tara sighs as she quickly wipe her tears away as she shook her head. Hearing Jax walking into the kitchen as she placed the glass in the dish washer she leans against the sink as she looks at him for a moment." Your home little early." She said softly as Jax walked over to her and slowly took her hand which Tara lets him do.

"i wanted to be here with you." He said softly as he gently strokes her face and leans forward and gently kisses her forehead softly."How was your day?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers for a moment as he continue to stroke her face with both of his hands as he breathe in her scents taking it all in. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breathe." God i have missed you so much babe." He said softly.

"It was just a quiet mother day."She said softly as she breathe softly as she felt his forehead against hers. She then found herself slowly placing her hand against the back of his head as she also closed her eyes for a moment." I have missed you too." She said softly which is true. She has missed him more then anything but it doesn't change the fact she wants out of this life and out of charming though.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Tara slowly woke up in Jax's arms she looks over at him for a moment and sighs softly. Tara started to think how can she leave him and take their boys away from their father. The man she once loved more than anything for her whole entire life wasn't the same man she knew. Tara slowly slipped out of bed and grabs her clothes and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She had to be at in few hours to talk to Margaret Murphy her boss and the Hospital's administrator. After her shower and after she got dressed. Tara went to check on her boys before she made it into the kitchen. Once she had the coffee started Tara walked over to the counter and took her cell off of the charger and saw she had missed few calls from Gemma. She groans as she deleted the voicemails without listening to them.

"Morning babe." Jax said as he walked up to Tara and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making his way towards the coffee and pours himself a cup." Did you sleep okay?" He asked as he kept pouring sugar into his coffee and sat down at the table.

"Yeah I slept fine."Tara said as she set her phone down and walked over to get herself some coffee."I gotta go to to talk to Murphy and Lowen is gonna be at my office to help me with the trial." She said as she took a sip of her coffee as she sat across from him." Do you think you can be a father today and watch our sons?" She asked as she looks over at him.

"Jax shook his head as he set his cup down." Can't today babe I got shit to do at Disoa. But Gemma should be here soon though. She can watch the boys for awhile." He said as he took another drink of his coffee.

Tara just shook her head and scoffed a little." No its okay I will just have them in day care." She said as she finished her coffee and got up to set her cup into the sink. She then walked past Jax before he reach out to her and grab her cell as she went to get the boys ready for day she got the boys ready and walked into the living room to grab her jacket." Are you gonna be home later tonight?" She asked as Jax was putting on his cut.

"I think so why?"He asked as he raised his brow for a moment.

"We need to talk later that's why." Was all Tara said as she grabs her keys and her bag. She grabs Thomas's car seat as she looks down at Abel." Go tell daddy bye." She said as she held the front door open.

"Bye daddy." Abel said as he threw his small arm around Jax's neck when Jax kneels down to him." Bye buddy."He said as he kissed his cheek."Be good for your mom and keep her safe okay?" He said as he let Abel go.

"i will daddy." Abel said as he ran out of the house pass him mom and waited for his mom to come out. Tara looks over at Jax for a moment."I shouldn't be gone more then a few hours." She said as she nods her head and headed out the door and got the boys inside and settled into the back before heading out to . A small part of Tara does feel like shit for blowing off Jax like that but she needs to focus right now and she can't be distracted from what her ultimate goal is.

Walking into Disoa jax was greeted by his brothers as he walked over to them. After giving them each an bro hug Jax walked over to the bar and sat down as Nero handed him a beer from behind the bar." You look like shit Mano. Everything okay?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee as the rest of the guys sat around the bar.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders." I couldn't sleep last night really." He said as he took a drink of his beer." Just got a lot of shit on my mind I guess." He said as he took an cigarette from his cut pocket and then lit it up as he placed it in his mouth.

"Is everything okay with Tara and the boys?"Bobby asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched his president closely with concern.

"Jax just nods his head."Yeah everything is fine." He said as he glanced over at Bobby."She is just got out so she's just adjusting being home again that's all." He said as he finished his beer as he heard his mom walking up to him. He turns around and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek."Hey Ma what you doing here? I thought you will be over at TM Today?" He asked again.

"I been trying to reach Tara all morning. But she's not picking her up cell and i went to the house to see my grandbabies but nobody wasn't home." She said as she sat down next to her son." Where are they?" She asked him as she looked at him more." What is going on Jackson?" She asked in an stern and serious voice.

"Nothing is going on mom Tara is at meeting up with Lowen and the boys are in day care."He said looking over his mom as he finished his beer." Everything is fine." He stated as he nods his head as he took another drag from his cigarette as he got up when Charlie Baroskiey and Collette walked in."We will talk later." He said as he got up and gave his mom another kiss on the cheek before joining Nero and Tig in the meeting.

"This s the will that I drew up for you." Lowen said as she placed the folder on Tara's desk." Have you talked to Jax yet?" She asked as Tara reached for the folder and opened it up as she started to read through them."Do you still want me to send the divorce papers?" She asked again.

Tara shook her head as she grabs her pen and started to sign." No hold off on them for now. I am gonna talk to him tonight and tell him everything." She said after she sign the will and closed the folder." I am gonna have him sign these he may not agree to it but he will sign them if he wants what's best for our boys." She said as she set her pen down.

" And if he can't?" Lowen asked in an serious tone.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Honestly I don't know but right now I need to get my boys and myself out of here and this is the only way to do it and Jax is either gonna join us or lets us go. Either way I am out of here." She said as she nods her head. Leaving Charming behind the best thing for herself and her family and nothing was gonna stop her not Jax the club or Gemma.

_**Author Notes-**_

_**Thanks for those who have taking the time to read my story And giving reviews. You guys are awesome and have inspired me to keep writing. Honestly I am not sure how far I am gonna go with this story but I promise its all gonna be good. Oh by the way in this story Tig is Collette's new partner sorry but even though Jax was her partner in the show it won't feel right doing that here since I want Jax to actually fight for his family in this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

After got home from her meeting with Lowen she sent Abel in his room with Thomas to play while she has an serious conversation with their father. As she took a sip of her red wine she sighs softly as she kept staring at the folder that held the will. Tara does love Jax there's no doubt about that and she would love more then anything to have her whole family with her but she knew deep down that Jax's loyalty is with the club its always been that way since the day she met him. She always knew as long as he is commitment to the club he will never leave them behind or Charming. She closed her eyes as she fought the tears back and took another drink of her wine when she heard the front door opening." Jax?" She called out as she looked over her shoulder for a moment.

"Yeah babe its me." He said as he walked into the kitchen and walked over to Tara and gently kissed her lips as he walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer. When he got it open he looked over at the table." What is that?" He asked as he looks over at the folder and raised his eyebrow for a moment before he glance over to Tara again.

"Sit down please."Tara said as she nods to the seat across from her as she pulled the folder to her for a moment as she place her hands on them as she took a deep breathe."We need to talk Jax." She said as she looks down at the folder as she wasn't sure how to start the conversation she was about to have with her husband.

Jax set his beer down as he sat across from her." Tara what the hell is going on? What's in that folder?" He asked again as he looks over at her as he was confused as hell right now.

Tara pushed the folder in front of him." Open it." She said as she took a drink of her red wine and watches Jax opening the folder as he read it and then shook his head as he looks up at his wife again.

"Tara what the hell is this?"He asked as he furrow his brows at her.

"Its the will. I had Lowen drew up another one while I was in side." She said as she got up and walked over to the counter and pours herself another glass of red wine. When she took another drink of her wine she took another deep breathe as she turn around to face him as she lean back against the counter." Jax I am getting out." She said as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean your getting out?" Jax asked as he folded his hands into fists as he tried to calm his anger."You need to explain what's going on here Tara." He said in an serious tone." Everything I deserve to know." He said as he looks over at her." Please babe." He said pleading with her.

Tara sighs once more as she nods her head. She took her glass of wine with her as she sat back down across from him." Jax ever since my hand got crushed and ever since everything else that happen especially now with my trial coming up. I realized that I can't be here anymore neither can our boys. I need to get them out. I need to get them away from Gemma away from the club and away from all the shit that comes with it." She said as she looks over at the will." I am doing this for them Jax they deserve a normal life without living in fear and without the violence. I deserve a normal life." She said looking at him.

"And what about me huh?" Jax asked as he raised his voice a little."Don't I deserve to be in their lives? Why are you trying to take my sons away from me?" He asked angrily as he slams the folder shut." They are my sons Tara." He said as he glared at her coldly." You can't Just-."

Tara's head snapped up as she looks at him." Yeah I can Jackson I am taking our boys out of Charming away from all of this." She said as she sighs and she pinched the bridge of her nose." Look your still their father that will never change Jax and you know that. But you can honestly tell me you want them around the violence or be in this life? Jax please for me think about them for once and what's best for them." She said as she looks at him more.

"What about us?" He asked as he slowly reached for her hand." Where do we stand?" He asked softly as he looked into her soft green eyes. Jax knew everything she was saying was true he never wanted his sons to be what he is and he never wanted them to have this life. But he loves his family and he will do anything not to lose them.

Tara just shook her head as she looks down for a moment before she looks back at him." I want nothing more to have us be a normal family Jax. But we both know you will never leave the club or Charming. Cause if you could we have been gone from this place a long time ago Jax. But i Knew why you had to stay back and it was because you had to save your club from Clay and from the Rico case." She said as she slowly moved her hand away from him." But now things are different Jax. My one and only priority is our sons and their safety." She said looking at him.

Jax sighs as he ran his hand over his face and pulled on his gotee as he looks at Tara for a moment."Tara I love you and our sons more then anything more then the club." He said as he dropped his hand on the table."You and our boys are my top priority and that hasn't change babe." He said softly as he looks at her again." We will get through this together and after your trial we will figure this all out babe. I promise you that." He said as he nods his head.

"I wish I can believe you Jax but I have heard this so many times before and its the same damn thing Jackson. You and I both know that this family is not your top priority its always been the club they always came first and your family came second." She said as she slowly got up from the table." I am staying at hotel for a few nights and I am taking the boys with me. I need to put some distance between us." She said as she looks at him again." If you truly love us like you say you do then you can either follow us out of Charming but if you don't then you can let us go. You got a few days to think about it." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and went to get the boys ready.

Few hours after Tara left with the boys and took them to a hotel for a few nights Jax just kept staring at the will as he ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breathe before drinking his third beer. He knew Tara was right about everything and even though he won't really admit though the club has become his first priority lately and it was tearing his family apart. He looks up as he heard the front door open as he was hoping Tara came to her senses and came back. But his shoulders slumps over as Gemma walked in." Hi mom." He said lowly as he closed the folder before Gemma walked into the kitchen.

"Hi baby where's Tara and the kids?" She asked as she looked around and noticed it was very quiet too quiet for her liking.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders as he took another drink of his beer." She went out but she will be back soon though." He said as he got up and grabs the folder and walked passed Gemma. He wasn't gonna tell his mother were his wife and sons are since his family problem wasn't really her concern right now. As he walked into his and Tara's room he closed the door as he grabs his burner and called Juice.

"Juice I need you to track down Tara for me." He said as he placed an cigarette between his lips and once he got it lit he threw his lighter on his night stand and took a drag from it before he blew it out.

"Why what's going on brother?" Juice asked.

"Not your concern just fine her for me." Jax as he slams the phone shut and toss it on the bed as he took another drag from his cigarette as he lean back against the headboard. He sighs once more as he started to wonder if he can truly leave the club and Charming behind for good for his family or just let them go. He knows he has to do the right thing but sometimes doing the right thing is the hardest thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**_

_**I wanna thank all my Readers for giving this story a chance considering it is my very first one on here. You guys are amazing and thanks for the reviews also, You guys have inspired to keep writing this story and I am having so much fun with the next few chapters Tara is still gonna work on getting out and hopefully Jax will follow his family. I might do a time jump not sure when though. But just sit back and enjoy the ride guys. Again thanks for all your support,**_

Its only been couple of days since Tara checked into a hotel and took her sons with her leaving Jax home alone. This wasn't something she wanted to do or handle things but it was something that had to be done. As she took another drink of her red wine she grabs her cell and texted her best friend Donna Winston and asked her to come to her hotel room in Lodi. She had just dropped her sons off at day care and she asked for a personal day so she thought it will give her a chance to talk this shit out and the only person she knew who truly understood what she was going through or feeling was Donna.

About an hour later Donna stood outside of Tara's hotel room." Tara its Donna." She said as she started to knock at her door. Tara set her glass down and walked over to the door and opened it as she gave Donna a friendly smile." Thanks for coming." She said as she pulled Donna inside after she gave her a friendly hug."You didn't tell anyone were you where going did you?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and locks it as she closed the shades.

"No after I dropped the kids off at Mary's I came straight here." Donna said as she took off her jacket and looked around the hotel room as she looks back at Tara." Why are we in an hotel room and not at your place?"Donna asked as she took a seat at the table." Is everything okay?" She asked as she was started to get worried about her friend.

Tara nods her head as she sat across from Donna." Yeah everything is fine I need to put some distance between me and Jax for a few days maybe little longer that's why I am here." She said as she took a drink of her wine as she inhales sharply as she set her glass down."Listen the reason why I asked you to come is because I wanted to tell you that I am getting out. Out of the life away Charming the club and everything that involves the club." She said as she looks over at Donna who had an shock on her face as she lean back against her chair.

"Shit Tara. Does Jax know?"Donna asked as she rest her hands on the table." Does Gemma?" She asked again.

Tara shook her head as she finished her wine and then pours herself another drink." Only Jax knows about it. We kinda had an argument about it the other day." She said as she shrugged her shoulders as she looks over at Donna." Do you think I am doing the right thing?" She asked." I mean I want to keep my babies save and let them have a normal life but what if its a mistake though?" She asked again.

"Tara listen when Opie was inside for fives years he wanted to me to get out. He wanted me to take our kids and leave Charming. He even force the divorce on me. Even when he was out I wanted him to get out of the club for our we both knew the club was part of him and he wasn't gonna walk away just Jax won't." She said stating the facts.

Tara sighs softly."Yeah I know." She said as she rolled her eyes and then sighs deeply as she took another drink of her wine."Why did you stay especially now?" She asked

"Because I married Opie and I loved him and yeah I knew the life was dangerous for our family but I couldn't walk away and even now that he is gone I still can't walk away. But you can Tara. You can get out and save your sons." She said as she nods her head." Do it for them." Donna said as she reached for Tara's hand and gave her an friendly squeeze.

"What about Jax? How do I leave the father of our sons behind like that?" Tara asked in an rasp voice as she could feel the lump starting to grow in her throat as she could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Oh honey we both know Jax Teller is many things but he loves you and his sons fiercely,There's nothing he won't do for his family." Donna said as she nods her head as she resurred Tara.

"I wish that was true." Tara said as she took another drink of her wine. She then heard a knock at her hotel door and then looks over Donna for a moment who just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Tara slowly stood up and but hesitated to move. When she walked over to the window and took a peak out through the shades she sighs." Shit. Its Jax."She said as she looks back at Donna.

"Let him in Tara. Talk to him work this shit out." She said as she nods her head. Tara took a deep breathe as she glanced over at Donna for a moment."Fine." She said as she opened the door.

"What you doing here jax?" She asked as she stood in the doorway and just crossed her arms for a moment as she wasn't sure if she wanted to let him in or not.

"Babe can we talk please?"He asked as he rested his hand against the door frame and then looks over the shoulder as he noticed Donna was standing behind Tara." Alone please?" He asked again as he whispers,

Tara slowly nods her head as she moved to the side and lets him in. She then turns over to Donna."I will call you later Donna thanks for everything."She said as Donna nods her head and grabs her jacket as she gave Tara a friendly kiss on the cheek."Everything will be fine darling." She said as she gave Tara a hug before she turned to Jax as she gave him a friendly smile."Its good to see you Jax." She said as she gave him an hug before leaving.

"You too darling." He said as he kissed Donna's cheek as she walked past them and closed the door behind stood in front of Jax as she looked around for a moment as she wasn't sure what to say or even do,After the long silence between them Tara finally spoke up." How did you find me?" She asked as she walked over to the table and sat down as she took another drink of her red wine." I had Juice track you down." Jax said raspy as he looks over at her.

"Of course you did."Tara said as she scoffs and shook her head."I thought I told I needed time and put some distance between us." She said as she set her glass down and sighs softly as she looks back at him."Why are you here?" She asked him again.

"I needed to talk to you and I couldn't wait for two more days babe." He said as he walked over to her and sat across from her as he placed his hands on the table as he looked at her seriously/" just hear me out okay?" He asked softly.

Nods her head."Okay I am listening Jax." She said as she shifted in her seat and gave him her full and undivided attention,

" When you left with the boys to come to this shitty hotel." He said as he looked over and cringed a little."I had a lot to think about and your right babe.I was supposed to get my family out of this way before all the shit that started to happen that ended up tearing our family apart. That day I got out I should have taken my wife and my sons put you all in that damn car and just drove out of Charming but instead I stayed because of listening to my heart and you. I ended up listening to my brothers and my mother. I never really wanted the gavel Tara but it was something I had to accept cause I was afraid of disappointing Gemma and I couldn't just let,,,,," He sighs as he couldn't finished that sentence.

"You couldn't let your club die because of the Rico case."Tara said as Jax slowly nods his head."Yeah but I should kept my family save and protected you guys more."he said as he shook his head."I should have put you and our boys first."He said looking at him.

"What are you trying to say Jax?"Tara asked as she arched up her brow for a moment.

"I am leaving with you babe. You and me are taking our sons out of Charming out of this life.I want us to do this as a family."He said as he reached over and grabs her hand and held it tightly."I am serious Tara I am coming with you and our sons."He said looking over at her.

"Yeah I can see that Jax."She said as she smiles lightly as she pulled her hand back from him."But its not that easy though Jax."She said as she got up and walked past him.

"What you talking about?" Jax asked as he got up and walked up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind."It is that easy cause after your trial and once your free from all of this shit I am taking you and our sons and we are leaving Charming babe." He said as he kisses her temple."We are gonna be family a real family to our sons,"he said against her ear.

Tara slowly turns in his arms as she looks up at him."Can you truly I mean truly give up everything? Charming? The club? The club you grew up in the club your father and Opie's father started?She asked as she looked down at his kutte as she grabs the collar." Give up the kutte and the Harley you been wanting to have since your were five years old? Can you really give all that up for me? For our family?"She asked as she looked up at him more as she wanted to make sure he was truly serious about this.

Jax cups her face with both of his hands as he pulled her face up towards him as he pressed his lips against hers and kisses her Deeply and passionately as he pulls her closer to his her hair against his fist as he kisses with so much love and desire which let a soft moan escape from Tara's throat as she slowly placed her hands against his chest as she breathe against his lips.

jax slowly pulls back as he rested his forehead against hers."I can give up everything and I will for you and for our family babe."He said as he looks deeply into her green eyes as he never moved his forehead from hers.

Tara slowly closed her eyes for a moment as she placed her hand back against his head as she slowly nods her head as she looks back up at him."Your on probation with me Jax Teller."She said as she smirks slightly." Now take me home I really don't wanna spend my last night here and I do miss our bed and you next to me." She said softly.

Jax smirks as he nods his head as he kisses her more deeply and passionately as he groans against her lips as he grips her hips tightly."Yes Ma'me." He said as he took her hand and walked out of the hotel with Tara checked out she walked out of the house and walked up to Jax as she leans up and kisses him softly."I will follow you home."She said as she walked over to her SUV and got into the driver side. As she watched Jax ride a head of her Tara sat for a moment as she took a deep breathe as she hopes Jax really means what he said and is not playing games with her again, After she started the engine and got buckled in she pulled out of the parking a lot and followed Jax home,

After she parked her SUV right next to Jax's bike in the driveway and once she turn off the engine she sat there in her seat for a moment as she took a deep breathe as she starts to wonder if she is still doing the right thing she opened up her door and slowly steps out and closed the door behind her before locking it she then looks over at Jax and grabs his arm and pulls him towards her." Before we step in there promise me that Gemma doesn't find out about this. That we keep our plans and our conversations to ourselves. She can't find out that we are officially getting out Jax." She said looking at him." If she finds out its gonna blow over and we are never getting out of here." She said again as Jax cups her face once more in his hands.

"Babe I promise Gemma won't know anything and even if she did I don't give a shit. I am leaving with you and our sons this time. No more playing is what I want babe. A life with you a fresh start and if that means leaving Charming and all of this behind then that's what we are gonna do together."He said as he leans forward and kisses her softly and gently stroke her face with his thumb as he let his lips linger little bit longer against hers."Come on babe lets go inside."He said as he grabs her hands and walked up to the door of their home. Once Jax opened the door he moved to the side and lets her walk in first before he closed the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's a longer Chapter guys! Hope you guys will enjoy it,**_

Later that night Tara lied awake in bed next to Jax as she couldn't mind kept racing as she started to wonder what he said earlier in the hotel was exhales deeply as she slowly crawls out of bed trying not wake him she grabs her robe and once she it on she walked down the hall into the kitchen and grabs an wine glass and her red wine. After she pours herself a glass and took a sip from it Tara sighs softly as she started to think everything that happen since she came back into Charming and how her life has completely changed since Jax came back into her could never ask him to leave the club for her. She could never ask before so why is she asking him now?While she starts to wonder that question she then realized she wants her whole family with her not just her boys. After her second glass of wine Tara walked back down the hall and into the room. As she closed the door behind her and took off her robe she walked over to her side of bed and crawled into bed next to him. Rolling over to her side with her back at him Tara quickly wipe her tears as she started to think bout all the lies the violence and the cheating. She took a deep breathe and started to fall asleep finally.

The next Morning Jax wakes up and looks over at Tara as he reached over and slowly moves her hair out of her face. He knows he has made so much broken promises to her before but this time he knows in his heart things are gonna be different. He is getting out of Samcro and he is doing for her. For his family. Jax leans forehead and gently kisses her forehead. Tara breathe softly as she slowly wakes up and looks up and saw Jax." Morning. What time is it?" She asked as she started to yawn as she was still kinda sleepy.

"Morning babe."Jax said as he gently strokes her cheek with his thumb." Its only 7 am. Go back to sleep."He said as he kisses her forehead once more before getting out of bed. After he got dressed and walked out of the room he walked into Abel's room and saw he was already awake."A little man. Wanna help your old man out in the kitchen with breakfast?"He asked as he grins at his oldest son. Abel jumped up as he nods his head."Where's mommy?"He asked.

"She is still in bed sleeping. lets go get your brother and we will make breakfast for her when she gets up." He said as he leans Abel out of the room an towards Thomas's room, Even though he is on probation with Tara this will give him a chance to show her that he is serious about wanting them to be a real family. After he got Thomas changed and dressed he walked into the kitchen with Abel following behind," Okay little man why don't you go a head and grab the eggs from the fridge, Be careful not to break them."He said as he set Thomas in his high chair and gave him his bottle,

After breakfast was done and after Jax had two cups of hot coffee sitting at the table he looks over at Abel."Why don't you go wake up your mom and let her know breakfast is done."Okay daddy." Abel said as he jumped off from his chair and ran into the hallway and into his parents room, He then jumped on the bed and kisses her cheek."Morning mommy."He said as he wakes her up."Breakfast is ready and i helped."He said as was so proud of himself, Tara giggles softly as she sat up more."You helped with breakfast?" She asked him, Abel nods his head."Yup i helped daddy make breakfast."He said as he smiles,

"Go ahead and eat. I will be right there, I just gotta get dressed first." Abel climbs out of her bed and ran back out into the kitchen."Jax made breakfast?"She thought to never made breakfast not even once. The more she thought about it though it did give her a small smile she got dressed and walked out of the room and down into the kitchen. As she stepped into the kitchen and saw there was breakfast on the table Tara couldn't help but gasp as she was shocked, Jax walked over to her and kisses her cheek."Sit down and eat babe."He said as he leans her towards the table,

"I can't believe you actually made breakfast."She said as she sat down and took a drink of her coffee."Seriously though Jax this is wonderful thank you."She said as she smiles softly as she started to eat. Jax nods his head as he raised her hand to his lips as he kisses it deeply."Babe this is just the 's so much more where this came from."He said as he leans forward and kisses her cheek again before he started to eat his breakfast,

While Tara was eating breakfast with her family she started to wonder if all of this is even real or too good to be true,Hearing the front door opening and Gemma's voice Tara just glared over at Jax for a moment."Morning Gemma."She said as Jax just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well look who decided to come back. Where you been doc?"Gemma asked as she walked into the kitchen went to see her grandbabies,"No where really."She said softly as she took another sip of her coffee."So what brings you around this morning?"Tara asked as she watched her pick up Thomas from his high chair,Jax could feel the tension between his mother and his old lady as he rested his hand against Tara's thigh."Calm down babe."He whispers against her ear as he could feel her body started to tense up,

"Do I really need a reason to come see my grandsons?"She asked as she looks over at Tara and Jax. Tara just shrugged her shoulders."No I guess not."She said as she got up and walked over to the sink to set her plate and cup down,"Excuse me I gotta get ready for my meeting with Lowen."She said as she walked passed Gemma. Gemma then raised her eye brow for a moment."What's with her?"She asked Jax,

Jax just shook his head."Its nothing she just a lot to deal with right now."He said as he gave Abel a kiss on the head."Stay with Grandma."He said as he walked out of the kitchen and went to look for Tara, Walking towards the room he leans against the door frame."You okay?"He asked her.

"Just perfect Jackson."She said as she scoffs and grabs her keys and her she started to walk pass him Jax stopped her as he took her wrist and pulls her closer to him."Hey everything is gonna be fine mother can't hurt you or us anymore."He said as he leans down and kisses her softly."Okay?"He asked as he looked into her eyes more.

Tara sighs softly as she nods her head."Yeah I know. Listen are you gonna be home later? She asked him as she threw her bag over her shoulder,"I am supposed to meet up with Nero over at Collettes's for some insurance papers. Why?"He asked her,

"We need to finish our last conversation from a few days ago that's why."Jax then nods his head."Yeah I will be here."He said he as he then cups her face into his hands again,"We are gonna get through this babe."He said as he nods his head once more,

"Are you sure this is what you want Tara?" Lowen asked as Tara gave back the divorce papers,

"Yea its what I want. I told Jax the truth and that I wanted out. He wants the same thing, We've talked about getting the boys out of Charming before and we were so close of doing that but with my hand getting crushed and with Gemma interfering. We just couldn't at the time and then of course with him trying to save the club from dying he couldn't walk away. So I stayed. So please just get rid of the divorce papers," Lowen nods her head for a moment."Okay. But what makes you think Gemma won't interfere this time?"She asked.

"We are gonna make her think we are staying. She can't know that me and Jax are leaving this time. This time she doesn't get to say anything cause she won't know. So what's going on with the trail?"Tara asked as she lean back against her seat, Lowen pulls out a file from her bag."You should know there's a new DA Patterson. She wants to take over your case."She said as she hands over the files to Tara,

Tara then raised her eye brow for a moment."What for?" She asked as she took the files from Lowen to look them through."I don't know she wouldn't say. But she's coming here in an hour. Did you tell him about who you wanted for guardianship?" She asked.

After looking through the files Tara shook her head."Not I am going to later tonight though. It was supposed to be Wendy but now I don't think I can truly trust her with my sons and I am afraid she's gonna tell Abel who she really is and he doesn't need to know yet." She said as she closed the folder."Listen there's only one person I Truly trust with my boys and that's Donna Winston, She was Opie's wife and old anyone could get our boys out its her and trust me Jax would agree to it,"Come in."She said once she heard a knock at her door.

Opening the door Magrete Murphy stepped in for a moment."The DA is here to see you Tara." Tara then nods her head."Thanks sent her in." Murphy nods her head and moved to the side and let Patterson in."Thank you." Patterson said as Murphy closed the door after she stepped out." District Attorney Patterson."She said as she introduce herself and extended her hand towards Tara.

"Yeah I heard you were gonna take over my case."Tara said as she shook her hand and then offered her seat before she sat back down."The thing this though I am wondering why? I mean why are you taking over?" She asked as she crossed her arms for a moment."What are you really after?"She asked bluntly.

"Your a smart woman . You know exactly what i want."She said as she sat across from Tara as Lowen sat down next to Tara."I am offering you full immunity for you and your boys. You will be free to go anywhere." She said as she placed her hand against Tara's desk." All you need to do is give up the source that's responsible for that KG9 that young Matthew Jenning's used for the school shooting couple weeks ago." Tara then scoffs and shook her head."Are you seriously asking me to give up my husband and his club?"She asked as she shook her head."Jesus Christ." She said as she sighs and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We both know that the MC or your husband needs to take responsibility for that school shooting. I know how much you love him but..."Tara raised her hand to stop her from talking."i do love him and I know who he is and what he does."Patterson then stood up as she pressed her hands against the desk."Then you also know your not the one who deserves to go to jail."She said as she picked up the files."This deal is an one time offer do the right thing ." She said as she walked over to the door."Have a good day ladies." She said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Shit." Tara sighs as she sighs once more as she shook her head."this is not what I want." She said as she rubs the bridge of her nose." So what you gonna do then?" Lowen asked her."I need to talk to Jax cause there's no way I am leaving this town without my family."She said looking at Lowen for a moment as she sighs once more."I can't have him go to Jail. But I can't go either."She said as she sighs once more.

After the meeting with Collette Jax followed Nero back to Disoa. Sitting in the lounge room Jax looks over at Nero."Hey there's something I gotta tell you but before I do though. You gotta promise me what we talk about stays between us. Nobody can't know just yet."He said as Nero sat up straight."Of course man. What's going on?"He asked as he raised his eyebrows for a moment.

Jax took a deep breathe as he put his hands together."Tara is trying to get our sons out of wants out and I have decided to go with her."He said as he looks over at Nero."Wow well... when are you guys leaving?"Nero asked. Jax shook his head as he lean back against the couch."I don't know hopefully after her trial."He said as he looks at Nero again."I can't have my sons in this life its time to get out." Nero nods his head."Yeah I hear you Mano. What about Gemma though?"He asked.

"This isn't about Gemma or the club for that matter. Its about my family and their safety. I am officially walking away from the club and this life. When the time is right I am gonna tell them and Gemma the truth. I just can't right now."Nero then nods his head once more."Well I hope you do cause a woman like your mother doesn't do alone so well. But I am glad your getting your family out though."Thanks Nero."He said as he stood back up." I gotta get home and see my family."He said as he gave Nero an bro hug before walking out.

"Your leaving already Jackie boy?Chibs asked as Jax walked up to them."Yeah I need to get home to Tara."Hey is everything alright?"Bobby asked as he raised his brow for a moment as he couldn't help but worry for a moment."Yeah everything is all good brother."He said as he gave Bobby an bro hug and Chibs."I talk to you guys later."He said as he walked out of Disoa and got on his bike. After he placed his helmet and after his Harley roared underneath him he rode back into Charming back home to see his wife and his sons, He knows he is gonna have to tell the club the truth he just can't yet since he doesn't know what to say right now.

_**So I decided to have Donna Winston as **_**_Guardianship. Also the reason why I had Jax tell Nero what was going on first is because I always believed Jax could trust Nero and he could tell Nero things he couldn't tell the club or his mother for that matter. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love reading the views keep them coming. Also thanks for the 7 favorites and 14 followers!_**


	7. Chapter 7

19 new reviews! You guys are truly awesome. Keep them coming!

After her meeting with DA Patterson. Tara's mind was racing as thought of her possible going to jail and then the possible of Jax going to jail for the school shooting was something she really didn't want to face let alone have to deal with. Both Abel and Thomas needs both of their parents in their life not just one or into the house after her long drive home from ST. Thomas. She would have been home sooner but she had to clear her mind but no matter how hard she tried to push back the fear of going to jail for something she didn't do and the fear of losing Jax again to prison kept playing in her mind all during the drive home. Walking in she closed the door behind as she looked around."Abel?" She called out as she took off her jacket and hung up it on the coat rack and set her back on the couch, When Tara walked down the hall into the boys room she opened Thomas's door and saw he was sleeping in his crib. She couldn't help but smile softly as she walked over to him and leans down and kiss his forehead gently before she walked back out before checking on Abel.

When She opened Abel's door she looked over and saw Jax sleeping next to then lean against the door frame for a moment as she watched Jax for a moment. After watching him with Abel she then realized she need to tell Jax about what happen and figure out how they were gonna handle this. She walked over to him and leans down as she slightly brushed her lips against his."We need to talk Jax."She said softly."I will be in the kitchen."She said as she looked over at Abel for a moment. As she walked into the kitchen she stopped for a moment as she tried to figured out if she wanted Coffee or just red wine for this conversation she was about to have with Jax. Tara sighs for a moment as she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed her an wine glass and her red wine,

"Red Wine?"Jax asked as he walked into the kitchen few moments later."Sounds serious."He chuckled as he walked over to the fridge and got himself a he saw the look on Tara's face he knew it was serious. He took a deep breathe as he walked over and sat across from her."What's going babe?"He asked as he set his beer down,"Did Lowen say anything about your trial?"He asked again,

After Tara took a long drink of her wine she took a deep breathe and exhales"I met with DA Patterson is taking over my case Jax. she wants something and she is really desperate to get it," She said as she set her glass down for a moment as she looked over at him.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders as he arched his brows."What exactly does she want?"He asked her, Tara took another drink before she could answer that then exhales again,"She wants you and the club for the school shooting. She still needs someone responsible for that KG9 that Matthew Jennings used at that school shooting couple of weeks ago." Jax just shook his head as he was little confused." What does have to do with your case?"He asked her, Tara leans forward against the table as she rest her arms on the table."She wants me to give you and the club up Jax."She said as she looked away from him as she couldn't looked at him after that last sentence, saying it out and hearing those words made the pit of her stomach turn,

"Jesus Christ."Jax sighs as he ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breathe as he exhales deeply."Babe look at me."He said as he looked over at her, Tara sighs deeply as she looks over at him."Patterson can't prove shit and she is trying to get you turn against me so she is doing everything she can to get you to give me up."Tara sighs more deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she chuckled lightly."You know I will never rat on you or the club no matter what our situation is. But what am I supposed to do Jax? There's a possibility that I am going to Jail and just the thought of leaving my boys behind and having Gemma taking care of them makes me fucking sick."She said as she shook her head."I can't even have you go back inside. The boys need you."Jax looks over at her as he grabs both of her hands into his,"What about you? Don't you need me?"He asked her as he never kept his eyes off of her,

Tara sighs softly as she closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to find the right answer to that then slowly nods her head as she slowly opened her eyes again."Of course I need you Jax. I need you more then anything but with everything going on and having to deal with the trial I can't even think about that right now."She said as she shook her head as she kept her hands in his for another moment."I am not trying to hurt you but I can't focus on anything especially us until the trial is over and until I know my sons are safe and that we are safe,She took another deep breathe before she started to speak again,"I have decided to put Donna down as guardian for our boys,

"Seriously?"Jax asked as he grins, He always got a long with Donna and even after Opie Died he kept in touch with her and he also knew Donna never really liked the life from the beginning but she stayed because of Opie and the kids. So in a way Donna was just like Tara."I think that's a good idea Tara. The boys love her and they do have fun with Eliie and Kenny too."He said as he nods his head once more."she should be guardian just in case something happens. Did you talk to her about it?"He asked.

Tara shook her head."No not yet. I was going to tomorrow. We are supposed to meet up tomorrow and take the kids to the park for awhile."She said as she looks at him for a moment."Getting out of Charming and out of this life is the right thing? Right?"She asked as she wasn't so sure anymore, Jax slowly placed her hands against his lips as he kisses him gently."Babe as soon as your trial is over and all the charges against you are dropped. You me and our boys are getting far away from this place as possible, So yes it is the right thing."He said as he squeezed her hands tightly.

Donna looks over at Tara as she nudged her shoulder a little."Hey why are you so quiet over there?"She asked her.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders."Just got a lot on my mind right now."She said as she smiles lightly."With the trial coming up and everything else I just have a lot to deal with right now,"She said as she looks over at Abel and Thomas."They are so innocent they deserve so much more."She said as she shook her head."I can't leave them."Donna placed her hand against Tara's shoulder."Hey your not going to. Your not going anywhere."She said as she squeezed Tara's shoulder and nods her head.

"Listen I had Lowen draw up another Will and I placed you as guardian for Abel and Thomas."Donna was about to say something but Tara stopped her as she continued to speak again,"Donna please? I got nobody else and honestly I can't leave them with Gemma I won't leave them with Gemma. So please for me when I do end up in take them far away from here," Donna took a deep breathe as she nods her head."I would do anything for you and Jax so yes of course I will."She said as she gave her an friendly smile,

Tara sighs in relief as she gave Donna a hug."Your seriously a life saver thank you."She said as she lets Donna go."We both appreciate this."She said as she looked over at their kids and just watched them play, Tara laughed lightly as she watched Thomas who had just started walking trying to catch up with them,But she couldn't help but worry that the worse is about to come and tear her family apart,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everything Tara did was for her children and Jax. she had planned out has been for their safety not just hers. Two weeks has passed and everything she had done had finally fell into place and after talking to her dad's cousin that lives down in San Deigo she was able to convince her to let her buy the house. The house wasn't really big but at least it was big enough for her and her family. After she got off the phone she looked over at the time on the micrograve and realized she had to go pick Abel and Thomas from daycare. Jax was supposed to but of course he once again had to deal with club buiness and its making it very hard for her to actually believe him when he says he is getting out. But she also knows he still hasn't even told them yet that he was offically leaving and that's starting to worry her even more. But of course he hasn't told Gemma either which they both agree it's best not to tell her at all so maybe since he hasn't told his brothers or anyone else in the club that he is leaving is probably best for now.

Walking into the daycare she walked over to the desk and signed them out. Before she walked over to Abel one of the nurses stopped her for a moment."Hey I thought you should know -Morrow was here earlier and that she demanded to see her gandsons."Shit."Tara said as she sighs as she closed her eyes for a moment."Did she say anything else?"Tara asked as she looked over at Abel for a moment. The nurse just shook her head."Not really all she said she wanted to talk to you and that she would wait for you in your office." Of course she did."Tara said as she scoffs and shook her head once more. She then took a deep breathe and exhales."Can you keep an eye on them while I go talk to her?"Tara asked."Of course Dr. Knowles ."The nurse said as she nods her head."Thanks Nace."Tara said as she walked out of daycare and went straight to her office. Hearing Gemma was trying to get to her sons and of course threatening the nurses fueled Tara's anger even more.

Walking into her office she saw Gemma sitting on the couch as she closed the door behind her."So I heard wanted to talk."Tara said calmly as possible as she crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to keep her cool even though she wasn't too happy with Gemma right now. Gemma just scoffs as she nods her head."Yeah I do actually.I went to the daycare to see my grandbabies but that nurse said I wasn't on the list."Yeah I know I told her not to put you down for any visits its only me and Jax." Gemma then shook her head as she scoffs."I have a right to be in there I am their grandmother."Tara then pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighs deeply."I am their mother Gemma and what I say goes. I am not gonna let you push me or tell me how to raise my sons."She said raising her voice a little."Its my decision Gemma and I decided not to let you on the list." Gemma then snorted as she shrugged her shoulders."Bullshit your just trying to push me to the side and keeping me out of their lives and my sons life. I know it and you know it."Gemma said as she got up and walked over to Tara."Let me tell you something doc you may have gotten my son and those boys wrapped around your little finger but I know differently and I know for a fact my Jackson can't even think straight or clearly when your around. I get it you want to get out of Charming away from the club and everything else that goes with it including me. So go ahead and leave if you want but you leave my family alone cause theres no way in hell those boys nor Jax going anywhere with you."She said as she leans forward and then whispers low in Tara's ear."Take one step out of Charming with my family you will regret it." She said as she grabbed her handbag and then left Tara's office.

Tara sat quickly on the chair as she could feel her legs getting weak. Holding her chest trying to breathe Tara could feel tears started to fall down her cheek as she swallowed the lump down her throat and quickly wipe her tears away she took a deep breathe as she collected back up Tara grabbed her stuff and walked straight out of her office and went to get her sons. She wasn't gonna let Gemma get under skin anymore and she was not gonna let Gemma run her life or her family for that matter either.

Cooking dinner for her sons and Jax trying to distract herself from the conversation she had with Gemma wasn't really helping."Take one step out of Charming with my family you will regret it." Kept playing over and over in her head also she can't but wonder how Gemma knew Jax was gonna leave with them this time and if she did then why hasn't she confronted them about it. Jax finally walking in as she was put in the chicken in the oven."Hey."She said as she as she turn the fire down and stirred the potatoes and the corn. Jax walked into the kitchen as he smiles softly as he walked up to Tara and placed his hands against her waist."Hey babe."He said as he kisses her shoulder."Mhmmm that smell good."He said as he looked over at the food."Its almost ready go and set up the table for me."She said as she pointed over to the plates and the forks that was still sitting on the counter by the stove.

After Dinner and after the boys got the boys got their bath and got into bed. Tara kept looking over at Jax as she sat back against the headboard knowing she has to tell Jax what Gemma said and how Gemma threatened her life but she decided now wasn't the time for that right now."I talked to my dad's cousin who still lives down in San Deigo." Jax raised his brow as he looks over at her."The cousin you moved in with while you went to school down there?"He asked her as he sat up."Yeah I tolked to her and she is thinking of selling the house and I told her that we are interested in buying it."Tara said as she looks over at Jax. Jax wasn't sure what to say at first as he looked down for a moment and then looks back up at Tara as he spoke up again."When is she planning on selling?" He asked her."She is planning on selling sometime next month Jax."Jesus Christ Tara."He said as he shook his head."That's way to soon."He said as he sighs and then looks over at her."Are you sure about this?"He asked her.

Tara nods her head."Yeah I am sure Jax. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible and I know eveything is happening really fast but if we don't leave now and soon we both know we are gonna end up being just like Clay and Gemma and that's not what I want. I don't want Abel and Thomas to relieve our mistakes. Jax I Know you haven't told the club yet and I know you have a good reason for it but if we are gonna do this together sooner or later your gonna have to talk to them."She said looking over at him. Jax sighs deeply as he nods his head."I know I do and I will babe."When?"She asked him"As soon as possible and as soon as your trial is over and this nightmare is offically behind us."He said as he took her hand and placed it against his lips."Everything is gonna be fine will see."He said as he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her and held her closer to him.

Tara rested her head against his shoulder and her hand against his chest as she breathe though she wants to believe him and believe they are finally getting out of this together she can't help with the nagging feeling in her gut that they are just gonna pull him back in just like they did before.

Brand new Chapter. Yeah I been updating a lot lately but what can I say I am having fun with this story so everyone again for the support and the reviews. You guys have truly inspired me to keep writing and that's what I am gonna do.


	9. Chapter 9

Tara had Donna watch the boys for a few hours as she wanted to start packing. Even though they are not officially getting out just didn't want to take any chances. She just put her deposit down on her father's cousin's place and she was planning on having her family move in as soon as wasn't Oregon and even though they had originally decided to move up north in first felt San Diego was better and since she wasn't gonna get that job now there was no point of going up to Oregon now anyways.

While she packing her things a long with Jax's and their boys trying to distract herself and trying to get her mind off of the pending case that was still against couldn't help but wonder if she is gonna be able to actually get out of this life and whole for that matter. Tara had worked so hard to get her family out of this life and out of Charming and now that its finally happening there was no way she was gonna back out now and there was no turning back either.

Tara stood up straight as she heard Jax walking into the house and walking down the hall towards the room."Please tell me you've talked to them?"Tara asked as she didn't want to face him just yet not until he gives her the answer she was looking for.

Jax leans back against the dresser as he slowly nods his head."Yeah I talked to them."He said as he took a deep breathe as he started to speak again."I told them how much you wanna get out and what your doing is just to save our boys. I also told them that I was coming with you and I am leaving with you."He said as he couldn't stop smiling."Babe its official I am out."He said as he looks at her again.

When Tara heard those words she slowly turns to face him."Seriously?"She asked as she couldn't help but smile and then walked straight up to him as she threw her arms around his neck as she hid her face against his chest."Thank so much Jax."She said softly against his chest as she kept her arms around his neck more.

"For what babe?"Jax asked as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back for a moment.

Tara slowly moved her head up as she could feel few tears falling as she gently brushed her fingertips against his beard as she smiles softly."For standing by me during this hard time and mostly for choosing me your family over the club and Charming."She said softly as she nods her head."I love you Jackson so much."

Jax pressed his lips against her forehead as he pulls her closer to his his arms around her waist as he breathe against her."Babe no matter what happens I am always gonna choose you and our boys."He said as he tilt her face up and leans down as he kisses her lips softly and then deeply and passionately as he held her more closer to him. Slowly moved his hands under her shirt wanted to feel her soft warm skin against his fingertips as he smirks against her lips."I love you so much more babe."

As much as Tara didn't want to ruin this moment between them since it was getting so good she just couldn't help but wonder."Did you happen to talk to Gemma today?"She asked him.

"No but I am looking for her. Why?"He asked.

"Well I um... Sorta... filed an straining order against her a few days ago."She said looking at him,

"Why?"He asked as he furrow his eyebrows together as he was so confused right now.

But before Tara had a chance to answer that question Gemma stormed into the house and slammed the door shut behind her."TARA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Gemma yelled,

Jax just raised his eye brow for a moment."What the hell is that all about?"He asked her.

Tara Sighs as she looks up at him again."Your about to find out."She said as she walked passed Jax and walked straight into the living room."What the fuck Gemma?"Tara asked."Don't be fucking slamming my door like that."Tara said angrily."What the hell are you doing here?"She asked again.

"Wanna explain this?"Gemma asked as she shoved the straining order in Tara's face."Why is there a straining order against me?"She asked as Jax walked in and stood beside Tara,

"You know why Gemma."Tara said as she crossed her arms over her chest."As soon as my trial is over me and Jax."She said as she looks over at him for a moment. Even though she really didn't want to tell Gemma what they were planning on doing she might as well tell Gemma now before someone else in the club decides to tell her,"We are both leaving Charming and we are taking the boy with us."She said as she could feel Jax's arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side,

"What the hell is she talking about?"Gemma asked as she looked over at Jax."Jackson what is going on here?"She asked again as she kept her eyes on her only son.

"Mom its time.I am leaving Charming with my family and there's nothing you could do or say to change my mind."He said in an serious tone.

"What about the club?About your father's legacy?Gemma asked again.

"I already talked to them and they agreed that this is the right thing for my family and Chibs had agreed to become the president with Bobby as his new VP."He said as he looked over at Tara for a moment as he grins softly."Its time for this family to have an normal life,"He said as he leans forward and kisses Tara's forehead softy.

"Jax you can't just take the boys out of Charming. Keeping my boys away from me."She said pleading as she shook her head."Don't see what she is doing here son. She is trying to take you and our boys away from me." You can't just leave me Jackson,"

"First off They are our boys. Mine and Tara's they were never yours so don't even think for a second they are. Second off Tara is not taking me or the boys away from you. It's my decision and I am leaving Charming with my family and there's nothing you could do or say about it,"Besides I am not a kid anymore mom I can make my own decisions and choices and I am choosing my family.

Turning her attention to Tara Gemma then clenched her jaws as she exhales deeply."You turn him and my boys against. Poisoning them against me."She seethed as she then walked straight up to Tara but before Gemma had a chance to attack Tara Jax quickly stood between his mother and his old lady. In front of Tara Jax looked straight at Gemma with so much anger in his eyes.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her. Get the fuck out of our house now."He said as he inhales and exhales deeply.

"Jackson..." She started to say but was cut off,

"NOW!"Jax raising his voice as his mother as Gemma jumped and backed up from them. She then grabs her bags."Fine,"She said as she walked out of the house closing the door behind her hard,

Jax slowly turns around and looks at Tara."You okay babe?"he asked her.

Tara just stood there frozen as she manged to shook her head."Not really."She said softly as she could feel her body starting to shake a little,

Jax then grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him as he wraps his arms around her waist,"Calm down babe."He said soothing her as he kisses her forehead."She is gone. She won't hurt you or get anywhere near you ever again,"He said against her forehead.

"She threaten me Jax."She said between her breathing,

"I know babe I was standing right here when she almost attacked you,

"No. Yeah I mean she did threaten me just now but before though."She said as she moved away from him."few weeks ago Gemma found out that she wasn't on the list for visitation at daycare so she confronted me about it even said that I have you and our boys wrapped around my little finger and that if I do take you and the boys out of Charming, I was gonna regret it."She said looking at him,"If that's not a threat then I have no idea what to call it but it sounded like a damn threat to me,

"Jesus Christ."Jax said as he ran his hands over his face as he breathe deeply and then shook his head."Why didn't you tell me this before?"He asked her.

Tara just shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders." I don't know but I should have. I am sorry Jax."She said softly as she looks away from for a moment.

Jax then grabs her face gently and made her facing him as he shook his head once more."You got nothing to be sorry for babe, You did nothing wrong,"He said as he caresses her face with his thumbs,"We are gonna be fine babe."He said as he kisses her forehead deeply,He then sighs as he heard her cell going off.

"That's probably Donna. She said she will call in a couple of hours."Tara said as she took her cell out of her back pocket and answered it."Hello? Oh Hi,"She then looks over at Jax as she nods her head as she kept speaking through the phone."Yeah we can be there in an hour," She said as she hangs up."That was Patterson."She said as she looked at her phone for a moment longer,

"What did she say?"Jax asked as he stepped closer to her,

"She wants to see us at her office in an hour,"She said as she looks up at Jax."She said its about my case,"She said again,

Jax then nods his head."Okay lets go talk to her and see what she has to say,"He said as he grabs his keys to his truck,

"Yeah lets do that."Tara said as she nods her head and walked out of the house and then called Donna real quick before getting into the truck to have her watch Abel and Thomas little longer while they go up to Oakland to see what The DA had to say this time.


	10. Chapter 10

After spending two hours in Patterson's office which felt like forever. Tara and Jax was finally on the road on their way home. Patterson had just explained that she took another look at Tara's case like Jax had suggested before. The charges for Pamla Toric's murder that was against Tara was dropped. She was relief that nightmare but was over. But that wasn't gotten her so quiet all of sudden. Jax had told Tara to wait for him outside of Patterson's office so he talked to her alone. Ever since they left Patterson's office she could tell there was something bothering Jax. But she didn't bother to ask until he drove away from the office building.

"What were you and Patterson talking about?" Tara asked as she glanced over at him for a moment."Please Jax tell me what you guys talked about? I think I have a right to know." She said as she watched him for a moment.

Jax exhales deeply as he looks over at Tara for a moment before turning his attention back to the road."I made a deal. I'm gonna turn myself in for the school shooting." He said all at once as he looks over at her again.

"Jesus Christ Jax." Tara said as she sighs deeply and shook her head." For how long?" She asked as she looked down for a moment as she didn't want to look at him.

"25 years. 10 if I get parole." He said as he turned to their street towards their home.

"Jesus." Tara scoffs as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she lean back against her seat. She sighs deeply as she closed her eyes. Hearing him say he is gonna turn himself in and spend 25 years in prison has made her sick to her stomach.

Walking into the house and straight into the kitchen Tara decided to find something stronger. She grabbed a bottle of Jax's Jack Daniels. Once the hard liquor hit the back of her throat. Tara exhales deeply. She then turned around and leans against the counter with her arms across her chest as she looked away from Jax.

"Babe would you please say something."He said as he looking over at her." This silent treatment is killing me."

"What do you want me to say Jax? Your turning yourself in and there's nothing I can do about it."She said as she shrugged her shoulders."Did you even think about me about the boys? What 25 years without you would do to me? Do to them? Have you thought about that?"She asked as she sighs deeply as she shook her head."Damn it Jax. We are supposed to be leaving Charming together. The plan is to take our sons pack up our shit and get the hell out of here together."She said as she dropped her arms to her side."But now here you are telling me that you are gonna turn yourself in." She exhales deeply as she looks away from him for a moment. She then looks back over at him."When do you have to turn yourself in?"She asked him,

"Tomorrow night."He said as he lean against the counter,

"Tomorrow night?!" Tara asked as she sighs with frustration."Damn it Jax we are supposed to be leaving at the end of the what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jax moved away from the counter and walked over to Tara as he grabs her hands and raised them up to his lips as he kisses him gently."Babe this is the right thing to both know was gonna put the school shooting on you if I didn't turn myself in and take responsibility. I am doing this so you can leave and save our sons."He said as he leans forward and kisses her forehead softly as he cups her face into his hands."Your still leaving at the end of the Donna with you have her help you with the boys."He said as he looks down at her."You can do this babe." He said as he rest his forehead against hers,

"I know that Jax. Of course I can handle things on my own. I got no problem with that. My main problem Jax is that I don't know how to spend 25 years without you. Hell I could do 14 months that's nothing but 25 years? That I can't handle."She said as she placed her hands on his chest."How can I handle not having you around? Or your lips against mine?"She asked as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately as she breathe lightly against his lips."Or your touch?"She asked against his lips as she slowly wraps her arms around his neck."How am I gonna handle being in bed without you next to me Jax?"She asked again.

Jax smirks as he pulls her closer to him."You mean this touch?"He asked in an raspy and low voice as he moved his hands down to her hips and then slip them under her shirt as he ran his hands against her soft and warm touch. He then leans down and captured his lips down on hers as he grips her waist tightly as he kisses her passionately and hungrily,Which let a moan escape Tara's throat, Jax smirks again as he loved hearing that sound from her." You mean like that?" He asked as he ran his thumbs against her soft warm skin pulling her more closer to him.

Tara nods her head as she felt him pulling her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck."Mhmmm something like that."She said as she slowly moved her hand down and then held his dick against his jeans as she gently bit her bottom lip even harder."You know while your inside you might have to take care of this yourself."She said as she smirks slightly.

Jax then growls low as he moved his hands down and grabs her ass as he lifts her up wrapping her legs around his waist capturing his lips against hers again, He kisses her deeply and passionately devouring her mouth deliciously massaging her tongue against his as he walked down the hall towards their bedroom without breaking the kiss, Kicking the door shut with his foot Jax walked over to the bed and lays Tara down as he hovers over her, Helping each other out of their clothes Jax ran his hands over Tara's naked body as he wanted to make sure she was planted in his leans down and kisses her deeply and hungrily as he massages his hands against her breast,Feeling her nipples getting hard by the touch of his fingers,Jax slowly moves down as he starts to kiss her chest as he continue to massage her breast,

Tara slowly arches up her back and bit her bottom lip even harder as she could feel his lips against her chest and his hands massaging her breast,"Mhmmm Jax."She groans as she gasps softly,

Jax then moves down lower and then wrap his lips around her breast and starts to suck on it harder as he grips her inner thighs his tongue over her hard nipple Jax slowly moves his hands more into her inner thighs and starts to massage her clit with his thumb making small circles as he hums against her breast,Grazing his teeth against her breast Jax then slowly moves his finger in and starts to thrust his finger in her slowly and could feel how wet she was getting as he moved to her other breast and continue to suck on it harder as he enters another finger and kept thrusting into her faster and harder,

"Jesus Christ Jax!"Tara moans out even harder as she arches her back up more gripping the bed sheets even harder as she she could feel his fingers moving inside her."Feeling her walls clentching against his fingers Tara gasps even louder as she started to breathe harder, Feeling her legs starting to shake,"Jesus babe I am about to cum."She said as she could feel her thighs burning like they were on fire, She then arches up her back even higher as she cums on his fingers,

Jax bit her breast and nipple as he could feel her cum juices on his fingers,he then works his way down as he slowly ran his tongue against her he got lower he slowly moved his fingers out of her and then licks his fingers off."Mhmmm I need more babe."He said in an low husky voice as he spread her legs more as he moves down more lower, Hooking his arms under and over her thighs Jax lean forward and slowly blew on her clit as he knew that would drive Tara over the edge, He then slowly slip his tongue into her wet pussy and starts to thrust into her moving his tongue up and down, Side to side wanted to feel her walls against his tongue,

Tara gasps and groans even louder as she could feel his tongue working against her walls, She reaches down and grip his hair tightly against her hand as she then started to move her hips back and forth grinding against his face."Fuck Jackson I am gonna cum again baby."She moans out even louder. Feeling her walls wrapping around his tongue Tara arches up her back once more as she then cums in his mouth,Fell back against the bed breathing even harder," Jesus Christ Jax."She said catching her breathe,

Jax smirks slightly as he moves back up and kisses her passionately as he position himself more between her legs, He then slowly enters his hard cock that has been throbbing for her into her wet pussy,Gripping her sides Jax starts to move and thrust into her faster and deeply as he moves down and sucking and biting her neck. Grabbing her legs and wrapping her legs around his waist."Fuck babe your so tight and wet around my cock, God you feel so good baby."He said against her neck as he slowly run his tongue up and down against her neck,

Tara moves her hips back and forth against him as she ran her fingernails down his back giving him then moves her hands and then starts to squeeze his ass bringing him closer to her."Oooh God baby Your getting so fucking hard right now."She said as she grinds her hips against him faster as she breathe even harder."Shit babe I don't know if I can hold it in any much longer," Feeling her walls once again closing around his cock Tara then cums once more all over his her whole body shake Tara starts to breathe even harder as she dig her fingers into his back,

Jax groans against her neck as he moves faster and deeper cumming into her as soon as he could feel her walls closing around him, After he cums and shoots his load into her. He moves slowly into her catching his breathe as he kisses her deeply and passionately."Mhmmm I love you so much babe."He said against her lips, Slowly pulling out as he moved over and laid beside her, Pulling her closer against his body he kisses her temple as he cups her face against his hand."We are gonna fine babe, We will get through this."Just move to San Diego with our boys and before you know it I will be there."He said as he ran his fingers through her hair,

"What am I gonna do about Gemma though?"Tara asked as she looks up at him."She is gonna find out that you got arrested and when she does Jax, She is gonna kill me cause she's gonna think I made a deal."You need to talk to her and tell her what's going on before someone else does,

Jax sighs as he kisses her forehead deeply as he nods his head."I will talk to her tomorrow after I talk to the guys."He said as he held her closer."That straining order against Gemma is still in effect she can't go anywhere near you and she knows that, She will be really stupid if she tries to come near you again,"He said as he tilt her face,"Don't worry about my mother I will handle her babe."He said as he kisses her as he wanted to seal the promise,

Tara slowly nods her head."Okay baby."She said as she laid against his shoulder and rest her hand against his chest,With her leg thrown around his closer to him She hums softly as she fell asleep against his arms. How the hell is she gonna handle everything without him for 25 years? She knows he has to do was just wish it didn't have to be him.

Here is another new Chapter, Also sorry if the sex scene sucks, Writing sex scenes is kinda hard for me but I promise that it will get better later on, I also know Jax was gonna serve 25 years but it might not end up being 25 years in the story, About to do an time jump soon probably in the chapter or two haven't really decided, Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews as well. I love reading them!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the reviews! I know I haven't updated as much and I am sorry for try to update everyday,**_

-_** A Month Later-**_

Tara had just moved into her Dad's cousin's place and she couldn't be happier, They just recently moved away from Charming to San Diego,It was an huge adjustment but it was something she had to do, Even though Jax wasn't there with like they had talked about it she had Donna move in with her and the boys a long with Donna's two kids, Abel and Thomas shared a room while Ellie and Kenny shared the other much as Tara wanted to Jax to be with them she knew turning himself in for the school shooting was the only way to get Patterson off of their backs. Patterson has been trying to get Tara to flip and give up Jax and the club but Jax decided he will take the responsibility and turn himself in for his family and for his club. Jax may have walked away from the club but the club will always be apart of him no matter what and Tara had accepted that since they are apart of her too,

Tara was making dinner when Donna walked into the kitchen."Where did you go?"Tara asked her as she was flipping hamburgers in the frying was making Cheeseburgers for them,After she placed Cheese on the hamburgers and set the lid on the pan, Tara took a sip of her red wine as she walked over to the table and sat down,"You been gone for more then an hour D."She said as she set her glass down,"Did something happened?She asked again,

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to stay out for very long. I guess I lost track of time while I went exploring the town,"Donna said as she smiles and chuckled/"San Diego is so different from Charming and the best part is that there's so many shops. We got nothing like that in Charming."She said as she got up and pours herself a glass of wine before sitting back down across from Tara,

Tara nods her head as she took another drink of her wine,"That's what I love about San Diego,There's actually places were you go shop at and not just for food,"She said as she got up and check on the cheeseburgers, When she turned off the fire she continue to talk while she get dinner on the plates."There is also an San Diego Zoo that I wanna take Abel and Thomas too. I am sure Ellie and Kenny would love it as well." Tara said as she set the plates down on the table,

During Dinner Tara and Donna told the kids about taking them to the zoo this weekend and they all loved the idea especially Abel,His eyes totally lighted up once he heard the word Zoo."Is daddy gonna be with us?"He asked, The boys doesn't know that Jax is in Jail so they both agree its not a good idea to tell them just yet since it might worry them,

Tara glanced over at Donna when she can feel Donna staring at her. Tara shook her head as she reached over and stroke the back of Abel's head."Sorry baby but your father is still out of town working,"But he will home soon though."She said as she smiles softly,

After dinner and after all the kids went into Abel's and Thomas's room to play Tara started to clean up the kitchen with Donna's help. While they were cleaning Tara could tell Donna was still watching her."Got something on your mind there?"She asked as she loaded the dishwasher,

Donna sighs as she stopped wiping down the table."Why did you lie to Abel about were Jax is?"She asked as she lean against the table and crossed her arms across her chest.

Tara sighs deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she looks over at Donna."Because me and Jax both agree that they don't need to know that their father is in jail and he won't be getting out for we decided to tell them that he is out of town working."She said as she ran her fingers through her hair."I know its wrong to lie to them Donna but me and Jax are just trying to protect them,Jax still doesn't want them visiting him in Stocken which is hard since Abel is always insisting on seeing him."She said as she rest her hand on the counter."When Opie was inside for five did you deal with it?"She asked.

"The best way I was hard at first because they were so young when Opie went inside and I thought I couldn't do it I wasn't I had Piney and the whole club there to help me get through it."She said as she shook her head."I am not saying you should turn to the club for help cause I know how hard you worked to get out of that life and honestly I wish I had that kind of strength to get out but I couldn't. Especially after Opie died I still couldn't walk away."

Did you tell Ellie and Kenny the truth about were Opie really was or did you just made up a story so they wouldn't worry?"She asked again,

"I told them the truth cause I knew if I kept lying to them about were their father was they would have gotten suspicious and ask a lot of questions,So I decided the truth was the best thing to do for them and for me."She said as she nods her head."Abel is a smart kid Tara sooner or later he is gonna find out the truth,

"That's what I am afraid of Donna, I am afraid that Abel is gonna find out that Jax is in prison for a long time and he is gonna hate me for it,Mostly he is gonna hate me for not telling him the truth,"She said as she sighs softly."I miss him so much Donna I just wish he was here."Tara then started to look around as she sighs once more."Come on lets go see what the kids are doing,"She said walking out of the kitchen. Tara was very relief that Donna had moved in to help her with Abel and Thomas but she still missed Jax and just wants him home with her and their boys,

It was the weekend both Tara and Donna took all the kids to the San Diego Zoo,While they were walking around looking at all kind of started to have a sick feeling in her stomach that she was missing Jax even more and she was hating every minute of it,While they were watching the monkey's playing around Tara heard her cell going off, She handed Thomas over to Donna and walked away so she can take the call,"Hello."She said as she answered the phone,

"hey babe."Hearing Jax's voice on the other end of the phone made Tara's heart jump a little she couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes for a moment."So they finally decided to let you use the phone this time Teller."She said as she chuckled lightly,

Jax couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head."Yeah something like that babe, I miss you so much babe. I hate being in here and being away from you and my boys,"He said as he closed his eyes for a moment as he started to picture Tara and his boys in his mind,"How are you liking San Diego so far babe?He asked.

"I Miss you so much more babe. Honestly Jax its so much better then Charming. I guess that's one of the reasons why I Chose it."She said as she smiles then sighs softly as she looked over at Abel and Thomas who was still with Donna."Jax I think its time to tell the boys the truth about were you really are,

"Tara we talked about this remember? They don't need to know that I am in keep telling them that I am out of town working. Its not the right time to tell them the truth yet. At lest not for now babe,"

Tara sighs as she nods her head."Okay I won't say anything, Um I wanna see you tomorrow, Do you think your up for a visit tomorrow?"She asked as she smiles softly,"I need to see you Jax,"She said softly,

Jax grins from ear to ear as he heard that Tara wanted to come to see him."A visit from my beautiful wife?Of course I am up for it babe.I will work on getting us a private room so we can spend some alone time together."He said as he smirks as the thought having an conjual with his wife is what he needed.

"Having troubles to take care of that yourself Teller?"She asked as she smirks and gently bit her bottom lip as she could feel her pussy getting wet by the thought of being alone with Jax in a room,

"Awe babe you know as much as I love your hand around my cock,"He said as he smirks as he chuckled. But maybe you should send some naked photos of yourself to keep my hand busy at night."He said as he grins,

"Mhmmm don't temp me Jax cause I just might,"She looked over as she heard Abel calling for her,"I gotta go Jax our son is calling me."She said as she waved at Abel and smiles softly,

"Alright babe. Go have fun with the kids and I will see you tomorrow,"I love you Tara.

"I love you too Jax."She said as she hung up and then went to join them and walked around the zoo for the rest of the day, After a long day at the Zoo and after they got home from having ice cream, All the kids went to bed after Having Pizza and watching a movie, Both Tara and Donna decided to stay up for a little longer and have some girl talk while enjoying some red wine,

"I am gonna go see Jax tomorrow." Tara said straight away as she sat back against the couch as she took a sip of her wine."He wants to get a private room for an consul." She said as she looks over at Donna.

Donna raised her eyebrows." Really? Just the two of you?" She asked as she couldn't stop grinning." I'm guessing Jax is missing you a lot." She said as she chuckled.

Tara then nods her head." Yeah I miss him so much more. The only reason Jax turned himself in was because Patterson wanted me to give up for that school shooting. So Jax decided that it was best to turn himself in." She said as she took another drink of her red wine.

Donna nods her head." Yeah I remember you telling me just a few days before we moved in here.I also remember you mention about. Jax telling Gemma the truth so she wouldn't come anywhere you. Tara then nods her head." Yeah." Ever since Jax talked to Gemma and told her that he was the one who turned himself in Gemma stayed away from Tara since then. She just hope it stays that way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Third Chapter to update. I'm gonna try to update more often!**_

Tara ended up having to wait to see Jax. Which made no sense to her what's so ever since Jax did ask for her to come in the morning. While she was impatiently waiting to see Jax Tara sent Donna a quick text. Just letting her know she is still waiting to see Jax but she will be home little later. Driving from San Diego all the way to Stocken was about few hours long. But it was worth it since she hasn't seen Jax in over a month and she was missing him like crazy. Tara was wearing her black low cut top and her short jean shorts that she knew was jax's favorite. After she sent the text she started to wonder who could be visiting Jax before her. She knew it couldn't be Gemma since Jax did specifically told her she wasn't allowed to visit because of the straining order. So it had to be the guys which she wishing it wasn't. Since Jax isn't associated with them anymore and they know that.

Lookling over she saw Chibs and Tig walking towards the door. Tara put her cell away and stood up." What you guys doing here?" Tara asked as they walked up to her.

"Just wanted to see an old brother doll." Tig said as he gave Tara a friendly hug." How are the boys?" Tig asked as Tara moved away from him.

"They are fine." She said flatly as she was still pissed off that she had to wait to see Jax." So are you guys trying to talk to Jax into coming to the club? Take the gavel back?" She asked as she looks at Chibs and Tig.

"No of course not doc. We know why Jackie Boy had to walk away from the club and we all have supported his decision. We just came to visit him that was all." Chibs said as he nods his head.

After Chibs and Tig left Tara followed the guard to an private room that Jax had bought for him and Tara. As she walked in she saw Jax sitting on the bed." Hi." She said as she just stood there in the middle of the room.

"Hey babe." Jax said as he reached for her and pulls her closer so she can stand between his legs. "Mhmmm I see your wearing my favorite shorts." He said as he slowly ran his hands up and dowm the back of her smooth legs. Pulling Tara more closer Jax slowly ran his tongue up and down her chest as he wraps his arms around her tightly." Shit I have missed you so fucking much." He said as he ran his fingers up and in her shirt and started to massage her breast through her bra.

Tara had completely forgotten why she was so pissed off of him. She gasps and moans softly as soon as she felt his tongue against her chest. Tara then gasps as she felt his hands massaging her breast. Tara gently bit her bottom lip as she removed her shirt and climb on his lap and straddles him. Tara pulls his face up and away from her chest as she presses her lips against his. Kissing him hard and passionately.

Jax groans loudly against her lips as his hands moved down grabbing her ass and started to squeeze it. He then lifted Tara up more and shifted his body so he can lay her down on the smirks as he ran his hand down her stomach." I've missed this sexy body babe." He said as he grins." I would love to take my time on it but since we only have an hour. We gotta make it quick. Sorry babe." He said as he smirks slightly.

"Then why are you still talking?" Tara asked as she grabbed an hold on his white shirt and pulls it off of his back. Looking up at him hungrily." Besides I promise Donna I wouldn't be gone all day. She has the boys with her and I have a feeling Abel is driving her crazy." She said as she chuckled lightly.

With minutes Tara and Jax tore eachother clothes off. Jax then ram his hard cock into Tara's warm wet pussy without warning. Gripping her waist tightly Jax started to thrust into Tara deeply and faster. He leans down and started to suck on her neck as his hands move down and grips her thighs tightly.

Tara gasps and moans even louder as she arches up her back. She then ran her fingernails down his back as she could feel him sqeezing her thighs. Tara then moved her hips along with his to keep up with the rhythm and speed. Feeling the burning sensation down her stomach." Fuck Jax... I'm about to lose control and cum." She groans as she could feel her legs shaking around his waist as she lost total control and cums all over his hard cock.

Jax grunts as he sucks on her neck even harder. Biting on the flesh of her skin. Jax then thrust into her faster and harder as he cums into her digging his fingers into her thighs. He starts to slow down as he kisses her deeply and passionately. Catching his breathe he slowly move an strand of hair away from her face." Next time I will take my time." He said as he grins.

"Yeah in what? 25 years?"" She asked as she looks up at him.

Jax sighs as he rolled off of her." Tara...

"Sorry Jax. I didn't mean it that way... It's just I hate this and its only a month." She said as she sighs softly.

Jax reaches for her again and pulls her closer to him." Listen I know its hard but we will get through this together." He said as he lifted her chin up and kisses her deeply and passionately as he cups her face against his hands. Resting his forehead against hers." I love you so much." He whispers.

Tara ran her fingertips against his beard as she breathe deeply." I love you too Jackson." She said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

After Tara left and Jax was back in his cell. He walked over to his bed and lean back against the wall as he couldn't stop grinning with satisfaction. An hour with his wife. His old lady was worth it. He then exhales deeply as he ran his hands over his face. Having to spend 25 years away from his family is something he can't do. He had to get out of here and soon. But the only way he could do it if he didn't get into trouble. He will do anything to get out of here and be with his family again and if being on his best behavior was his way out. He will do it for his wife and his boys.


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Three Years Later-**_

Its been three years since Jax had been in Stockton, Three years since he has seen his old lady and his boys, Three years of being locked up has been driving him crazy but he didn't let it show since he has been trying to stay out of trouble and keeping his nose clean, Which hasn't been easy but if he wanted to get out of Stockton soon and be with his family he will do absolutely anything no matter what, He can't spend the rest of his life in prison any longer,He exhales deeply as he realized he had a meeting with Lowen in an hour and he hopes she has some good news,

...

Tara had few hours until her surgery and she had some reports she needed to work on that was due at the end of the day, Without looking up and without stop typing she heard a knock at her door." Its open,' She said as she took a sip of her coffee and continue to type up her reports,"Hey Tara do you have any plans for tonight?" Stacy asked as she walked into Tara's office and sat down,

Tara nods her head."Yeah I am planning on spending my evening with my sons,"She said as she wrote something down and then went back typing."Why?She asked.

"Well I was gonna go out for a few drinks maybe meet an hot single guy and I thought maybe you would wanna join me this time,"She said as she smirks, Tara chuckled as she shook her head."As much fun that would sound Stace, I can't tonight sorry,"Why don't you ask Ashley to join you tonight."She said looking up,

"I guess I could but... personally Ashley gets on my nerves sometimes especially when shes's drunk, Besides I been trying to get you go to out for almost three years now Tara and you always come up with excuses. What are you hiding?"She asked as she smirked little,

Tara just shrugged her shoulders her shoulders,"I am not hiding anything I just don't wanna go I would rather keep my personal life separate from my work life,"She said as she turned back to her computer,"I gotta finish up my reports before my surgery, So if you don't mind Stace I would like to get back to work now,

Stacey exhales as she shook her head."Alright Tara whatever you say, But sooner or later I am gonna get you to come out and have some fun,"She said as she smirks again and left Tara's office, Tara shook her head as she chuckled and then finished up her reports, Its not that she didn't want to go out and have some fun hell Even Donna been trying to get Tara to come out once in awhile but Tara just turned her down as well, With Jax being locked up Tara would rather stay home with Abel and Thomas,

...

"Are you sure this is the only way I get to see my family?" Jax asked, Lowen has just told him about a job furlow program that she believes it was Jax's best option right now,"You know how hard its gonna be to find a job especially with my background and my criminal records?" He asked as he shook his head."Guys like me don't get a job that easily,I mean I have no experience or anything to be honest,"He said as he just shrugged his shoulders,

"Jax your a smart man and I am sure you can find a job, Listen I will give you a few days to think about it, But if I was you Jax I would take it especially if you wanna get out of here soon,"She said as she got up and picked up her briefcase."Listen I have to be at the courtroom in fifteen minutes, Just think about it and let me know what you have decided Jax," She said as she nods her head and left the room. Jax ran his hands over his face as he inhales and exhales deeply, Of course he wants to see and spend time with his family and if doing the work infurlow was the only way then he might as well do it, Its better then spending locked up here for the rest of his life,

...

Since Donna had to close up her bookstore tonight Tara made sure she got off from work early tonight to fix dinner, Both Ellie and Kenny at the movies with few friends and Donna still working Tara decided not to make huge dinner tonight, She decided to make some Pork Chops with Green beans and mash potatoes, While the Pork Chops was cooking in the oven Tara walked out of the kitchen and went to check on the boys, Walking into the boys room Tara lean against the door frame,"hey guys dinner is about ready. Go wash up okay."She said as she watched them play with blocks,

Both Abel and Thomas jumped up and ran out of the room to wash up for dinner, Tara went back into the kitchen and got the table set up. During dinner Abel kept Tara about his day in school and how he painted a picture of her and Jax. After she wiped her hands off and took the picture from him Tara smiles softly."Its beautiful baby."She said as she leans forward and kisses his forehead softly,

"Do you think daddy would love it?"Abel asked as he grins from ear to ear as he looked up at her,

"Of course he's gonna love it buddy."She said as she got up and put the painting on the refrigerator. She then sat back down and took a sip of her wine and continue to eat dinner with her boys,

"When is daddy coming home mama?"Abel asked as he took a drink of his apple juice before he went back to eating his mash potatoes,

"Soon baby."She said as she set her glass down and looks over at him and then at Thomas," Your daddy's job sometimes have him work out of town and sometimes it takes while for him to get home but he will be here."She said as she smiles softly,

"You promise Mama?"

" I promise baby."She said as she kissed his forehead again,"Now finish your dinner so you can have Ice cream later."She said as she smiles once more and finished her wine and her dinner,

...

Tara got a text from Donna saying she is going out after work with a co-worker from her bookstore, Tara texted her back letting her know there's dinner fridge if she's hungry and Ellie and Kenny isn't home yet, After she sent the text was sent and while Tara was watching the 101 Datamation with her babies while eating Ice cream, She started to think about Jax and how she hates lying to Abel and Thomas about where he really was. She wants to tell them the truth cause she knows deep down they deserve to know. But for now its best not to tell them well at lest not until Tara and Jax can both tell them together, When ever that would be,

...

Few days later Jax waled into the room and sat across from Lowen, He placed his hands down against the table as he exhales deeply before he looked straight at her,"Okay I been thinking about it and since this is probably the best way and only way to see my family even if its only on the weekends, Then tell the judge I will do the work infurlow program and I''ll find a job as soon as possible,"He said as he nods his head,

"Alright I will have the judge draw up paperwork later today for you to fill out."She said as she got up and then shook his hand."Your making the right decision Jax,"She said as she walked over to the door and knocked on it,"Hey don't tell Tara. i wanna surprise her."Jax said as he couldn't help but smirk slightly as the thought of seeing the look on Tara's face when he shows up at her door,

Lowen nods her head."Don't worry Jax your secret is safe with me,"She said as she chuckled lightly as she walked out of the room and left Jax alone for a moment, Jax can't believe he is actually gonna have a chance to spend time with his family even if it had to be only on the weekends, Its better then nothing, Being the President of Samcro Jax always had a job and now he has to find one and he knows it won't be that easy. But he will do anything to be with His old lady and his boys again,

...

_**Brand new Chapter! Hope you guys love this one. Keep the Reviews coming cause I do love reading them. The more I read them the inspire I get for writing more chapters for this story, Check out my new Story Running back home an Opie Fanfiction story, Which I Will update soon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the late update guys!**_

_**-couple Months later **_

Tara woke up by the sound of Abel and Thomas running into her room and jumping on her bed."Mommy Wake up!"Abel said as he climbed on top of Tara and gave her kisses,"Aunt Donna made french toast,"Abel said as he kept grinning at her, Tara sat up with Abel still in her lap and Thomas sitting down by side her. Tara cups his face with her hands and gave him kisses in return."I am up little man."She said as she giggles softly.

"Why don't you guys go back into the kitchen and help Aunt Donna, I am gonna go and take a quick shower,"She said as Abel rolled off Of Tara and jumped off the bed with Thomas."Come on Tommy lets go help Aunt Donna,"He said running out of the room with Thomas following him behind,

Tara couldn't but laugh as she watches her boys running out of her room. Once she started the shower and got undress she then stepped under the warm water, Feeling the warm hitting her skin Tara took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes for a moment, As she stood under the water Tara's mind started to go to Jax,Its been three years since the last time she saw him and she was missing him like crazy. She started to breathe little harder as she slowly ran her own hand down her stomach to her thighs, She gasps softly as she started to rub her clit slowly in circles,She bit her bottom lip as she started to think of Jax's hand rubbing against her clit, Even though she could do the job herself. Jax knew all the right spots to touch,Slowly slipping her finger into her pussy lip Tara groans as she could imagine Jax's hard cock inside of her, Feeling his hands. His touch and his lips against her body in her mind has made her wanting him even more, These next 23 years without Jax was gonna be harder then she thought,

After her shower and after she got dried off, Tara got dressed in her cut off shorts and an tank top,When she was brushing her hair she started to smile little as she started to remember that moment her and Jax had that night after Putting Abel and Thomas down and right after her shower,She truly loves Jax more then anything and nothing has ever change that, She just wish that Jax was here with her and the boys instead of spending the rest of his life in a jail cell,

...

After breakfast and after Tara's boys and Donna's kids all went out into the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons Tara and Donna started to clean up the kitchen."So I talked to Jax last night."Tara said as she smiles softly while she was still sweeping the floor,

"Wow really?How is he doing?"Donna asked as she was rinsing off the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

"He is is been trying to stay out of trouble and keeping his nose clean. He even says it might help him get out earlier,"Tara said as she dumped the trash from the dustpan into the trashcan,"He said he even had a meeting with Lowen couple months back and that he has a surprise for me."She said as she chuckled lightly,

"Really?What kind of surprise?"Donna asked as she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jax having a surprise for Tara and his family,

Tara then shrugged her shoulders as she started to wipe down the kitchen table."I have no idea but I am dying to find out."She said as she smiles softly,

After the kitchen was clean up and after Tara poured herself another cup of coffee her cell went off,Once she picked it up and saw it was Stacey her co-worker from the hospital calling her. She took a deep breathe as she answered."Hey Stace what's up?"She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey Tara. I was calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight with a few friends of mine,"Stacey said.

"Um...well I don't know Stacey,I;m pretty busy tonight."She said looking over at Donna who had just arched her eye brow for a moment,Tara then shook her head to let her know she will tell Donna later,

"Oh come on Tara.. You been working non-stop all week and you need night new I am sure your babysitter wouldn't mind watching your boys tonight,"She said as she looked over at an friend she wanted to introduce Tara too,"So what do you say?You in or out?"Stacey asked.

Tara then just rolled her eyes but luckily Stacey couldn't see her,"Alright I am in,Pick me up at 8 tonight."She said as she ended the call before Stacey can say more,

"What was that all about?"Donna asked as soon as Tara ended the call and put her cell in her back pocket,

"Stacey has been trying to get me go out for three years now basically since I started working at Kaiser,But I been turning her down making up excuses on why I didn't want to go out,"She said as she took a drink of her coffee,"But I agree to go tonight so she would stop begging,"She said as she chuckled lightly,

"Does she know that your... Well you know married?" Donna asked.

Tara then shook her head." Nope. Actually nobody knows and it's not because I'm hiding Jax or our marriage. Its just I want to keep my work life and my personal life seperate." She said as she finished her coffee.

...

Tara was sitting at the bar with Stacey and some of their co-workers from the hospital having a few then checked on the time and started to get up as soon she finished her second glass of wine,"Alright girls I gotta get home."She said as she grabbed her jacket and her purse,

"Tara wait you can't leave yet."Stacey exclaims as she grabs Tara's wrist before Tara had a chance to walk to pass her and out the door,

"Why?"Tara asked questioningly as she arched her eyebrows for a moment,"Stacey what the hell is going on here?"She asked again,

"Well I got a friend I want you to meet"She said as she turned over and motion for her friend to come over.

"Hey Stacey whats up?"Brandon asked once he approached them

"Hey Brandon meet my friend Tara Knowles."She said as she smirks,"Tara meet Brandon Sanders,"Brandon why don't you buy Tara another drink and get to know each other."She said as she winks at Tara and started to walk away from them."Stacey-". Tara started to say but couldn't finished that sentence since Stacey was already gone,"Listen Brandon I am sorry.. But I need to get home and relief my babysitter,"She said as she nods her head."Good night."She said simply and left the bar.

Brandon just smirks as he watched Tara leave."What the hell happened?"Stacey asked as she stood next to him."Why did she leave already?"

Brandon just shook his head."Something about her don't worry though I'll make her mind soon.I don't give up that easily."he said as he winks at Stacey and then sat down to order a beer,

When Tara pulled up into the driveway and just before she got out of her SUV she took her cell out and noticed she had gotten three missed calls from Gemma following three voice mails,She just shook her head and deleted the messages without even listening to then made an mental note to herself to remember to have Gemma's number block tomorrow,After sitting there for a few moment she inhales and exhales deeply and finally got out of her SUV and headed inside her house,

After she closed the front door and locked everything up Tara walked over to the boys room, As she quietly opened the door and lean against the doorway just watching them sleep peacefully she started to think about everything that happened in these last few years and everything she did for them of course for herself,She also started to think about their future and hopefully Jax will still be apart of that future, After watching them for twenty minutes Tara quietly closed their door and headed down the hall to her she got ready bed she laid down and rolled over to the side,She then stares at the photo of her and Jax that they took just before he had to go in for 14 months,"Hey babe just wanna say I love you and I miss you so much. Good night?"She said softly as she reached over and turned off the light lamp and then drifted off to sleep and started to think about Jax's arms around her,

..

Jax laid on his cot quietly staring up at the ceiling as he started to think about tomorrow, He found a good job an 9 to 5 job,Of course it was Automotive had thought of other jobs he even thought of being a waiter but of course being an Mechanic is something he knew really well and since he grew up around cars and bikes he knew how to work on them and fix them. He has been only working at Tony's automotive for three months now and he finally has a chance to see Tara and his boys tomorrow. He can't wait to have Tara in his arms and spend every moment with her and his boys this weekend,

_**Yeah I was gonna have Jax be a waiter cause it would be something very different but honestly I can't picture him as a waiter so Mechanic made more sense lol. Hope you guys love this chapter! Happy reading,**_


	15. Chapter 15

It was Saturday morning and only 7am. Tara had a whole day plan. She was gonna take the boys to the water park for swimming and fun. After that she was gonna take them to the park so they can run off all of their of course end their fun day with pizza and a family movie for their choice before bed, Tara has been working non stop at the hospital all week that she wanted to spend the whole day with her sons, Getting out of bed and after Tara threw her robe on she grabbed her clothes out of her drawer and headed out of the room and into the bathroom. After Tara turn on the water in the shower and let the water starting to warm up she hung her clothes over the towel rack,She then got undressed before she stepped into the warm water, Once she let the warm water hit her body Tara closed her eyes and exhales deeply as she started to wash her body and then her hair. Once she was done Tara pulled back the shower curtain and shut off the water, After she stepped out of the shower and dried off she started to get dress, Today Tara decided to wear her two piece bathing suit under her jean shorts and her long white shirt that was little see through,This way she wouldn't have to change into her bathing suit before getting into the pool with the boys, After she brushed out her hair and did an last check in the mirror Tara went to wake up the boys,

Walking into the boys room Tara woke up Abel and Thomas and told them they were gonna go to the water park for swimming and fun,"Are Ellie and Kenny coming with us?"Abel asked as he got out of bed and got dressed while Tara helped Thomas getting dressed,

Tara smiles as she nods her head."Yes even Aunt Donna is coming too."She said as she finished dressing then stood up as she rest her hands on her hips,"So what do you guys want for breakfast?Waffles or Pancakes?"Tara asked them as she looks down at them.

"Waffles!"The boys both said together, Tara giggles softly as she nods her head."Waffles it is then, Why don't you guys hang out in the living room while I go and fix breakfast,"She said as she walked out of their room with them following behind her, After she turn on some Cartoons she looked over and saw Ellie and Kenny walking out into the living room."Hey guys your just in time.I am gonna go make some waffles for breakfast,"You guys excited to go to the water park today?"She asked

Both Kenny and Ellie nods their head as they smiled,"Thanks for inviting us Aunt Tara,"Ellie said as she sat down on the couch,"We never got to experience anything like this in Charming,"Kenny said after,

Tara smiles as she nods her head."Well I am glad to do it guys,"She said as she walked into the kitchen and started to make waffles for everyone,About 30 minutes later after Tara got the waffles on their plates and after she called them all into the kitchen,Tara made herself and Donna a cup of she walked into the living room and handed Donna her cup of coffee Tara heard a knock at the door, Raising her brow for a moment she set her cup down on the coffee table,"Are you expecting anyone?"Tara asked,

"No I don't think so."Donna said as she also set her cup down next to Tara's as she stood up,Tara then exhales deeply as she walked over to the moment she opened the door and once she saw the one person she never expected to see standing right in front of her Tara's jaw's dropped to the ground but her heart started to beat even faster,"Jax?"She asked as she was still in shocked,

Jax chuckled as he saw the look on Tara's face that was totally priceless and of course worth it,"Hi babe,"He said as he grins at her,"So you gonna let me in or do I need to stand here all day?"He asked as he smirks,

Tara quickly turned to Donna,"Quick pinch me,I need to know if I am dreaming or not,"She said as she still couldn't believe Jax was actually standing right in front of her. Tara then quickly jumped when she felt Donna pinch her arm."Ow!" She said as she smacked Donna's arm

Donna then chuckled as she rubbed her arm." Now that your awake and not dreaming. You should let your husband in." She said looks at Tara and then at Jax as he smirks slightly." Donna's right you should let me in babe." He said as he grins at her.

Tara then moved to the side and let him in. Just as she closed the door and was about to say something Abel and Thomas came running towards Jax."Daddy!" Both Abel and Thomas said as they both jumped on him.

Jax caught both of his sons in his arms. Hugging them tightly and giving them kisses Jax inhales and exhales deeply." God I miss you guys!" He said as he laughs." God you've gotten so big." He said as he looks at his sons.

"We've missed you too daddy. Mama is taking us all to the water park. Maybe you can come with us daddy." Abel said as he grins wider. He then looked up at Tara." Can daddy come to the water park with us mommy?"

"Um... Why don't you boys get ready so I can talk to your dad alone for a moment okay?"" Hey Donna can you finish getting the boys ready?" She asked as she looked over at Donna for a moment.

Donna then nods her head." Yeah sure. Come on boys." She said as she reached for their hands."Welcome back Jax."She said as she gave him an friendly smile." Thanks Darling." He said as he gave her an friendly kiss on the Donna left down the hall way into Abel's room. Tara looks over at Jax for a moment as she still couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of her, In her home well their home once he gets out finally."One question well actually few questions actually,Like why are you here?How are you here? And am I really dreaming? I mean I know Donna pinched me but I still think I am dreaming here, Jax its not even 25 years yet and here you are standing here in front me and I don't understand why. Did they let you go?Did Patterson say something?"She kept asking so many questions when Jax walked up to her and then placed his hands on her shoulders as he laughs,"Babe your rambling."He said as he chuckled,

Tara took a deep breathe as she exhales slowly and nods her head."Okay sorry... Its just that I don't understand why your here? so wanna explain Jackson."She said looking up at him, Jax gave Tara one of his best smiles as he nods her head."Your not dreaming babe.I am here and really standing right here in front of you."He said as he slowly raised his hands up and rested them against the side of her neck,

"Patterson didn't say anything really except that she is still trying to find the real source of the KG9. I also know its not 25 years yet. But few months ago I talked to Lowen and she wanted me to do an job furlow program were I will work during the week and have a chance to come home to my family on the weekends, She said that this is the only way I get to see you and our sons and not to mention it will make my time in prison go by faster too,"He said as he caresses her cheekbones with his thumbs."So does that answer your questions?"He asked her,

Tara then nods her head as she felt his thumbs against her cheekbones."Yeah it does. So what kind of job did you get?"She asked him as she was hoping it something that wouldn't put him back in prison and away from her or their sons again.

"I am an Mechanic at Tony's Automotive In Lodi. I work there from Monday to Friday from 8-to 5 and then On the weekends I am home, Saturday nights I am here all night and Sundays I am here until I go back which would be usually at 7 or 8 at the latest,"He said as he grins down at her,

Tara then rested her hands against his chest as she looks up at him more,She closed her eyes for a moment as she breathe deeply and then exhales deeply as she slowly opened her eyes as she smiles little more."Okay I had to make sure."She said as she still had her hands on her chest."So wanna go to the water park with us?"She asked as she grins even wider,

"I would love to go to the water park with my family, But I got nothing to wear though babe."He said as he looks down at his clothes and chuckled,"I don't think I can go into the water wearing this,"He said as he smirks. Tara then chuckled as she nods her head."Come on lets go get the boys ready and we can stop by an clothing store and see if we can you get some shorts for the water park,"She said as she took his hand and started to walk him down the hall to Abel's room,

"Hey boys guess what?Daddy is coming with us."She said as she watched Abel and Thomas getting all excited and running up to Jax."Yay."They both said as they started to jump and down,Abel then grabs Jax's hand pulling him out of the room."Lets go daddy,"He said running out of the room with Jax and Thomas following couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the boys pack backs,

"Hey you okay?"Donna asked as she stood next to Tara,

Tara then nods her head."Yeah I am good Jax is home for the weekend, I'll explain later."She said as she saw the confused look on Donna,"Come on lets go save him before they tackle him down,"She said as she chuckled lightly,"Hey you guys ready to go?"Tara asked Ellie and Kenny as Jax walked out with Abel and Thomas to put them in their car seat and booster seat, They both nodded their heads,"Alright lets go,"She said as she grabbed her car keys while Donna grabbed hers along with the house they got into their cars and Tara pulled out of the driveway first and started to head towards the clothing store to buy Jax something to wear at the water park.

_**This chapter is really long and more chapters might be lot longer then this. Gonna do the water park in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and keep those reviews coming! You guys are truly amazing.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling into the parking a lot of the clothing store. Tara turned off the engine and got out as soon as Donna pulled right next to her,"Hey I am gonna take Jax in and see if we can find him something to wear for the water park. Mind watching the boys?We shouldn't be inside very long though."She said as she threw her purse over her shoulder."Yeah we will be fine,"Donna said as she nods her head,Tara then nods her head as she walked over to Jax."Ready?"She asked him,

Jax then nods his head,"Lead the way darling."He said as he smirks slightly,"Come on."She said as she grabs his hand and walked into the clothing store with him. As she took him towards the men selection and started to look for some shorts for him to wear so he could go into the pool with the boys she then heard an female voice talking to Jax,"I haven't seen you in here before handsome. Need help with anything?"She asked in her flirtatious voice, Jax just chuckled and shook his head."Thanks but I am good though."Alright but if you need help finding anything I will be around,"The female worker said,

That's when Tara turned around and held two pair of shorts that she found for him."Like he said he's good. But I am sure there's other male customer around that would love your help though."Tara said as she pulled Jax away from her."Try these on."She said as she hands him the shorts."Babe I wasn't trying..."

Jax just go and try those on please."She said looking at him."I am gonna go and keep looking just in case those don't fit right,"She said as she walked passed him, Jax then sighs as he nods his head and without saying another word he walked into the men dressing room. Wearing shorts is very new to Jax since he always wore long jean pants most of his life,After checking himself in the mirror he sighs softly as he didn't like wearing them."Well I guess this is part of the change then."He said to himself as he took one more look. After he tried them both on and slipped back into his jean pants and walked out of the men dressing room with both of the shorts in his hand. Walking over to Tara he set them in the cart."They fit babe,"He said.

Tara then nods her head."Good."She said threw few more pair of shorts into the cart."Now I am gonna go and find a new bathing suit for me."She said as she walked past him and headed towards the swimwear in the women department, While looking for the right bathing suit she picked out three to try on, Jax walked up to her as he watched her."Tara you know I wasn't interested in her right?"He asked her.

Tara nods her head."Yeah I know that Jax, That's not it though."She said as she looked at the bathing suits over."Then what is it babe?"He asked as he started to wonder what changed Tara's mood all of sudden. Tara sighs as he looked up at him."You say your new job is in Lodi right?"She asked him. Jax then furrow his brow for a moment."Yeah it is. why are you asking?"He asked as he was little confused right now.

"Because Jax I am wondering if your still talking to the club since they are always in Lodi during their runs. We may not be in Charming anymore but I know how the club works Jackson."Jax then sighs as he nods head."Yeah I've talked to some mostly Bobby and Chibs, They been coming into the shop few times while they are in Lodi."He said looking at her."Babe they are not trying to get me back into the club if that's what your worried about."He said looking at her more.

"I know that and its not what I am worried about though."She said as she sighs softly."I am worried about her,"She said looking at him.

"Who Gemma?"He asked her as he shook her head."Babe I haven't spoken to her in over three years not since I Told her I was gonna turn myself in and not letting her having any visits either."He said as he stepped closer to her,"You don't have to worry about her babe,"He said softly.

"Jax Gemma is the least of my worries right now but that's not who I am talking about,It's Ima,"She said in an stern voice,

"Ima?What does she have to do with this?"Jax asked as he furrow his brow more,

"She has everything to do with this. Donna went to Charming few weeks ago said she needed to talk to her lawyer about finally selling her and Opie's house as soon as possible, She went to the clubhouse to talk to Bobby about her selling since Bobby is the one that Piney trusted with Donna's finance. She said Ima was there and when she asked Bobby about it. Bobby said she is now working for Collette in Lodi which mean Jackson, Its gonna be matter of time before she finds out that your around and she is gonna try to dig her claws into you again,"She said,

Jax sighs as he rest hands against the side of her neck and lifted her head up so she will look at him."Babe I don't give a shit what she does cause I am not part of that life anymore we both aren't part of that life anymore."What Ima or Collette does doesn't concern us babe. Okay?"He asked her,

Tara sighs deeply as she nods her head."Yeah okay babe."She said as she leans up and kisses him gently,"I am gonna go try these on and then we could go."She said as she walked passed him."Do you need any help?"He asked her.

"Nah I think I can handle it on my own but maybe later you can help me get out of it."She said as she winks at him and smirks as she slip into the dressing room,Jax smirks as he gently bit his bottom lip and shook his head and chuckled softly, He then grab his cell and called Bobby real quick.

"Hello?"Bobby asked as soon he answered,

"Hey Bobby it's jax."He said as he lean against the shopping cart,

"Hey brother How are you? Where are you?"Bobby asked as he sat by the club bar,

"I am good I am with Tara right now getting ready to go to the water park with the family, Listen do me a favor whatever you do don't tell Ima that I am in Lodi."He said as he looked over at the dressing room as he still waits for Tara to come out,

"Ima?"Bobby asked as he was little confused about what was going on,"Tara found out from Donna that Ima is working at Collettes in Lodi and I don't want her to know that I am working there. I want her to stay away from me at all cost Bobby," Bobby nods his head,"Yeah alright I won't say anything Jax. But what about Gemma though?"He asked,

Jax just shook his head."Tell her whatever you want cause I really don't give a shit anymore. There's nothing Gemma could say or do at this point she is not going anywhere near my family,"He said as he looked over and saw Tara walking up to him."I gotta go."He said as he hung up and put his cell back into his pants pocket,

"Who was that?"She asked as she set her new bathing suits into the cart,"Just my PO Checking up on me making sure I am were I"m supposed to be."He said as he grins and threw his arm over her shoulder and pulls her closer as he kisses her deeply."Mhmm so you ready to go?"He asked her.

"Yeah lets get out of her before Donna starts to worry and come searching for us."She said as she chuckled and walked towards the front with him so she can pay for their stuff.

...

After Tara changed into her new bathing suit that's an one piece that's black with yellow stripes going on the side she walked over to the other side and went to check on Jax,"Damn those shorts look good on you."She said as she smirks slightly as she walked up to him,"Come on lets go and enjoy the pool with our boys."She said as she grabbed his hand and leans him outside to the pool area. Abel ran up to them as he pointed to the water slide,"Mommy can I slide down that?"He asked her,

"Um.. I Don't know buddy it looks kinda high up."She said looking at the water slide, Jax then spoke up."I'll go up there with him,"He said as he picked up Abel in his arms,"Alright go ahead just be careful though."Don't worry Mama we will be."Jax said as he leans down and kisses her gently,"Come on buddy lets go down the water slide."he said as he walked to the water slide with Abel in his arms,

Tara took Thomas into the kiddie pool since he is still too young for the big pool right now,"Don't worry Thomas in a few years you will be able to join your brother in the big pool."She said as she kissed his cheek, Donna then walked over and sat down at the edge of the kiddie pool as she watched Tara with Thomas."You seem happy now that Jax is home for the weekend,"She said,

"No I am and its great that he is home and everything but..." But what?"Donna asked she looked over at Tara,"What's up?"She asked again,

"Its just The club knows he is working in Lodi and he's been talking to Bobby and Chibs lately,"She said as she held Thomas while he kept splashing the water around, Donna just shrugged her shoulders."So that doesn't mean anything Tara,"You know he gave up the club Charming and the life for you and your boys, So you guys can have a normal life,"She said looking at her,

"Yeah that's what Jax said but I can"t help but think that they still want him to come back, Donna he still has that repear tattoo on his back."So just ask him to get it removed or black it out," Donna said, Tara shook her head."I can't ask him to do that,"She said as she felt Thomas splashing water at her and heard him giggle,

"Why not?"She asked as she looked over and watched her kids going down the water slide with Jax and Abel, Tara looked up and watched him sliding down with Abel,"Because even though he says he is not apart of that life anymore the club is still apart of him and it will be like him asking me to remove my tattoo which we both know he won't allow,"She said as she watched Abel running over to them."Mommy did you see that big splash that me and daddy did?"He asked,

Tara nods her head."Yeah I saw buddy,"She said as she laughs."I am gonna go and play with Kenny and Ellie,"He said as he took off, "Be careful."She called then got out of the kiddie pool and grabbed a towel and dried Thomas off, She then hands him over to Donna as she started to dry herself off. Tara then heard couple female swimmers talking couple feet away from her,

"Hey Sarah check out that hot guy coming out of the pool."The one female swimmer said as her friend nods her head."Damn he is definitely hot all dripping wet and with his long blonde hair sliking back."I am gonna go talk to him,"She said as she started to walk past Tara,"Hey you sure you wanna do that?"Tara asked as she walked up to the female swimmer."The female Swimmer then turn around as she glared at Tara,"why would that be any of your business if I do or not?" Well maybe its because his wife and his two sons are here,"Tara said as she rest her hand against her hip,

"What you talking about?"She asked Tara,

"Well see that little boy over there sitting with his Auntie, Well that''s his son."She said looking over to were Kenny and Ellie was and that other little boy over there is his other son. Oh yeah I am his wife so again I ask are you sure you wanna go and talk to him?" The female swimmer threw her hands up and shook her head and back up."No thanks,"She said as she went back to her friend, Tara then sighs deeply as she grab a towel and walked over to Jax,

Jax took the towel from Tara as he wipe his face off."Thanks babe."He said as he leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately."Everything okay?"He asked her,"Yeah everything is fine babe,"She said as she nods her head."Why don't we gather up the troops and change so we can get out of here. I promise Abel and Thomas I was gonna take them to the park for awhile so they can run off their energy."She said looking at him, After Jax wrapped the towel around his waist and once again threw his arm over her shoulder he nods his head."Sounds good to me,"He said as they went to gather everyone,

...

During the rest of the afternoon They all spent the day at the park that was only few blocks away from home, Tara had already packed an picnic lunch earlier in the morning before Jax came home, As Donna Jax and Tara sat at the picnic table watching Abel Thomas Ellie and Kenny playing around. "Hey did you Donna has her own book store?"Tara asked as she started the conversation again,

Jax arch his eye brow for a moment. "Wow really?"He asked her. Donna then nods her head."Yeah I just opened it just few months ago,"Its called Donna's Bookstore,"She said as she took a drink of her water bottle, "Wow that nice Donna,"He said as he wipe his beard after he took another bite of his ham and cheese sandwich."That's amazing Darling, Opie would have been proud of you."He said as he took drink of his Gatorade," How are things at the hospital babe?"He asked Tara,

"Things are good, I get a long with everyone there and unlike St,Thomas my boss doesn't pry into my personal life."Meaning?"He asked her."Meaning she doesn't ask me about my personal life and I never tell."She said as she finished her sandwich. Jax then nods his head."That's probably a good thing. Especially if we are gonna have a normal life,"Exactly,"She said as she kisses him gently,"Besides I am just doctor doing her job that's all that matters,"She said as she finished her water.

...

Later that night Tara didn't feel like cooking so she just ordered a large pepperoni pizza for dinner and they all sat around the living room watching the new live action Movie The Lion King, After the movie was over and while Donna offered to clean up Tara and Jax took the boys into the bath room and gave them their bath, Sitting on the tolit lid while Jax lean against the wall, Tara then smiles."They had fun today."She said as she watched them play with their water toys, Jax then nods his head as he walked over and kneels down,"Yeah they did."He said as he started to wash Abel while Tara started to wash Thomas,

"I miss this."Jax said as he grabbed the small cup and poured cool water over Abel's head and rinse off the shampoo out of his hair, Tara then nods her head."I know you do,"she said as she did the same for Thomas, After the boys had their bath and after Tara and Jax got them ready for bed, Abel looked up at Jax as he laid down,"Are you gonna be here in the morning daddy?"He asked him,

Jax rest his hand against Abel's chest as he nods his head."Of course I will be here buddy,"He said as he leans down and kisses Abel's forehead."Good night buddy,"Good night Daddy. Good night mommy."Good night baby."She said as she kissed his forehead after she tugged Thomas in, Walking out of the room with Jax Tara closed the door behind her."They miss you."She said as she walked away from the door.

"I miss them too,"He said as he walked up to her and rest his hands against the sides of her neck," I miss their mom even more,"He said as he smirks slightly as he leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately, He then slowly backs up Tara against the wall as he slowly slide his hands down and grip her waist,"Remember the last time we were together and I said I wanted to take my time with this sexy gorgeous body of yours?"He asked as he gently lick his bottom lip,

"Tara then gently bit her bottom lip as she gently stroke his beard with her index finger."Yeah I remember."She said as she smirks slightly, Jax then slid his hands more down and behind as he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist,"Tonight that's exactly what I am gonna do."He said as he leans up and kisses her more deeply and passionately as he walked towards her room that would be his soon, After he kicked the door shut with his foot and kicked his shoes off. He walked over to the bed and slowly laid Tara down,"Just relax babe and let me explore every inch of your body,"He said as he slowly lifted her shirt and pulls it up and off of her. Once he tossed her shirt to the side he then reached behind and unclip her bra. After he slid it off of her and toss it to the side. Jax leans down and wrap his mouth and started to suck on her breast slowly and gently taking his time. While he slowly tracing his index finger and thumb over her nibble. Taking his time he slowly run his tongue over her hard nibble. Tara gasps softly as she slowly closed her eyes. She then slowly arches up her back. Jax then smirks against her breast as he held her down gently." Not yet." He said as he kisses her chest." I'm still exploring." He said raspy as he went to her other breast and took his time with his mouth and tongue. Still holding her in place Jax started to work his way down her body. Kissing every inch of her body. He then slowly ran his tongue over her stomach towards down her navel." God I miss this body." He whispers as he sucks on her navel. He then sits up as he works on undoing her pants. Pulling them off slowly one leg at a time Jax also tossed them as he took her heal and started to kiss it up towards her leg and her thigh. Jax then slowly ran his tongue over Tara's lacey black panties."Mhmmm so delicious." He said as he smirks.

Tara gasps and groans as she gripped the bedsheets tightly." Just make love to me already." She moans out as she started to breathe little harder. Jax smirks as he shook his head." Not yet babe." He said as he pulls her lacey black panties off. Spreading her legs apart Jax then leans more down and started to kiss her inner thighs. When he reached her clit he wraps his arms over her thighs and ran his tongue over it. Few moments later he slowly slid his tongue into Tara's wet pussy lips and started to move his tongue around gripping her thighs tightly.

"Fuck Jax." Shw moans even louder." Jeus Christ." She groans as she arches up her back and then reaches down and gripped his hair into her hand as she kept breathing hard. Jax then flicked his tongue against her clit as he sucks on it. Aftet while he then moves back up and kisses her deeply and passionately as he massage her tongue against his as he grip her side. He groans as he could feel his cock twitching and getting hard against his jeans.

"What happened to taking your time?" She asked as she smirks." Yeah sorry but I miss the taste of your pussy babe." He said as he chuckled."Besides my cock is starting to hard.." He said as he smirks. Tara then reached up and unhooked his belt and got his jeans undone. After she was able to get jeans and boxers off. Tara then wrapped her hand around his cock as she nods her head."It's definitely hard." She said as she started to run her hand up and down his cock. Massaging her thumb against the tip of his cock to cause frigid.

Jax hitched his breath as he gritted his teeth. He could feell his cock getting more harder by her touch." Shit Tara." He moans out as he breathe even harder.." Your hand feels so good around my cock babe." He moans out. Tara continued to work her hand against his cock as she kept stroking him faster and harder she could feel him getting more harder." Make love to me Jackson." She said as she smirks.

After hearing those words Jax leans down and kisses Tara more passionately as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his then slid his hard cock into her wet pussy. He then moved down and started to suck on her neck as he started to thrust into her slowly and deeply. Tara slowly run her hands up and down his back as she started to breathe even harder." Oh God Jackson." She moans out as she tilt her head back.

Jax then started to speed up a little as he could feel her walls tightened up around his cock. Gripping her lwgs he started to thrusting into her faster and deeper as he continues to suck on her neck even harder. Tara moans and groans even louder as she started to dig her fingernails into his back." God I'm about to cum soon Jax." She said breathing hard as she gripped his back tightly.

Jax kept picking up speed." Come for me baby." He said as he thrusting into her faster and harder. Tara then arches up her back more and gasps louder as she then cums all over his cock. She gripped his back more tighter as she could feel her legs starting to ger shake against him. Jax groans louder as he lost control and explodes into her. Gripping her thighs more tighter he cums inside her. Breathing hard as he clasped down against her he slowly pulls out and rolled to his side." God that was amazing." He said as he pulled her closer and kisses her temple." I think after three years the wait was worth it." He said as he smirks slightly.

"Yeah I gueas." Tara said as she rest her head against his shoulder and her hand against his chest." What does that mean?" Jax asked.

Tara sighs as she slowly run her index finger up and down his chest." Even tbough your able to come home during the weekend. Your still not getting out until the boys are in their twenties. She said looking up at him." Your gonna miss so much of their lives Jax." She said looking at him.

"Tara we will figure it out." He said as he stroke her cheek as he kisses her softly." Don't worry so much. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Let's just enjoy the time we do have. Okay?" He asked her.

Tara then nods her head as she laid back down against his shoulder." Okay babe. I love you Jackson." She said as snuggled closer to him and then fell asleep. Jax then kisses her forehead as he smirks slightly." I love you too." He said as he held her closer and then feel asleep with her.

...

_**This is the longest chapter I've written. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter so far! Happy Reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Tara woke up as she looked over at Jax sleeping peacefully next to her. For a moment there Tara felt she was dreaming that her and Jax had an amazing sex last night, But only it wasn't a dream, It was real and it was definitely amazing. Being close to him again. To be able to feel him again has made up the last three years of being apart from each other, Tara then quietly got out of bed and threw her robe on as she walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen, Once she got the coffee started Tara then started to make breakfast for her family, While she was placing bacon into the frying pan she started on the eggs. She decided to make them all her special Omelets. With tomatoes, Onions, Avocado and of course melted cheese on top. It was the breakfast she used to make for Jax when they first started dating back in high school,

Jax slowly started to wake up at the smell of bacon cooking in the frying pan. As he got up and threw his sweat pants on he made his way towards the kitchen as the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils. As he walked into the kitchen he made his way towards Tara as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leans in as he gently kisses her neck softly,He hums softly against her neck."Good morning babe,"He whispers against her neck as he kisses his favorite spot on her neck a few times, He then rest his chin against her neck."Let me guess your making your special omelets."He said as he smirks slightly,

Tara nods her head,"Yes I am, I hope your hungry,"She said as she smiles softly.

"Hmm I am starving,"He said as he kissed her shoulder and let her get back to cooking as he made his way towards the coffee pot and made himself a cup of coffee, After he put in at least five spoons of sugar in his coffee he lean against the counter as he took a sip of it,"I miss your cooking babe."He said as he smiles broadly at her,

Tara couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at him for a moment," I hope that's not all you miss."She said as she smirks little as she winks at him, She then walked over to wear the plates were and once she set them on the counter she started to serve breakfast on the plates,"Mind waking up the boys and everyone else?"She asked as she smiles softly as she looked over at him,

Jax set his cup down as he nods his head."Of course I can,"He said as he walked over to her and kisses her quickly before he walked out of the kitchen towards the hallway,"Hey put on a shirt too."She called out which gave her a chuckle from Jax. After she served the plates and set them on the kitchen table Tara then made herself a cup of sat at the table and took a sip of the warm coffee as she waits for her family to join her for breakfast this morning,

...

All day Tara and Jax spend it with their sons. The boys wanted to go to the park for awhile, Tara had invited Donna and the kids to tag along but Donna turn the offer down since she thought Tara's time with Jax and the boys was something she needed on her own, While the boys was running on the playgrounds, Jax and Tara sat at the picnic table facing the boys. Tara then took a deep breathe as she started to speak."I want to go on the pill."She said right away as she looked over at Jax for a moment as she waited for his response,

"Are you serious?"He asked her as he raised his brow for a moment,"We haven't really talked about having another one yet,"He stated,

Tara then nods her head,"Yeah I know but for now with you still in prion and with everything else going on. I think its best if I go on a pill,"She said as she turn her attention towards her sons,"As much as I would love to have that little girl someday. Going on birth control is the best thing for right now,"She said as she looks at him,"Jax I honestly don't know what's gonna happen between us down the road or when your actually getting out, But I don't wanna be pregnant while your still in prison and even though your just here for the weekend, Its not long enough, I don't want to go through the pregnancy without you like I had to with Thomas,"She said stating the facts, She made had have Gemma and the whole club helping her but that doesn't change the fact that she needed her husband by her side at the time she was pregnant,

Jax nods his head as he understood what she was saying, He grab her hand and place it against his lips and kisses it deeply as he looks into her eyes more,"I don't know what's gonna happen either or what our future is gonna be like, But what I can promise you is that we will have that little girl we both dream of and when that time comes. I will be right there by your side every step of the way,"He said as he leans over and kisses her softly,

"So in the future like in the far away future, Your gonna be able to handle my mood swings. My hormones along with my sexual hormones and not to mention my midnight weird cravings?"She asked as she smirks slightly as she chuckled lightly,

"Every step of the way babe,"He said as he pulled her closer and kisses her forehead deeply,"I don't wanna miss anything just like how I missed everything with Abel and Thomas, When he found out that Wendy was pregnant with Abel he basically just bailed on her. Which he regretted because of what happened with Abel of him being born prematurely and half of his stomach hanging out, When Tara was pregnant with Thomas he ended up spending 14 months behind bars at the stockton prison, if and when Tara finally decides to get pregnant again he is gonna make sure he doesn't miss anything,

...

Monday Morning had came really fast for Jax, Even though he enjoyed his weekend with his family and didn't really want to leave last night he knew he had to get back to prison and back to work the next day. While working on the engine of an Toyota truck that came in this morning Jax started to think more about his and Tara's conversation yesterday at the park about her being on birth control, Of course he would love to have a little girl with her but he knew right now wasn't the right time yet,

Tony his boss and owner of the shop came over to him as he examines the engine,"Good job Teller."He said as he nods his head,"Your actually doing a great job keep it up,"He said as he slapped Jax's back, Jax then stood up straight and wipe his hands off of the rag as he nods head,"Thanks man."He said as he looked at the engine for a moment,"The truck should be done and ready in a couple of hours,"He said as he grabbed an wrench and was about to work on the engine more when he heard a familiar pulling up, He then turn and saw Nero getting out of his blue catalac,"Um.. Excuse me for a moment,"He said as he set the wrench down and quickly wipe his hands off as he walked over to Nero,

"Hey brother,"Jax said as he greeted Nero with a bro hug,"I had a feeling I was gonna run into you sooner or later."He said as he chuckled,"So what brings you here Nero?"Jax asked,

"Actually I am here because of Gemma Jax,"He said as he took off his sunglasses and place it on his shirt pocket,"She got wind that your sorta out and working Here in Lodi,"He said as he looks at Jax.

Jax just nods his head as he wasn't really all that surprised."Yeah I Figured she was gonna find out sooner or later,"He said as he sighs deeply," So what is this all about Nero?"He asked him.

"Well you know the straining order against her has expired like last year, She wants to see her family Jax,"He said as he looked at Jax once more."Listen I know what she did to you and what she almost did to Tara was wrong, But do you think she really deserves to still be punished for that? You know how much she love those boys Mano,"He stated,

"Yea well Gemma should have thought of that before she threaten my old lady. I get it Nero you love my mom which means your loyalty is with her just like my loyalty is with Tara and my boys, As far as my family is concern Gemma is dead to my family, The mother I knew or at least I thought I knew died the day my father died,"The straining order made of expired she is not welcome in my family's home,"He said as he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit as soon as he placed it in his mouth,

"Alright I hear you Jax, I won't bring it up again."He said as he shifted his feet a little,"So how does it feel to be able to get out of prison if it's only for a week?"He asked,

Jax took out the cigarette out of his mouth as soon as he took the first drag from it,"Actually its good man, I mean I am working which is actually a good thing and the best part is that I get to come home on the weekends to be with my family,"He said as he heard Tony his boss call for him, He looked back his shoulder,"I 'll be right there,"He said as he threw the cigarette down and grinds it with his work shoe,"I gotta get back to work,"He said as he gave Nero one more bro hug,"We should do this again some time,"He chuckled as he walked back into the shop,

After Nero left Jax sighs deeply as he already knew about the straining order being expired, But he also know it doesn't change anything really, Gemma had tried everything she can to keep his boys and him in that life and Tara did everything she was supposed to do to pull them all out of it. He wasn't gonna let Gemma pull his family back into that life again. He was good with his life now and his life wasn't with the club anymore it was with Tara and his boys just like it should have been along,

...

_**NEW Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Later tonight I might just start working on Chapter 18 depending how I am feeling though, Happy Reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Tara was sitting in Dr. Mitchell's 'office for about 30 mins. While she was waiting Tara looked through her phone and noticed she got a text from Jax. Since he was working out of prison during the week he was able to have cell at his work well a burner mostly so it couldn't be traced. After she returned the text Dr. Mitchell walked in and closed the door behind her." I hope you weren't waiting too long." She said as she made her way back to her desk and sat down." What can I do for you today Dr. Knowles?" She asked as she rest her hands on her desk.

After Tara put her cell away she sat up straight." I wanna go on birth control and I wanna start as soon as possible. Dr. Mitchell nods her head as she pulled out some paper work out from her file cabinet." Why don't you fill this out and we can get you on the pill." She said as she set the paper down in front of Tara to fill it out." I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you wanna do this so soon?" She asked as she was curious.

Without looking up Tara sighs as she really didn't want to explain why she decided to go on birth control. So instead of telling the real truth she just told the truth Dr. Mitchell just needed to hear." My husband is always away on business." She said as finished up filling out the paperwork." Me and him decided with us both working and with him out of town for work having another baby isn't the right time yet." She said as she finished and handed the paperwork.

Dr. Mitchell didn't press any further information as she looked over at the paperwork and nods her head."I will be right back." She said as she got up from her desk and walked to her door and walked out. Tara sighs deeply as she hated lying about her husband's whereabouts. But she didn't want any other doctors know everything about her life well not yet anyways.

...

Walking into her apartment after appointment with Dr. Mitchell that felt like forever. Tara was ready to soak into the tub and take couple hour nap before picking up Thomas from day care and Abel from school. She even offered to pick up Kenny and Ellie from school and take them all out to eat since Donna has to work at the bookstore and she wasn't gonna be home until late tonight.

When Tara got into the warm bath and laid back against the tub. Her body started to relax and the warm water started to losen up her muscles. She was about to close hers to take an twenty minute rest when her cell was going off."Awe come on just twenty minutes of peace." She muttered as she sighs softly and answered." You're disturbing my peace." Was the first thing she said.

"Sorry babe. I was calling to see how your appointment went." Jax said as he leans back against the wall of the shop as he waits for his ride back to Stocken." Shit Jax.I'm sorry. I was gonna call but I guess I forgot." She said as she smiles softly." The appointment went well actually. put me on birth control that will last for at least ten years... Or more. Depending on what's gonna happen with us in the future."She said.

"You're still worried aren't you babe?"He asked as soon as his ride pulled up." Listen I'm gonna talk to Lowen tomorrow and see what my options are about getting out early."He said as he got into the car. "Like what kind of Options?" Tara asked as the thought of having Jax out early and home full time had definitely put an smile on her face.

He could hear the smile in her voice as he grins." You will find out soon enough babe." He said as soon as his ride pulled up in front of Stockton prison." I gotta go but we will talk more this weekend. I love you Tara."He said as he reached the front gate.

"I love you too Jackson."She said as she hung up. After her phone conversation with Jax Tara finally decided to get out of the tub. After drying off and getting dressed in her jean pants and her red tank top. She pulled the plug from the drain and let the water go down in the tub sink as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen and made fresh pot of coffee. She looked at the time and saw she still had an hour before she had to pick up the kids.

...

While Tara was sitting out in the parking lot of the high school waiting for Kenny and Ellie Abel started about his day in school." Mama guess what?"He asked as he stopped coloring for a moment." What buddy?" Tara asked as she was going through her phone."I an gold star today for tracing all my alphabets." He said as he smiled big. Tara then turn her head as she smiled even more." That's awesome baby. I'm so proud of you."She said as she smiles at him." And guess what else?" He asked. "What?" She asked once again."My teacher. let me be her big helper." Abel said as was really excited about that.

"I'm glad you had a good day buddy." She said as she saw Kenny and Ellie walking towards the car. As soon as Ellie sat in the front seat and Kenny sat in the back with Abel and Thomas. Tara started up the car." So you guys hungry? Wanna go get some pizza or something?" She asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Pizza!"Everyone said at the same time. Tara nods her head as she made a turn to the right."Pizza it is then." She said as she drove to Round Table Pizza." So.. How come mom couldn't picked us up?" Ellie asked while she was looking through her phone. "She had to work at the bookstore again and looks like she's gonna be working late tonight too." Tara said as she pulled up in front of the Round Table Parking lot.

when they all got a table after Tara ordered an large Pepperoni with black olives Pizza. As they all sat down and when Tara got Thomas settled in the high chair she sat down next to Abel." When is daddy coming home?" Abel asked as he started coloring in his coloring book again." He's coming home this weekend buddy." She said as she took a drink of her ice water.

"So when is uncle Jax getting out of...?" Kenny started to ask but Ellie started to kick him in the leg to shut him up. He started to rub his leg as he glared at Ellie and lowered her voice." What was that for?" He asked.

"You know better then ask. that especially in front of Abel. Since he doesn't know yet."She whispered back. Kenny then looked over at Tara. He then sighs as he realized he almost slipped up." Sorry Aunt Tara." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Tara then shook her head." It's okay Kenny don't worry about it."She said as soon as their pizza came." Get it while it's hot guys."She said as she gave Abel his slice of pizza and cut up Thomas's before letting him have it.

...

Donna was looking at the time as she was done helping the customer." Just two more hours and I am free." She said to herself as she put the money in the cash register." Welcome to Donna's bookstore." She said as she heard the door bell chime as the door open." Can I help you with.. Something?"She asked as she looked up and realized who had just walked into her bookstore." What the hell you doing here?"She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I am not here to fight with you. I am just here to see my grandbabies." Gemma said as she walked up to the counter and set her bag down. she then looked around." You got a nice little bookstore here Donna."She said as she picked up a book and started to browse through it.

" How did you find me Gemma?" Donna asked." I had juice look you up."She said as she closed the book and set it down." So where's my boys?" Home with Tara?"She asked. Donna didn't answer as she she just glared at Gemma.

" Alright look. I know Tara is here and this is where she brought my boys."She said as she looked at Donna for a moment. She then grabbed her bag." I'm staying at motel 6. Have Tara bring them there tomorrow."She said as she took another look around and then back at Donna." Have a good night Donna." She said as she left the bookstore.

After Gemma left Donna quickly locked up and got into her car. She then quickly texted Tara letting her know she's on her way home and she needed to talk to her about something. She then dropped her phone on the passenger seat and started her car. Aftet she got her seat buckled she drove home. She knew she had to tell tara about Gemma before Gemma ends up finding her and the boys.

...

_**So Gemma went to see Donna first. Sooner or later she was gonna have Juice track down them down. The question is. Is Tara gonna go see Gemma or should she talk to Jax first? Leave some reviews.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_-Few Days Later-_**

Tara really didn't want Gemma of all people to find her. But now that Gemma has Tara now had no choice but to face her. Tara quickly got dressed in her Capri pants and her light blue t-shirt when she slipped her shoes on, she walked out into the living room and grabbed her purse as she grabbed her keys. She then walked into the kitchen."I am gonna go talk to Gemma." Tara said to Donna. Donna looked at Tara as she raised her eyebrows for a moment." Are you serious?" She asked.

Tara,then nods her head." Yeah I am. If I don't talk to her now. She's gonna come here. I can't have that. I can't have her around my sons." She said as she looks over at Abel and Thomas." I will be back in an hour." She said as she walked out of the front door and shut it behind her. When she got into the drivers seat and started her SUV Tara heard her cell going off. She quickly answered as she got buckled in." Hello?"She asked as she rested her hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey you doing?" Jax asked. He just got to work but he had about 30 mins to spare. So he thought he give Tara a call before his shifted started.

Tara really didn't want to tell Jax she was gonna talk to Gemma. She doesn't even wanna tell him that she's here worming her way back into their lives or the fact she got Juice to track them some how. So she just said the first thing that was on her mind."I am going shopping for dinner tonight. I wanna get it done now since I have to work late tonight at the hospital." Which was part true she did have to work late tonight and she wanted to go shopping. She just wanted to get this thing with Gemma over with.

"Alright babe. I will let you go then. I will see you tomorrow." He said as he grins against the phone."I love you babe." He said softly.

"Love you too Jax. I will see you tomorrow." Tara said as she hung up and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Motel 6. Gemma is dangerous and Tara knew that and Gemma's influence is something she wants in their lives especially Abel's and Thomas's.

...

Gemma was just about to check her cell to see if Nero tried to reach her. She basically told him and the club she was going out of town. She just didn't mention she was coming down to San Diego to see her grandsons. She even made juice promise he wouldn't tell the club were she went. When she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and answered it." Hi Tara."She said.

Tara just walked passed Gemma and turned around to face her as she crossed her arms against her chest." Donna said you wanted to talk. So start talking Gemma."She said glaring at Gemma.

Gemma closed the door behind her as she stared back at Tara."Where's my grandsons?"She asked as she set her hands on her hips.

"They are with Donna. What you doing here Gemma?" Tara asked." Your not even supposed to be here."She said as she clench her jawlines.

"I came to see my grandsons. My straining order has been lifted. It's been almost two years Tara. I deserve..." Tara then threw her hand up to stop Gemma from talking."I know about the straining order being lifted. But that doesn't mean I am gonna let you go anywhere near my family. Especially Abel and Thomas."She said as she walked up Gemma." You still can't accept the fact that I am their mother and Jax's wife. You also can't accept the fact Jax chose his family. over you and the club. "She scoffed as she shook her head as she walked passed her and towards the door." Go back to Charming Gemma and leave my family the hell alone."She said as she opened the door. was about to leave when Gemma finally spoke up.

"You really think you can keep me away from my grandsons? from Jax?"She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest."They are my family."She said sternly.

Tara then slammed the door shut as she walked straight up to Gemma again." No Gemma they are mine family. You lost that right a long time ago. Your an danger to my boys Gemma. You were so hell bent on keeping Jax in the club and the boys closer. That you didn't realize that the violence that was happening in Charming wasn't safe for them. Jax and I never want our sons to grow up in that life. They deserve to have a normal life and I am gonna do whatever it takes to make that happen. Stay away from me and my family. Stay away from Donna and her family. You don't belong here. So seriously go home Gemma. There's nothing here for you anymore Gemma."She said as she walked over to the door. "Or what doc? What you gonna do? huh? Kill me?"Gd asked.

Tara had just opened the door as she turned to face Gemma once more."No don't have to. Your already dead to my family. But if you don't leave then my husband just might."She said as she closed the door behind her after she stepped out. Leaving Gemma standing alone in her hotel room.

...

Few hours later Tara walked into the apartment with bags of food in her hands. As she kicked the door shut and made her way into the kitchen she set the bags on to the counter." Hey Donna how did everything go here?"She asked as she started to put things away.

"Everything went fine here. How did everything go with Gemma?"She asked as she helped Tara put things away. Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she folded the paper bags and put them in the bottom cupboard.

"I basically told her that there's nothing here for her anymore and that she should just go back to Charming. So I'm expecting she should be gone by tomorrow morning."She said as she poured herself some coffee.

" Are you gonna tell Jax?" Donna asked.

"No."She said as she took a sip of her coffee." There's nothing to tell him. Gemma is already dead to our family."She said as she set her cup down." Where are the boys?"She asked.

"They are all in Abel's room watching a movie."She said. Tara then nods her head." Alright I'm gonna jump into the shower and get ready for work."She said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom to get into the shower.

After her shower and after Tara got dressed for work. She walked into the boys room. She walked over to Abel and Thomas and kneels down towards them." Hey guys. Mommy has to go work. But Aunt Donna will be here to watch you guys." She said as she gave them a kiss good bye. I gotta work late tonight. So I will see you guys in the morning."She said as she waved them good bye and left.

...

Tara had just gotten done with her first surgery. Which was an heart surgery. It took an hour and half to finish but she was satisfied with the way everything turned out. her patient was now sleeping peacefully in the recovery room. She had about an hour before her second surgery and that was gonna take longer since it was an kidney transplant. Tara hadn't had lunch so she decided she would go to the cafeteria and grabbed some dinner.

When she walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the deli. She ordered an ham and cheese sandwich with an bag of chips a long with an large coffee. After she paid her stuff and walked over to the table and sat down to try to enjoy her dinner in peace but of course that wasn't gonna happen.

"Hey Tara working late tonight?" Stacey asked as soon as she sat across from Tara. Tara then nods her head as she sat up in her chair and reached for her coffee."What about you?" Tara asked causally.

"Unfortunately." Stacey said as she rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her salad."I was supposed to go out to the club tonight. But I ended up getting called in."She said as she shrugged her shoulders." Oh well."She said as she took a sip of her coke." So what you doing this weekend?" Stacey asked.

Tara then arches her brow for a moment."Why?"She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out again this weekend. We haven't hung out for awhile. So I just thought maybe.. We could." Stacey said as she took another bite of her salad." I mean if you're not busy." She said as shrugged her shoulders again.

"Actually... Stace. I am busy this weekend."She said as she finished her sandwich and her coffee as she stood up and threw everything away. She then walked back over to the table and grabbed her cell and wallet.

"Oh. Okay well how about next weekend?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know. I gotta check my schedule. But I will get back to you though."She said as she nods her head." It was good talking to you Stace." Tara said as she left the cafeteria and went to the third floor and got ready for her second surgery.

...

It was after 4 am when Tara was finally able to come home. After she walked into her quiet home. She hung up her jacket and threw her purs along with her keys on the table. After she locked everything up and turned out the lights. She walked down the hall and checked on the boys before she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Just as Tara stepped into the shower and as soon as the warm water hit her body. Tara closed her eyes and hums softly as she could feel her muscles starting to relax against the warm water.- Jax is definitely giving me a massage tomorrow-. She thought. After she got all washed off and clean. She then shut off the water just as she was stepping out of the shower.

After she dried off and put on her pink pajamas pants and a yellow tank top. Tara quickly brushed her hair. She then turned off the lights as she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her bedroom. Once she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Tara crawled into bed. She turned over to her side as she was staring at Jax's picture that was on her nightstand." Good night babe."She said as she reached over and turned off her light. few seconds later Tara fell asleep thinking of Jax.

...

**_So.. What do you guys think so far? Do you guys think Gemma is gonna leave and go back to Charming? Or is she gonna stay? Let me know what you all think! Gonna update more often or at least try to._**


	20. Chapter 20

Jax had about few hours before he could leave and see his family. It was Already Saturday and Jax was looking forward to seeing Tara and his boys. But he had to get this meeting with Lowen over with." Please tell me you have good news for me." He said as soon as he sat down across from her when the guard left. Lowen took out the files and places it on th,e table.

"I been talking to Patterson and I told her that you been working out of Prison and you been staying out of trouble." Jax then nods his head as he arches his brow." So what did she have to say?" He asked her. Lowen opened up the files as she continued to speak.

"She's offering you Parole in ten years as long as you continue to work and stay out of trouble." Lowen said as she closed the folder." I think this is a good thing Jax. In ten years you will be able to get out of here and finally be with your family." Jax sat there for a moment as he was taking what Lowen said as he then finally nods her head." That is actually the best news I've received since I have been in here. I can't wait to Tara." He said as he exhales in relief.

"What's gonna happen when you do get out? Are you guys moving to Lodi?" She asked him.

Jax Shook his head."No we are staying in San Diego. Tara has a good job at Kaiser and as far as I know there's no Charters or any other clubs. I want to keep my family away from that life."

"What about your job?" Lowen asked him as she shook her head with confusion.

"I could get a job anywhere actually and I was thinking of asking Donna if she would hire me at her bookstore." I'm sure in ten years she's gonna need help running it." Lowen then nods her head as she picked up her brief case." Well looks like you got everything plan." She said as she stood up." Well listen I'm not gonna keep you since you gotta get out of here and see your family. Give Tara my regards." She said as she knocked at the door.

"Thanks." Jax said as soon as she left.

….

Tara had already gotten breakfast ready when she heard Jax walking into the front door. She looks over as she smiles warmly at him." Your just in time." She said as she continued to making pancakes for everyone. Jax walked into the kitchen and walked up to Tara as he grabbed her face with both hands and kisses her deeply and passionately. He smirks against her lips as he growls softly." I've been waiting all week do that." He said as he grins and gently moved an strain of hair over her ear." Where's the boys?" He asked looking around.

"Still sleeping actually." She said as she took a sip of her coffee." Coffee is still warm." She said nodding over to the coffee pot. Jax walked over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup as he lean against the counter." I talked to Lowen this morning." He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

Tara was getting the plates down when she looked over at him." Really? What did she have to say?" She asked as she was placing pancakes eggs and bacon on the plates.

"I have a strong chance of being out on Parole in ten years." He said as he looks over at her and waits for her reaction. Tara gasps as she set the plate down and ran over to him and kisses him more deeply and passionately as she threw her arms around his neck." Jax that's the best news ever.. She then suddenly stops for a moment." But what about your job?" She asked.

"Tara I don't plan on keeping that job forever cause soon as I'm getting out. We are staying here in San Diego. There's no Charters other clubs here and as long as we are away from all of that. We are safe." He said as he pulled her closer to him." And as for a job I think I could talk to Donna into hiring me." He said as he smirks.

Tara didn't say anything as she nods her head and rest her forehead against his. She closed her eyes for a moment as she exhaled deeply. Jax then kisses her forehead aa soon as he heard familiar footsteps."Sounds like they are up." He said as he smirks. Tara looked over as she watched Abel and Thomas running into the kitchen and over to Jax. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched Jax catching them in his arms and falling backwards with them in his arms,"Hey kids breakfast is getting cold,"She said as she placed her hand on her hip,"Listen to your mom boys and go eat your breakfast." Jax said as he stood up and set Abel and Thomas down." I was talking to you too Teller,"She said as she teases him a little,"Hey I am not kid anymore," He protested, Tara then chuckled as she pours herself another cup coffee."Jax between you and the boys your like the biggest kid ever," Jax then smirks as he nods his head," Good point,"He said as he chuckled and kissed her temple and then sat down at the breakfast table with his sons, Even though for now the weekend is the only time he gets to spend with his family he is gonna enjoy every moment of it and not waste it,

Tara then joined them as Donna Ellie and Kenny walked in,"I was just about to wake you guys up."She said as she watched them all sitting around their large kitchen table for breakfast, While they were eating and while the kids were talking to each other, Tara Jax and Donna was in their own conversation when Abel looked over and spoke up."Hey mama can we go to the zoo again?"He asked, Tara looked over at Abel as she had thought about it for a moment and then nods her head,"Yeah we can do that son,"She said as she looks over at Jax,"Feel like going to the zoo today?"She asked as she smiles softly, Jax grins as he grabs her hand and kisses it tenderly when he nods his head,"Going to the zoo with my family sounds perfect,"He said as he smiles softly,

...

Walking around the zoo looking at all the animals Tara got distracted and her mind started to wander off to yesterday and the heated argument she had with Gemma, It hasn't even been an whole day and Tara still hasn't told Jax that Gemma found them, Parts of her knew she should tell him cause she hates keeping things from him but on the other hand she knows with him still in prison it wasn't a good idea for him to know yet. Tara was suddenly snapped out of her thought when she heard Jax's voice,"Huh?"She asked as she looked at him confused for a moment,"I was asking if you wanted to get lunch? Are you okay?"He asked her as he raised his eye brow for a moment, Tara then nods her head as she smiles."Yeah I am fine Jax, Sorry I just dozed off for a moment there,"She said as she leans up and kisses him gently,"Come on lets get some lunch," She said as she picked up Thomas and Jax picked up Abel and placed him on his shoulders,With Donna and her kids following behind,

While they were sitting outside of an small cafe in the zoo area Tara was slowly playing with her salad with her fork as her mind went back to Gemma again, She couldn't help but wonder if Gemma is still around or if she finally went back to Charming already,She must of spaced out for an hour since she she didn't realize everyone got up except for Jax who kept watching her with more concern. Grabbing her hand and pulling her gently Tara jumped for a moment she looks over at Jax for a moment." Did I space off again?"she asked, Jax then nods his head," Yeah like twice already, Babe what's going on?"He asked her. Tara sighs as she looks at him," Alright Jax there is something I do need to tell you," What is it Tara?"He asked her, Tara then shook her head,"Not here,"She said as she leans over and kisses him deeply,"We will talk tonight,"She said as she got up and pulls on his hand as he got up and then they went to join the rest of their family and explore more of the zoo for the rest of the day. Watching the tigers play with eachother Tara wraps her arms around his waist as she lean more against him. Jax wraps his arms around her waist holding her tightly as he leans down and kisses her forehead." I love you so much babe." Tara looked up at him as she leans up and kisses him softly."I love you too Jackson." She said as she lean against him more and continue to watch the animals. She knew she was gonna have to talk to Jax about what happen she just haven't figured that part out. After spending a full day at the zoo both Abel and Thomas were getting sleepy. After they were able to get the kids into their booster seats Tara was about to get into the passager side when Jax grabbed her hand which made Tara look up at him." Are you sure everything okay?" He asked. Tara nods her head." Everything is fine babe I promise." She said as she leans up and kisses him deeply as she place her hand against his beard." Come on lets go home." Jax nods his head as he kisses her again." Besides the sooner we get those little monsters down. The sooner I can have my wife to myself." He said as he leans over and kisses her neck lightly and nibble against it. Tara groans softly as she slowly pushes him back."Lets go before I attack you right here." She said as she got in and got buckled in. Jax smirks at the thought of Tara attacking him. When he got into the drivers seat and started the car he reached for Tara's hand and brought it up and kiss it tenderly as he pulled into traffic and drove home.

,

Tonight Donna decided to make dinner tonight. She made spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. With all the kids sitting the living room watching a movie and eating dinner as long they promised not to make a mess Jax Tara and Donna stayed in the kitchen and talked. Jax took a drink of his beer as he looked over at Donna." Hey are you hiring at the bookstore?" He asked. Donna shook her head." As of right now not really. Why?" She asked as she took a bite of her garlic bread."Well you know there's a possibly I am getting out in ten years on parole." Donna then nods her head as she took a sip of her wine." Yeah Tara told me this morning." She said as she set the glass down."But what does that have to do with me hiring?" She asked. Jax then nods his head." I was thinking maybe you can let me help you out at the bookstore in like ten years." Donna chuckled and then nods her head." Yeah I think I will have a job for you in ten years." Jax gave her a friendly smile." Thanks Donna." He said as he lean over and kiss her cheek.

After dinner and once all the kids went to hang out in Abel's and Thomas's room. Tara Jax and Donna watched tv. After while Donna got up and stretched out." Alright guys I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." She said as she left Jax and Tara alone. Tara reached for the remote and shut it off she then set the remote down as she turn to face Jax. Jax then sat up." I know that look " He said as he looks over at her." Jax we need to talk." Jax then nods his head." Alright what's up babe?" He asked. Tara sighs as she looks at him more." I don't know how to tell you this. So I am gonna just come right out and say it. Gemma is here.. Or she was here." Jax raised his eye brow as he shook his head." What do you mean she was here?" He asked her. Tara sighs as she looked at him." Gemma found us. She must have had Juice track us down."She said as she shook her head." Jesus Christ." Jax said as he ran his hands over his face." What did she say?" He asked in an serious wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Damnit Tara what did she say?" He asked as he raised his voice a little." Tara sighs again." She wants to see her grandsons again." Yeah we well that ain't going to happen."Jax said as he shook his head."I am gonna kill her." Tara then shook her head." No your not Jax." Jax then scoffed as he stood up and then turn around to face Tara." Why are you trying to save her?" He asked.

Tara got up and walked over to him as she placing her hands against his face." Baby I'm not saving her. But I'm saving you. Jax I'm really close of getting you back and if you kill her. I can lose you forever. Both Abel and Thomas will lose their father. Do you want that?"She asked him. Jax sighs." Of course not. But she can't keep harassing you like this. She wasn't even sup... His words was cut off as soon Tara pressed her lips against his to calm him down the best way she knows. She slowly pulls away." Lets not talk about her. If we do it's gonna drive us both crazy."She said as she reached for his hand." Come on it's late it's get some sleep." Jax nods his head and leans down as he gave her a quick kiss and followed her into their room. When they laid down as Jax pulled Tara closer to him. She could feel how tense he was. She looks up at him." Jax what is it?"She asked him. Jax sighs deeply."I can't let Gemma get away with it. I need to do something about it." Tara sat up and placed her index finger against his." Stop. Gemma is dead to our family. There's nothing she can do to us. She is out of our lives."She said as she leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately." Now can we get some sleep?"She asked. Jax then pulls her more closer as he kissed her forehead deeply." Goodnight babe." Good night Jax." Tara said as she laid against him and then fell asleep against him.

...

**_New Update! Enjoy everyone._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gonna do the time jump in this chapter instead. I Think you guys waited long enough.**_

_**-Ten Years Later-**_

Jax was standing outside of the prison gates. As he got on his Dyna and started it up he looked at the gates of Stockton prison one more time and still couldn't believe he was finally out and on Parole. Getting parole and out in ten years was better then spending the rest of his life in 25 years and the possibility of not seeing his family again, Not being able to watch his sons grow or not being able to hold Tara in his arms again. After one more look he drove off. Feeling the rumble of the engine beneath him as he rode out of Stockton and down to San Diego was the best feeling, It was the feeling he never thought he would feel again, Jax always loved riding his Dyna and now he was finally able to do that after ten years being in side, As he kept riding he passed the Welcome to Charming sign. He wanted to drop by The clubhouse to turn in his cut and have Happy black out his Reaper Tattoo that is on his back, He normally would go to someone else but considering he doesn't know anyone Happy was the best option. Pulling up into the familiar parking a lot of TM Jax started to think about his days of working on cars and bikes in the garage and then going from being Vice-President to President of Samcro. Jax tried so hard to have it all his family and his club. But things changed and he chose his family which was the best decision he has ever made and he doesn't regret it not even for a moment.

"Jackie Boy!" Chibs yelled out as he walked over to him once Jax got off his bike, After Chibs gave him an bro hug he stepped back for a moment,"What you doing here?"I thought you were gonna go home to Tara and the boys?"He asked. Jax then nods his head."Oh I am on my way there but i wanted to stop by and drop this off." He said as he held his cut in front of him. Chibs sighs as he saw the cut,"Are you really gonna do this Jackie boy?"He asked him. Jax then nods his head,"Yeah I am. I need to do this. I need to put some distance here. I gotta do it for my family Chibs,"Aye,"He said as he nods his head,"What about the Reaper Tattoo that's on your back?"He asked. Jax then grins,"That's another reason why I am here. I need Hap to black it out for me,"He said as he looked over to the office and then back at Chibs,"How is she doing?"He asked." She is lonely Jax she needs her family," Jax then shrugged his shoulders and shook his head."She does she has you guys, She is dead to my family,"He said as he walked to the clubhouse,

"Aye,"Chibs said as he sighs deeply and then followed Jax to the clubhouse,

Walking into the clubhouse door all Jax"s brothers gave him an welcome bro hug."Damn brother you almost look good as me."Tig said as he chuckled,"How is Tara and the boys?"He asked." They are good I am on my way home now. I came to drop this off." He said as he set the cut on the bar. Everyone looked at him for a moment as Bobby finally spoke up."We knew you wanted out of the life Jax we just didn't realize you were gonna give up the cut too,"Jax then nods his head."Trust me you guys I know, You guys have been my brothers my family for so long and I love you guys so much, But Tara and my boys are the most important thing in my life and I gotta do what's right for them, I need to put some distance here guys,"Including me?" Gemma suddenly asked as she walked into the club house few moments later,

Jax sighs as he shook his head,"The only person you can blame is yourself mom, You put this on yourself. I Know this hurts you and I am sorry for that but Tara did what she had to do to keep our sons safe and that's exactly what I am doing," Jackson I just want my family back to be able to see my grandsons again." Mom its too late."He said as he shook his head. Gemma sighs as she knew it was too late she then looked over at the bar and noticed Jax's cut,"Jax what's going on?"she asked for another moment,

"Nothing is going on I am doing what I have to do for my family,"He said as he looked over at Happy,"Hey lets get this done,"He said as he looked at Gemma one more time before he walked out of the club house and over to the Garage, Happy nods his head as he followed Jax in suit,

Gemma then raised her eye brow,"What's going on there?" He is getting his Reaper tattoo blacken out,"Bobby said as he took a drink of his patron."He is WHAT?!" She asked as she then stormed out of the clubhouse and over to the garage but Chibs caught up with her and stopped her from pulling on her arm," Gemma you can't just storm in there. Its done. Jax isn't a part of the club anymore,"He said as he sighs and kissed Gemma's forehead gently," Sorry mom." Gemma sighs as she shook her head." Yeah me too,"she said as she waled back to the club house.

After Happy got his Reaper Tattoo blacken out Jax put his shirt back on,"Thanks for doing this man,"As he gave Happy an bro hug," Of course Brother,"Happy said as he nods his head,"So do you think I can stop by and see the little monsters soon?"He asked, Happy always loved the boys and he would love to see them again. Jax nods his head for a moment." I'll talk to Tara and see what her decision is."He said as he walked out of the garage and headed towards his bike, Once he put on his helmet and the roar of the engine of his Dyna came to live once he speed out of the parking a lot and drove straight to San Diego,

"Was that Jax Teller?" Ima asked once she approached Happy, Happy then glared at her for a moment and scoffed as he shook his head as he just walked pasted her, Ima just rolled her eyes as she end up following Happy inside in the clubhouse.

...

All day Tara had been waiting for Jax to come home, She had also spend all day cleaning and getting everything ready for his Arrival. Few months ago Donna moved into her new home with Ellie and Kenny which was only few blocks away from her, With Jax coming home officially Donna decided it was best to get her own home for her and her kids, It took her ten years but she was finally able to do it, As she was picking up the living room Tara could hear the familiar sound of an Dyna pulling up into the driveway,"Abel Thomas your dad is home."She called out, Abel who is Ten years old and Thomas who is only 5 came running out of their rooms and into the living room. Tara walked over to the front door and opened it before Jax even had a chance to knock on it,"Well I guess I don't need to knock then."He said as he smirks. He then pulled Tara closer and leans down as he kisses her passionately and fiercely as he grabbed her face,"Mhmm its so good to be home,"He said as he grins," Welcome home babe,"Tara said as she grabbed his hand and pulls him inside.

The moment Jax walked into the house and saw his boys he then nods his head." Yeah its definitely good to be home,"He said as he pulled Tara to his side and kisses her forehead deeply, Jax was finally home and he couldn't be more happier, He can't wait to start his new life with Tara and their boys, Everything Jax needed and wanted is right here, This was his life and there is going back,


	22. Chapter 22

Jax's eyes shot up as soon as he head an unfamiliar buzzing sound ringing in his ear. He slowly looked over Tara's side and realized it was the alarm clocking buzzing at 7 am. Reaching over he hit the off button and blink his eyes couple of times to make sure he was still there. In the same room, Bed and same home he now shares with his wife and his sons. Jax never thought he would be here right now, It's only been 24 hours since he was release from Stockton Prison. The one place he was gonna spend the rest of his life in if he didn't keep himself out of trouble, For the past ten years Jax did everything he could to make sure he was gonna get out early and be with his family, Watching Tara sleep as he watched her chest going up and down with every breathe she took, Jax couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He has been dreaming this moment for the past ten years now waking up to her every morning, Usually he would enjoy these moments with her on the weekend but this time it was different. This time he didn't have just two days to spend with her or his sons, This time he had the rest of his life and for the first time in his life, Jax Teller was happy,

Reaching over Jax slowly stroke her cheekbone with the back of his hand. Oh how much Jax had missed her touch the weekends wasn't enough. During the week Jax had ached for her touch her body against his, There was times when he laid in his cold bed in Prison wishing he had her touch and her body against his to keep him warm, He leans down and kisses her forehead deeply. Closing his eyes once her scent the scent he missed so much hit his breathe deeply as he couldn't get enough.

Tara slowly wakes up as she looks up at him."Morning,"She said softly as she looks up at him staring into his deep blue eyes,Tara still couldn't believe that he was actually here with her, She slowly reached up and gently stroke her fingertips against his beard as she could feel tears starting to fall down her cheek.

Jax started to get scared as he wasn't sure if she was happy or sad that he was home finally, Taking her hand he gently kissed her fingertips and then her knuckles before he started to speak again,"Baby what's wrong?"He asked with so much concern and worry in his voice, Tara shook her head as she smiles softly,

"Its just I still can't believe your really here and its not just for the weekend, Your actually here and we can finally be a real family, Something I been wanting since Thomas was born since the day we got married."For us to finally have a normal life. For ten years i have waited for that and now that we finally have it. I just don't want anything else to ruin it,"She said as she looks at him more,

Jax reached over and wiped her tears away from her eyes with his thumb,"For the past ten years all I could do is think about how much I wanted to be here with you and our sons. How desperately I wanted to finally have that normal life with you. Cause you deserve it. We both do."He grasps her hand into his as he shook his head,"I couldn't wait for 25 years to get back to you. I just couldn't, So I made sure that I stayed out of trouble and trust me it wasn't that easy."He chuckled as he remembered there was few guys in prison wanting to start trouble with him, But he kept his distance,"But I just reminded myself if I wanted to get out of here soon as possible I had to stay out of trouble,"He said as he grins."The only thing that mattered to me was coming home to you,"He then slowly got out bed as he stood by the foot of the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"There is something I wanna show you,"He said as he tossed his shirt on the edge of the bed,

Tara arched up her brow as she smirks slightly,"What?The size of your cock Teller? Cause I am pretty sure I remembered the size of it, Unless it grew in ten years,"She said as she chuckled as she couldn't help but tease him a little, The thought of feeling his cock in her again went to her mind as soon as she felt her inner thigh shake a little and her pussy starting to ache for him, She breathe deeply as she tried to ignore it for now,

Jax chuckled as he shook his head. "Funny. But no that's not what i wanna show you. I can show you my cock later if you want." He said as he winks at her and slowly lick his bottom lip, Feeling his cock starting to twitch and getting hard already. He exhales deeply."Okay here goes." He said as he turned around showing the huge black ink covering his reaper tattoo." So what you do you think babe?"He asked while his back was still facing her.

Tara gasps as soon as she saw the huge black ink on his back, The black ink that covered the clubs name and Reaper. The tattoo that represented who he was. Slowly getting out of bed and walking up to him she slowly ran her hand over his back,"When did you do this?"She asked softly.

Jax slowly turn around and looks down at her as he grins softly,"Yesterday, After I got out of Prison I stopped in Charming and went to the clubhouse and ask Happy to black it out for me babe."He said looking at her more,

"You went to the clubhouse?"She asked couldn't help with that nagging feeling in her stomach, But she just decided to ignore it since now its different this time,"Why would you go there first?"She asked again,

"I went to the clubhouse to tell them that I needed to put distance and cut all ties with them. I even turned in my cut babe and gotten my tattoo blacking out. I did it for us babe, For our family."Without our connection with Samcro we can finally lead a normal life, We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore or worry if we are gonna be in danger anymore." Tara's eyes started to fall as she stood there listening him to him, Hearing there was no danger to her family anymore and that they finally can lead a normal life was everything she has ever wanted,

"Are you saying this is for real?"She asked him.

Jax placed his hand against her face and pulled her up to his lips as he kisses her deeply and so much passion as he breathe deeply against her lips, Resting his forehead against his he nods his head,"This is for real babe. This is our life and I will make sure nobody ruins it this time babe."He said as he wipe her tears away and smiles softly and warmly at her,

Tara then nods her head."Come on the boys are probably in the kitchen waiting for us,"She said as she tossed his shirt back at him."Besides the longer you stand there like that the more I am tempted to jump your bones right now."She said as she smirks slightly as she headed out of the door. Jax chuckled as he threw his shirt back on and followed Tara out into the kitchen,

"Hey guys got everything ready for school?"Tara asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen and walked over to the coffee pot and made a pot of coffee,Both Abel and Thomas nodded their heads as they answered her.

"Yes."They both said at the same time.

Jax walked over to the cabinet and grabbed himself a bowl and a box of cereal from the top of the fridge. After he poured himself a bowl of cereal he walked over to the table and sat down and join his sons for breakfast, Tara lean back against the counter as she watched them all sitting at the table, Ten years ago when Jax was still the president of Samcro he never really stayed to have breakfast let alone dinner, He was always gone because every time the club called or even Gemma he was out of the door before they even had a chance to have a normal night as family, She quickly wipe her tears as she breathe softly,Samcro Gemma. All of it was the past and this right here was the future her family's future,

Walking over to the table with her hot cup coffee she sat down beside Jax."You guys should get going. The bus is gonna be here soon,"Both Abel and Thomas got up and placed their bowls into the sink and grabbed their pack backs. Kissing their mom goodbye, They both waved at their parents and ran out of the house to catch the school bus,

When the boys left Jax slowly slip his hand towards her inner thighs and leans forward as he nibble Tara's earlope as he slowly grip her inner thighs,"So you still want to jump my bones babe?"He asked husky against her ear."Cause I defiantly want to jump yours."He said as he grips her inner thighs tightly. He slowly moves down and starts to kiss behind her ear once he found that spot he started to suck on it as he breathe deeply against her this close to her feeling her touch against his hand and his lips has made his cock twitch and hard more for her.

Feeling Jax's strong hand gripping her in thighs. Tara gasps softly just as she closed her eyes, Feeling him sucking against that one sensitive spot right back of her ear, Tara groans softly as she bit her bottom lip even harder."Jax."She moans as she let his name roll off her tongue,

Jax slowly moves down to her neck and starts to suck on it a her moaning his name against her throat sounded so slowly move his hand and with one quick move he undid her shorts button and pulled down her zipper, Slipping his hand into her panties. Feeling how wet she was getting already made him grumble much he had missed her sweet pussy. Slipping his finger he starts to move his finger in and out her fold as he continue to suck on her neck even harder,...

_**Gonna stop right there and continue their alone time in the next chapter! For those who had been reading this story from the beginning and giving me support to keep writing, I thank you so much! your all truly Awesome! Gonna work on a new chapter for Running back home soon since its been the mean time check out my third story which is also my Second Tara and Jax story called Samcro's New Queen! Happy Reading everyone!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_-Fair Warning Some Smut going in this Chapter!_**

Hearing Tara moan his name was like music in his ears. Jax smirks as he stood up from his chair. He looks down at her with so much lust in his eyes. Grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Jax steps closer to her and cups Tara's face in his hands." God your so fucking beautiful babe. Even after all these years your still amazing."

He said as he smirks slightly as he pulls her closer to him. Leaning down and slowly kisses her softly. Moments later he kisses her passionately and hard. Groans escaping his throat as he reaches down and gripped behind her legs. Lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Jax smirks against her lips and continue to kiss her passionately as he slip in his tongue into her mouth. Wanting to devour her as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into their room. Kicking the door closed behind him, he walked over to the edge of the bed. Slowly laying her down on the bed. Jax lick his bottom lip as he looks down at her.

"God I have missed you so much babe." He said as he grip the hem of her shirt and pulls it up and off of her. Leaning more down Jax starts to kiss her neck as he breathe into her." God I miss the smell of you." He grumbled lowly as he slowly moved down. Once he saw the way her nipples harden and stood up. He groans her breast fully into his mouth. Jax starts to suck on her breast and licking her hard nibble like a lollipop. Massaging her other breast with his hand. Rubbing her nibble with his thumb.

Tara gasps and groans as she bit her bottom lip. She slowly arches up her back as she felt him sucking on her breast. Feeling his tongue against her nibble She could feel her thighs heating up and her pussy aching for him already.

"Shit Jax...Just fuck me already." She moans as she sucks on her bottom teeth." God I need you baby." She groans.

Jax smirks as he went back up to her and kisses her passionately. Reaches down and undoing her shorts he smirks as he shook his head." Patients." With one quick move he removed her shorts and her pink lace panties." I need to taste you first." He said husky as he slowly moves down and start to kiss her body slowly.

When he got down to her navel Jax slowly licks around her belly button. Moving down lower Jax slowly sucks on her inner thighs. Moving up towards her pussy Jax groans even more."You have no idea how much I miss the taste of your sweet wet pussy baby." Wrapping his arms around her legs. Jax went deep into her pussy. Pushing his tongue into her. He starts to eat her like she was his morning breakfast.

Tara arches up her back more as she felt him eating her out." Fuck!" Tara groans out as she reached down and gripping his hair tightly against her hand. Moving her hips against his face pushing him more into her. Tara started to breathe even harder as she looks down at him." Oh God yes!" She yelled out as she could feel her walls wrapping around his tongue.

Jax continue to lick her walls and sucking on her slipping two fingers into her. Licking her walls up and down Jax starts to work his fingers into her deeply..." Come for me babe." Command.

Tara could feel her legs starting to shake as she arches up her back more. Gripping the bedsheets tightly and moving her hips more against his face. Tara gasps and moans even louder." Shit...Jax...I can't..." She breathe even harder as she tried to find the words to say."I'm gonna c..." Before she had a chance to breathe out the words. Tara came in his mouth. "Fuck!" She moans as she fell deep into the mattress.

Jax slowly slip out and licks his fingertips as he stood up."Mhmmm so tasty."He smirks as he quickly got rid of his back up to her Jax position himself between her legs. Slowly slipped into her as he leans down and devours her other breast. Sucking on her breast like a lollipop once again as he started to thrust into her harder and deep.

Tara wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Feeling him sucking on her breast once more Tara groans out in pleasure as she gripped his back with her arches up against him as soon as she could feel her walls tightened up around his hard cock."Fuck baby." She moans out. Tara then did what she never thought of before. She reached down and started to massage his balls with her thumb as her she reached down and dug her fingernails into his ass.

Jax Gasps as soon as he felt her massaging his balls with her thumb. Feeling her fingernails in his ass. Jax pushed himself more into her." Jesus Christ babe." He hissed between his teeth." Shit..." He grunts as he kept thrusting into her harder and faster." Fuck babe keep massaging my balls." He command.

Moving up he kisses her passionately as he grip her legs and inner thighs."God I love you Tara... So fucking much." He could feel his cock getting more hard and twitching against her walls.

Tara continues to massage his balls with her thumb. Massaging her tongue against his Tara could feel her legs starting to shake more. She gasps and groans even louder as she came once again on his cock. Digging her fingernails into his back.

Jax grunts even louder as he lost control and came inside of her. Slowly catches his breathe as he slows his speed. Brushing her hair out of her face. Jax slowly pulls out and slid beside her." God I've missed you so much." Jax raised her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I've missed you too Jax." She said as she felt his lips against her knuckles. She breathe lightly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Jax watches her for a moment. Moving an strand of hair out of her face and behind Tara's ear. He couldn't help but wonder.

"What you thinking about Angel?" He asked as he smiles.

"Just thinking what would have happened if you never gotten parole and had to spend 25 years away from us."She said softly. She then slowly laid her back as she sighs softly.

"What's wrong?"He asked as he moved closer to her.

Tara slowly shook her head." It's just... ten years ago we had everything plan out. You and me were finally gonna Leave Charming and everything behind. We were gonna take our boys and move down here to San Diego." She sat up as she looked around.

"We were supposed to move in here together with our boys. But instead you decided to take the deal."She said as she wiped the tears away as she shook her head." Why did you take the deal Jax?"She asked as she could feel the lump in her throat.

Jax sat up and reached over and her tears." Tara..." He cups her face with his hands as he turn her face to him." Babe I had to make the deal. Patterson was gonna put the school shooting on you. Tara if I didn't take that deal. You would have been behind those bars and those boys would've grown up without you."He shook his head as he caressed her cheekbones."I couldn't let that happen."

Tara slowly nods her head."I know... It's just I been feeling guilty about it for the last ten years and I don't want to anymore." She said softly.

Jax shook his head once more as he pulls her on his lap."I never want you to feel guilty about that." He said as he cradle her head and kisses her temple." What I had to do was for this family and for us."

Tara nods her head as she rest her head against his chest along with her hand."Jax just promise me one thing." She said looking up at him.

"Anything."

"Never leave me again." Tara said as she slowly ran her index finger against his beard."I can't handle us being seperated again." She said softly.

Jax smirks as he leans down and kisses her forehead deeply." I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he pulled the blanket over them. Wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. Glancing over the time Jax raised his eye brow for a moment." What time do you have to go in babe?"

"In a few hours." Tara mumbled in her sleep as she curled closer to him. Feeling content and blissful as she slept against him.

Jax chuckled as he stroke her hair and her back." Sleep well my sleeping beauty." He whispers softly. He set the alarm and held her closer to him. Jax fell asleep feeling happy and content. Now that he has Tara back in his arms and his boys. Nothing could go wrong ever again.

_**-Brand New Chapter! Hope you guys love it!**_


	24. Chapter 24

It was only after 3 and Tara just got done with an two hour surgery. Walking back A towards her office she felt her cell going off in her pocket when she took it out, She smiles as she saw a text from Jax. After responding back to his text Tara walked into her office and shut the door behind her. Walking over to her desk and sat down Tara started to work on her reports or at least she was trying to. But all she could do was think about this with him after ten years was amazing and definitely worth the wait. Hearing a knock at her door Tara started to work on her reports.

"Um its open." She said as she kept typing up her reports on her computer,

"Hey Tara."Stacey said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Oh hi Stacey." Tara said as she glance up from her computer for a moment."What can I do for you?"Tara asked as she kept working on her reports before her next surgery which will be in an hour.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drink tonight?" Stacey asked as she sat down."Maybe make it a girl nights out." Stacey said as she smirks slightly,

Tara raised her eye brow for a moment." A girls night out? "She asked as she got up from her desk and walked over to her file cabinets and pulled out the files she needed for her reports. She sighs softly as she shook her head,"I don't know Stacey. I kinda wanted to stay home tonight and spend time with my-"

"With your kids." Stacey said as she rolled her eyes. you been saying that for the past ten years Tara and I am sure for one night your kids will be fine without you there. "Stacey said as she lean forward."Come on Tara its one night and I promise not to get you too drunk."She said as she smirks again,

"Alright yeah with my kids but its not just with my kids this time. There's someone else in the mix as well,"Tara said as she shrugged her shoulders."Besides have you thought maybe I really don't have time for going out. Tara stated.

Stacey then raised her eyebrows again. "Oh I wasn't aware you were seeing someone. Why didn't you say anything before? Stacey asked.

"Because what goes on in my personal life is nobody's business Stace. But yes I have been seeing someone though." Tara said as she turn her attention back to her computer.

"Then that explains why you totally blew Brandon off the last time I invited out for a few drinks." Stacey then shook her her head." Bring him with you."

"Bring who? Brandon?" Tara asked as she raised her eyebrows once more.

Stacey rolled her eyes once more. "What? No! The guy your seeing. Bring him along." Stacey said as she got up and walked over to the door." I'll text you later for more details." I wanna meet the new man in your life." Stacey said as she smirks and winks at Tara before leaving her office.

"He ain't that new." Tara said softly when she watched Stacey walking out of her office. She sighs as she lean back against her chair and rubbed her eyes for a moment. It's not that she didn't want to go have a few drinks with Stacey or anything. It's just she never really like to associate with people out side of work. But maybe tonight willl be different. Who knows maybe just maybe her and Stacey can get along.

After Tara had thought it over she got up and walked out of her office heading over to Stacey's office. After knocking on it a few times she opened the door and stuck her head." Hey Stace got a minute?" She asked.

Stacey had just got off of the phone when she saw Tara." Sure come in." She said as she lean back against her chair." What's up?" Stacey asked.

Tara walked in and closed the door behind her." Well I was thinking and a girls night will be good. My boys will be fine without me for one night. They will have their father with them."

"Their father?" Stacey asked.

"Yes Stacey. Their father who happens to be my husband." Tara said as she nods her head.

"Husband huh? Wow who knew." Stacey said as she raised her brows." I swear Tara your just full of secrets aren't you?" She asked as she smirks.

Tara then laughs little as she shook her head." Oh trust me you have no idea. Just text me the details later Stace." She said as she left Stacey's office. Tara just hopes Stacey doesn't start asking her about Jax. Heading back to her office Tara ran into the hospital Administrator.

"Good afternoon Dr. Knowles." Lauren Smith greeted as she nods her head." Did you finish the reports?" She asked.

"Good afternoon Lauren and yeah I did and I already sent it to your computer." Tara said as she nods her head.

"Good. Are you going into surgery now?"

"Yeah I am bout to get ready for it now actually. So if you will excuse me." Tara said as she nods her head once more and headed back towards her office.

* * *

Later that night when Tara was getting ready she got a text from Stacey letting Tara,know she's on her way to pick her up. Tara decided to wear her black mini skirt with her red halter top. After she slipped on her red high heels. She looked over as Jax walked into the room.

"Hey baby. Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Tara asked as she put on some earrings. Earlier this evening while they were all around sitting at the table for dinner. Tara asked if Jax wanted to go out for a few drinks with her. But he decided he wanted to stay home with the boys.

Jax nods his head as he walked up to her." Yeah I am sure babe." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders." Go have fun. Me and the boys will be fine." He said as he placed both hands against her face and tilt her face up.

"Just promise me two things." One you don't let any other men touch you. I don't give a shit if it's an bouncer. They keep their hands off and one last thing just remember you got a man waiting at home for you." He said as he smirks slightly.

Tara then nods her head as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately. She moans softly against his lips as she slowly pulls away."I promise."She said as she smiles.

Just as Tara walked into the living room when she heard a knock at the door.Opening the door she saw Stacey standing there." Hey Stace. Come in. I am about ready."She said as she walked away from the door and grabbed her jacket.

Stacey stepped in and closed the door behind her."Nice place you got here." She said as she looked around." The hospital must be paying you very well Tara."

Tara chuckled." Hardy."She said as Jax came into the living room." You gonna be okay with the boys?"She asked him as she put on her jacket.

Jax nods his head."I will be fine babe. Don't worry so much." He said as he walked up to her and cups her face and tilted her face up." Now remember babe. Have fun and makes sure the men keep their hands to theirselves." He said as he leans down and kisses her deeply.

Tara nods her head."I remember babe and I will be fine."She said as she kissed him back. Pulling away from him she looks over at Stacey." You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."She said as she followed Tara out the door. Jax held the door open for a moment." Have fun ladies." He said as he closed the door behind them. He then looked around as he heard Abel and Thomas walking out." Well looks like it's just the three of us tonight." He said as he picked up Thomas.

"Why didn't you introduce us?" Stacey asked as soon as they pulled out of the driveway and intothe traffic."I mean you could have at least introduce me to your husband Tara."She said as she glanced over at Tara and then back at the road.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Well if I am being honest here Stacey. You haven't quite earn my trust yet and when it comes to my husband... Well let's just say I never introduce him to my female co-workers for obvious reasons."

"Wow Tara. That hurts."She said as she nods her head." But I can see what yoyou mean though." She said as she glanced over at Tara again." Hopefully after tonight I will earn your trust."She said as she winks.

"we will see Stace." Tara said as she nods her head. She looks outside the window as she started to wonder if going out tonight was even a good idea or not. She just hopes she doesn't make the biggest mistake of her life.


	25. Chapter 25

After being at the night club for only couple of hours Tara looked around as she sat at the bar with her glass of red wine sitting in front of her. As she looked around and check out the scenery she started to think about Jax and how she wish he would come tonight, But then again maybe him staying home and spending time with the boys was a good idea, Besides its best keep him away from all the females that are in here, She took a sip of her red wine as she saw Stacey walking up,"Are you sure you don't wanna join me out on the dace floor?"Stacey asked as she sat down for a moment,

Tara shook her head,"Thanks but I am good Stace go ahead and have fun, I am gonna go out side and Call Jax and check in I will be right back."She said as she grab he jacket and walked away from the bar and out of the night club,

Once the cool breeze hit her skin Tara put on her jacket and walked over to Stacey's car and lean against the door as she took out her cell out of her back pocket. When she open up to her main screen she noticed she had few missed calls and texts from Donna, Tara decided to call Donna tomorrow since she knew she was probably asleep right now, When she found Jax's name she hit the call button and waited for him to answer,

Jax had just finally put the boys down after giving them their baths and after an hour of watching Sponge Bob on dvd that Tara bout for them,When he sat down on the couch and took a drink of his beer he felt his cell viberate against his leg, Getting his cell out he saw Tara's name flashing across the screen. he then quickly answered it,

"Don't tell me your ready to come home just yet,"Jax said as he smirks slightly as he took another drink of his beer.

"Not yet. But I just wanted to check in and see how is everything, Hope the boys didn't give you a hard time,"Tara said as she chuckled,

"No not really, After their baths and after watching Sponge Bob the boys was fast asleep, Well actually Thomas did want to stay up and waited until you got home though."Jax said as he smirks slightly." By the way when are you coming home?"He asked,

"Hopefully in a couple of hours, I told Stacey already that I didn't want to stay for very long anyways. Hey has Donna called you tonight?"

"No why?"

"Well because I got like 4 missed calls and 5 text messages from her and I am wondering if I should worry about it or not, I was gonna call her but I don't think she's awake right now, So I am gonna give her a call tomorrow morning before she goes to the bookstore." Speaking of that what time do you start tomorrow?"

"I think Donna wanted me to come in at least around nine tomorrow morning,"

Tara nods her head,"Okay well I should be home soon Jax, You gonna be up when I get home?"She asked as she smiles slightly against her cell phone,

"Probably not babe but I'll make sure to keep the door unlocked and the light on for you."He said as he smirks slightly.

Tara nods her head." Sounds good babe. I'm gonna head back in before Stacey starts looking for me." She said as she chuckled lightly.

"Alright babe go have fun. I love you darling."

"Love you too Jackson." She said as she hung up and then headed back towards the night club. When she reached the door she sent a quick text To Donna just to check in on her and if everything was alright.

Walking back into the club and back to the bar. Tara heard a Chime going off on her cell. Looking down she saw she had a new text from Donna. After reading Donna's Text. Tara sat down at the bar and sent her another text. Once the text was sent Tara put her cell back in her pocket and took another sip of her wine.

"Excuse me. But I was wondering if you wanna dance." A male voice said as he stood by Tara.

Without looking Tara shook her head." Sorry but I am not in the mood to dance right now. But thanks for asking." She said as she finish her wine."can I get a refill?" She asked the bartender totally ignoring the guy that was still standing next to her.

"Awe come on. Just one dance? I mean won't hurt you to get on the dance floor and dance with me." The guy said as he winks at her.

Tara chuckled as she shook her head." No but it will hurt you though." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Look before you continue to embarrass yourself. I suggest you go find another female to dance with. Cause You won't find it here." She said as Stacey sat down next to her. She looks over Stacey as the guy left.

"About ready to go?"

Stacey exhales and nods her head.

"Yeah lets go. Besides I gotta be at the hospital in the morning anyways." She said as she stood up and grab het stuff. Tara finished her second and last glass of wine as she also got up.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom. I'll meet you outside." Tara then walked towards the Girls restroom that was towards the back. When she walked in Tara went into the second stall and used the toilet real quick.

After washing her hands and her face. Tara took one more look in the mirror. Walking out the restroom and heading out the front door. She felt an hand grabbing her wirst. She looks down and then looks up.

"Move your hand or lose it." Tara said as she glared at the man.

The man lean foward and whisper against her ear." Come have a drink with me." He smirks against her ear.

"What's your name?" Tara asked.

"Jason."

"Well Jason if you don't move out of my face and let go of my hand. Your gonna be in world of hurt. So I'm gonna ask again. Remove your hand or lose it." Tara said looking down.

Jason removed his hand and then back up."Your lost." He said as he left.

Tara sighs in relief as she walked out into the cool air touching her skin. When she got into the passager seat and closed the door. She looks over at Stacey." What?" She asked.

"What?" Tara asked as she raised her brow for a moment.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing really just had to deal with an asshole that's all." Tara said as she got buckled in.

"Why what happened? Did he hurt you?" Stacey asked as she started the engine.

Tara shook her head." No not really. He's just wanted me to join for some drink but I turn him down."

Stacey raised her brow in surpise." Wow. Why would you do that?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Because I'm married Stace and if I'm gonna have any kind of drink with anyone. It's gonna be with my husband." Tara stated.

Stacey nods her head." Yeah I can understand that."so have I earn your trust yet?" She asked as she smiles.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know Stace." Tara said as she looks over at her.

"I can live with that."

Stacey then pulled out of the parking and into the traffic heading home.

On the ride home Tara started to think about Donna. She knew it's been a few months since her and Donna talked and that was kinda Tara's fault. Since she has been very busy working at the hospital and getting ready for Jax to come home. Tara was in deep thought and didn't realize Stacey had just pulled up in her drive way.

"Sorry I must have space out." Tara said as she chuckled." Thanks for inviting me Stace. I'm sorry if I didnt1 seem to have fun tonight. I guess I had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay and you weren't that bad." Stacey said as she chuckled." Goodnight Tara."

Goodnight Stace." Tara said as she got out of the car. She stepped back when Stacey pulled out of her drive way. When Stacey was gone. When Stacey left Tara walked into the house. After she closed the door behind her and locked up. She walked down the hall towards her room. She went to check on the boys for a moment.

After checking the boys Tara walked into her room and saw Jax laying in bed. She grabbed her night clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Feeling the warm water hitting her body.. Tara just stood under the water and let the water relax her muscles.

About twenty minutes later Tara stood in front of the mirror as she looked up and saw Jax leaning against the door way." Did I wake you?" She asked.

Jax shook his head as he walked up to Tara and wrapped his arms around her as he kisses her neck." No I just heard you in the shower." He smirks slightly." Did you have fun?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders."Yeah I guess. It's just I had to deal with couple of assholes."

Jax raised his eyebrow." Did they touch you?"He asked.

"No. Well one of the guys did get grabby though. When I walked out of the restroon."

"Do I need to kill him?" Jax asked in an serious tone.

Tara turn around in his arms and looks up at him more." And what? Risk going back to Prison?" I don't think so."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill the guy who had his hand on my old lady?"

Tara then wrap her arms around his neck." Because Jax I just got you back and not to mention. Your on parole. But the next time I go out your coming with me." Tara said as she smirks.

Jax nods his head." Your exactly right I am coming with you." He said as he leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately." So your ready to go bed?" He asked against her lips.

"Yes I am." She said as she reached down and grabs his hand dragging him into bed with her. When they laid down next to eachother. Tara looks over at Jax for a moment as she sighs softly.

"Jax?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm kinda worried about Donna."

"What you mean?" Jax asked as he looks over at Tara for a moment.

Well I texted her and asked if everything was okay and she said everything was fine. But I don't know. I feel something is off with her."

Jax sighs softly as he nods his head." I'll talk to her at tbe bookstore tomorrow." He said as he pulled Tara closer and kssed her temple lightly.

"Thanks Jax." Tara said as she laid against bis shoulder and rest her hand against his chest." Few moments later Tara fell alseep in Jax's arms. Jax leans down and kisses her forehead and ran his fingertips through her hair." Goodnight babe." He said softly as he fell back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Tara walked into Donna's book store after her shift, Walking towards the back room she found Donna going through boxes taking out new books, She set her sun glasses on the top of her head as she reached over and picked up one of the books," Behind Close Doors," She said reading the title and opened it to skim through it," Sounds interesting." Tara said as she set the book down.

Donna nod her head," Yeah it does, So what's up Tara?" She asked as she opened up another box and started to take out another set of books," If your looking for Jax he isn't here right now,"

" Actually I Came over to see if you wanted to get something bite to eat, Wait what do you mean he isn't here?" Tara asked as she started to get worried all over again," Where is he?" She asked again,

"He said he had to go pick up Abel from School something about him getting in a fight at school."

"What?!" Tara asked as she grabbed her cell out from her purse and called Jax straight away,

"Hey babe." Jax said once he answered his phone after he opened up a bottle of beer and sat down on the couch,

" What the hell is this I hear about Abel getting into a fight at school today?"She asked raising her voice," And why couldn't you call me or why didn't the school call me for that matter?" She asked as she snapped,

" Babe just calm down. The fight happened after school when he went to go pick up Thomas from school." I Took care of everything babe,

Tara sighs as she place her hand against her forehead as she kept her breathing under control and tried to calm herself down," Damn it Jax, You should have called me the moment you found out about it. Abel is fifteen years old. What the hell is he doing fighting a little kid?" She asked.

Jax nods his head." The kid goes to the same school as Abel babe. You should be pround though babe. He stood up to his little brother." He said as he took a drink of his beer before setting it back down,

"Is Abel okay though?"She asked.

"Yeah he got few bruises but nothing is broken though."

Tara sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose." I am coming home." She hung up before Jax could stop her." Hey Donna I gotta get home. Can we do a rain check on lunch?" She asked as she places her cell back in her purse.

"Yeah of course. Is everthing okay Tara?"

"I don't know that's what I am gonna go fine out." Tara said as she walked back to the front of the store. Walking out of Donna's bookstore all Tara could think about how did Abel end up in a fight in school. Mostly importantly why. There was no reason for it. Getting into het SUV she texted Jax real quick letting him know she will be there in fifteeen minutes. Once the text was sent. She dropped her cell on the passenger seat and pulled out of the lot and into traffic heading home.

...

"Where is he?" Tara asked as she walked into the door and closed the door behind her. Placing her bag down on the table and setting her keys down. She walked down the hall over to Abel's room. Standing in front of it. She started to knock on the door gently.

"Abel?It's mama. Can I come in?" She asked.

Abel set his homework down and walked over to his door and opened it to let her in. He then walked away and climbed back onto his bed and continue on his homework.

"Hey buddy. I heard what happened." She said as she closed the door and walked over to his bed and sat down in front of him." Wanna talk about it?" She asked him as she watched him. She slowly reaches over and lifted Abels face up and gasps as she saw the black eye.

"Abel what happened?" Tara asked.

Abel pulled his face away and looked down at his homework." Some older kid was making fun of Tommy. Saying Tommy looked like a girl because of his long hair." He said as he just stared at his homework again.

"What else happened?" Tara asked again.

"The big kid pushed Tommy. I got into his face and I told him to never leave a hand on my little brother again. When he asked what was I gonna do to stop him. I shoved him hard until he hit the ground."

Tara sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose again and that's when you got the black eye." Tara said as Abel nods his head. Tara sighs as she lifted his face up again." You know I don't like fighting especially since you are 15 years old. My mother instinct is telling me I should ground you. But I won't." She said looking at him.

Abel beamed as he smiles broadly." Really Mama? I am not in trouble?" He asked.

Tara shook her head." No Abel. But next time something like this happens again. Just walk okay? She asked him. " Of course mama." Abel said as he nods his head. Tara kissed his forehead as she stood up." You should probably put ice on that." She said as she pointed to his blackeye.

Walking into the kitchen Tara walked over to the fridge and pulled out her bottle of red wine out. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard. She felt Jax's arms wrapping around her waist." I don't want Abel fighting anymore." She said.

"Tara he's fifteen." Jax said as he shrugged his shoulders." Besides I had my first fight when I was fifteen." Jax said with a smirk.

Tara rolled her eyes as she moved away from his embrace and walked over to the counter and filled her glass with Red wine." That's because Gemma encourage it. She wanted you to fight." Tara said as she took a sip of her wine."

"Jax ten years I've spent distancing myself from Charming and from the violence. I always made sure my boys stayed out of trouble and I believe I did a pretty good job of it so far and I wanna keep it that way."She said as she set her glass down and went towards the refrigerator.

Jax reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him." Abel was just defending his brother babe."He said as looks down at her."

"I know that Jax and I am not mad about that. I just don't want him to think fighting is the answer to everything."She said as she pulled away from and opened the fridge door.

"So should we have Shoyu chicken for Dinner? With rice and green beans?"She asked as she looked over at her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Jax as he reached for a beer before he kissed her cheek and headed back into the living room. He grabbed the remote as he sat down on the couch and started to flip through the channels.

Tara took another sip of her wine as she got dinner prepared. After placing the chicken into the pot and let it cook in boiling water. After getting the rice going in the rice cooker Tara turned down the green beans before she joined Jax in the living room.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: For those who have continued to read my first story on here and leaving reviews, You guys are so truly amazing, Gonna work on a few more Chapters for this story and then I am gonna finally complete it, I am thinking of doing a Sequal and if my readers are interested in reading more about Jax and Tara in an Sequal just let me know,**

After dinner and after the boys went into their rooms. Tara started to clean up the kitchen while Jax was sitting on the couch watching some old western movie. After Tara put the last load of the dishes in the dishwasher and the last load of laundry in the wash, Tara poured herself another glass of red wine before she went back into the living room and sat down on the couch, Sitting back against the couch as she took a sip of her wine watching the movie with Jax,

"We should get away for the weekend," Jax said as he looks over at her and smirks slightly,

Tara lowers her glass as she nods her head," Okay were?" She asked him as she took another sip of her wine,

"I am thinking up the cabin," Jax said still looking at her,

Tara raised her brow for a moment," Are you talking about the Samcro cabin?" She asked him as she set her glass down on the coffee table,

"Well actually I own the cabin, JT gave me the cabin in his will, The club just use it for a hide out, But I own it though Tara," Tara blows big air as she looks at him again," Are you sure its time to go away for the weekend I mean with my job and you just started working at the bookstore," She said as she tug her feet underneath her,

"Babe I been gone for ten years so yeah a weekend up at the cabin is what we need," He said as he reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear,"Besides its been awhile since we've been up there," He said as she grins broadly,

Tara nods her head as she thought about it more," Alright we could do that, We could get away for the weekend, But um what about the boys?" She asked him,

"They are old enough to be home by themselves, Abel could watch his little brother babe," He said as he reached for Tara and pulled her up on his lap, He lightly kisses her cheek and sucks on her earlobe," Besides if we ever gonna have that little girl we need plenty of alone time babe," He whispers against her ear before he moves down and kisses her neck softly and sucks on it lightly,

Tara moans softly as she bit her bottom lip little harder," Okay they can stay home on their own but I am gonna have Donna check on them though," She said as she got up from his lap and headed towards the bathroom," Hey where you going?" Jax asked he dropped his hands,

" After a long day at the hospital I am go take a shower," She said looking over her shoulder." But you can come join me though if you want unless you wanna finish your movie," She said as she smirks as she continued to walk down the hall and into the bathroom, Closing the door behind her but keeping it unlocked it, Tara opened up the shower door and turned on the water,

Waiting for water to warm Tara started to get undress, Looking up she watched the door opened and smirks slightly as she watched Jax walking in and closing the door behind him," Done with your movie already?" She asked him,

Jax walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he leans down and kisses her shoulder,"The movie got a little boring," He said as he rest his chin against her shoulder,

"Well of course its boring Jax, Its a western movie, Most of them are," She said as she moved away from him to get finish getting dress, She chuckle as she heard him groan," Awe what's wrong babe?" She asked him as she slide out of her jeans," Getting hard already?" She asked as she smirks as she stepped into the warm shower,

" I am getting there darling," He said as he removed his own clothes. Stepping into the shower he hides his face in the crook of her neck brushing his beard against her soft skin." You keep getting away from me,"Pulling Tara back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist holding her tightly trailing his lip up and down her neck, Moving back up nibbling on her earlobe and then whispers against her ear," Feel that?"He asked as he pressed his hard cock against her ass,

Tara groans softly as she closed her eyes and then reached behind and grab an hod on to his hard cock in the palm of her hand,She slowly turns around and starts to move her hand up and down his shaft as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately, Tara then takes his hand and slowly places it down against her clit, Smirks against his lips," Do you feel that?" She asked as she whispers back as she started to pull on his hard cock while she move her thumb in circle against the tip of his head,

Jax groans against her lips as he slip his finger into her and nods his head," So fucking wet for me babe," He whispers raspy as he moved down and sucks on he neck as he starts to pump his fingers into her more, Backing her up against the shower walls,"Fuck your making me so hard right now baby," He groans as he pushed his fingers deep into her pumping into her little faster,

Tara started to breathe even harder as she kept moving her hand up and down his cock that was getting more harder by her touch, she pulls away as she could feel her legs starting to shake by each friction," Shit... I need you inside of me Jax," She gasps and groans little louder but not too loud since the boys was still up and in their rooms," Jax baby please I need you to fuck me,"

Jax smirks as he loved the way Tara was begging for him. He leans in and kisses her deeply and passionately with so much love and desire, Lifting her up and slowly wrap her legs around his waist," Anything for you darling," He said as he then slip into her and started to move up and down into her, Moving down and starts to suck on her breast and nipples gently grazing it with his teeth,

Tara grip his shoulders blade and breathe even harder moving her hips along with his. Matching her speed with his," Fuck Jax, Yeah baby just like that," She groans as she felt his teeth grazing against her skin, Gripping his hair in her hand as she gasps even louder,"Oh God,,,," She moans out,

Jax groans against her skin as he kept pumping into her harder and faster, He could feel his cock twitching in her as her walls starts to close tightly against him," Shit,,, Tara,,, I,,,," Before he could finished that sentenced he lost control and then cums inside of her, He leans up and kisses her deeply and passionately as he kept cumming inside of her, Tara groans against his lips as she wrap her arms around his neck, Feeling her legs shaking more she then lost control and cums all over his hard cock," I love you so much Jackson," She whispers against his lips,

"I love you too Tara, More then you will ever know," Jax said he slowly lets her down and grabbed a bottle of V05 strawberry shampoo, After applying some in her into her hair and setting the bottle down he starts to massage his fingers into hair," I miss this," He said softly as he smiles warmly, Once he was done he run her hair into the warm water,

Tara closed her eyes as she loved the way Jax's fingertips felt through her hair while he massage the shampoo into her hair," I miss this too Jax," She said as she felt the warm water and his hands through her hair," Ten years apart was too long babe," She said as she open her eyes and reached up and massage her fingertips against his beard,"Never leave me like that again Jackson," She said looking up at him,

Jax leans down and kisses her passionately cupping her face against his hands, Slowly pulling back as he shook his head," Babe nothing and I mean nothing is gonna keep me away from you or my family, I know I have broken promises in the past but this is the promise I can keep though." He said as he grabbed the V05 conditoner after applying some in her hair, After massaging his fingertips though hair Jax grabbed the coconut and butter body wash and once it he put some on the cloth, Jax started to wash Tara's body,

Tara turned around and lets him wash her back," You know a woman can get use to this," She said as she smirks and gently bit her bottom lip as she loved the feel of his hands all over her body, After rinsing herself off and her hair, Tara grabbed the cloth from Jax and put some AX body wash into the cloth, She then also started to wash his body from his chest down to his cock, she then walked behind him and started to wash his back, Moving down she starts to wash his ass and then his balls, Once she was down she kissed his back softly,"I'll meet you in the room babe," She said as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, Walking out she walked into their room and then got dressed into her night gown,

After Jax rinsed himself off and after shutting the water off, Jax dried off and threw his sweats pants on, He groans as he could feel his cock was start hard and still calling out to Tara, Walking into the room he smiles as he found Tara laying in bed wearing one of his favorite gowns, Closing the door behind him Jax walked over to the bed and climb into bed next to her, Pulling her closer he kisses her neck softly,"Your so beautiful babe," He whispers against her ear,

Tara hums softly as she turned around and laid against his shoulder and slowly run her index finger up and down his chest, Slowly tracing Abel's name against his chest,"I was thinking maybe a weekend away will be good for us," She said as she looks up at him"Besides if we really want our girl we need plenty of alone time, But maybe going up to the Cabin isn't a good idea, Well at least not that one," She said looking at him more,

Jax raised his brow,"Do you know another Cabin?" He asked her,

Tara sat up as she nods her head," Yeah I do actually," She said as she reached over and turned on the light, She then reached for her laptop and after turning it on and letting it load up, She opened up the browser and went to the Big Bear mountains site," There was a cabin up in Big Bear that I took the boys to one weekend about few years ago and the boys loved it," She said as she turned the laptop and showed him a picture," It has couple of rooms but it also have a fire place though." She said as she smiles softly,

Jax took the laptop so he could get a better look at the cabin, He nods his head and looks over at her,"Looks like you had thought about everything, I love it babe," He said as he leans over and kisses her gently," Call tomorrow and get us a cabin to Big Bear this weekend," He said as he grins broadly at her,

Tara nods her head as she shut down the laptop and set it down on her nightstand," I will do that first thing in the morning," She said shut off the lights, Moving closer to him and laid against his shoulder, Wrapping her arms around him, She then yawns softly and started to fall asleep against him,

Jax smirks as he watched his beautiful wife sleep against him. He leans down and kisses her forehead, Pulling her closer to his body wrapping his arms around her more, Holding her tightly he then falls asleep few seconds later,


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Tara sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee and with her laptop opened in front of her, After finding the cabin she wanted one with just one room since it was just gonna be her and Jax and this weekend, She grabbed her cell and called the number she found."

Hi this is Tara Knowles Teller and I would like to book for a cabin this weekend, Its the one bedroom cabin with the huge fireplace in the living room, Its just gonna be me and my husband." After she gave them her credit card number Tara nods her head." Thanks for your time. Have a good day," She said as she hung up and shut down her laptop, After shutting it down and closing it up she set her laptop on the kitchen counter and walked over to the stove and made eggs bacon and breakfast potatoes for her family,

Jax slowly woke up by the smell of bacon after throwing his sweats pants back on and a shirt he walked out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. Once he saw Tara standing there by the stove cooking breakfast Jax lean against the counter as he looks up and down checking her out. Tara was wearing her blue navy shorts that shaped her ass perfectly. Making his cock twitch in his sweat pants again, Jax pushed himself off the counter and walked up to Tara and wraps his arms around her waist tightly, Burying his face against her neck." Mhmmm morning babe." He rasps low as he kisses up her neck and gently sucks on her earlobe,

Tara smirks as she gently bit her bottom lip." I hope your hungry." She said as she placed the bacon into the pan and cracked another egg into the bowl,

"Well I am hungry for you babe." He growls as he slowly slides his hand down reaching to the button of her shorts, He slowly starts to unbutton them when Tara quickly grabs his hand and stops him." What is that for?" He asked as he raised his brow for a moment.

"Jax breakfast is just about done here and the boys will be getting up soon," She said as she moved away from him and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out another bowl for the pancake mix."Besides I don't have time right now, I gotta get ready for work soon," Tara said as she started to mixed blueberries into the cake mix,

Jax just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a hot cup of coffee," So did you call for a cabin this weekend?"Jax asked as he poured some creamer and put in at least ten spoon full of sugar into his coffee,

Putting pancake mix into the pancake pan Tara nods her head," Called them about fifteen minutes ago, I booked us an one bedroom cabin with a huge fireplace in the living room an a great mountain view." Tara said as she flipped the pancakes," Hey breakfast is about done mind waking up the boys?"She asked as she set the pancakes onto a plate before she put more on to the pan,

Jax set his coffee down and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to wake up the boys, Opening Thomas's door he stuck his head in," Hey buddy breakfast is ready,"He said as he went over to Abel's room and knocks on it before opening it up, He found Abel on his computer," Hey Abel breakfast is ready,"

Abel nods his head," I will be right there dad. I am just finishing up my homework for history class," Abel said as he continue to type up his reports before he had to print them out,

"Didn't you do that last night?" Jax asked as he raised his brow once more as he watched his oldest son.

Abel nods his head as he collected his report," I Did half of it last night, I am just finishing it up this morning and making sure I didn't make any mistakes," Abel said as he placed the reports in his folder,

Jax nods his head," Well come on breakfast is on the table and you know how your mom hates it when your not at the breakfast table," Jax said as he headed down the hall back and into the kitchen," Abel is coming," Jax said as he sat down between Tara and Thomas, Taking a drink of his coffee and started to eat his eggs,

Taking a drink of her second cup of coffee Tara cleared her throat as she started to speak," I just wanted to let you boys know that your father and I are gonna be gone for the weekend, We are gonna be up in Big Bear," She said looking at Abel and Thomas,

"When are you guys leaving? Abel asked as he took a bite of his blueberry pancake and took a drink of his orange juice,

"We are leaving tomorrow night and we will be back Sunday night or at least Monday Morning at the latest, You guys will be home by yourselves this weekend but I am gonna have Donna check in on you guys once in awhile this weekend. So you guys won't totally be alone." Tara said as she finished her eggs,

Abel nods his head,"That's find mom," He said as he got up from the table and grabbed his plate and cup setting them into the sink."Are you giving us a ride to school or is dad?" Abel asked as he dried his hands off after washing them,

Tara shook her head as she also stood up and set her dishes in the sink," Nope your father is, I gotta get ready for work," Tara said as she walked over to Thomas and kissed the top of his head," Have a kid day at school sweetie and Abel please don't get into anymore fights," She said as she walked over to him and gave her son a kiss on the cheek,

"Don't worry mom I will stay out of trouble," Abel said as he walked out of the kitchen and went to grab his books and book bag that was sitting on the living room couch,Thomas jumped off from his chair and grabbed his Buzz lighter backpack,

"How come me and Abel can't come?" Thomas asked as he frowns a little,

Tara looked over at Jax for a moment and then back at Thomas, Kneeling down to look at him." This weekend is just for me and daddy sweetie, But I promise though next time we will go up to Big Bear mountain okay?" She asked as she smiles softly at her youngest son,

Thomas nods his head,"Okay mommy," He said as he threw his arms around her neck and hugs her tightly, Tara wrap her arms around him and hugs him back,"Go and get into the car, Your dad will be out there in five minutes," Tara said as she stood back up,

Thomas ran out of the kitchen when Jax grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her closer to him," Your an amazing mom you know that?"He asked as he smiles warmly and kisses her temple softly," The boys are very lucky to have you as mother Tara," He said as he looks at her,

"Well I am very lucky to have them babe," She said as she kisses him gently." I gotta get ready for work and you gotta drop them off at school," Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bathroom and jumped into the shower before work.

...

Today seem like an easy day for Tara. She only had three patients and two surgeries to assist in. Looks like Tara was gonna have a chance to get home early tonight. Finishing up her reports Tara heard someone knocking at her office door." It's Open." Tara said as she sat up and placed her reports in the folder.

"Hey Tara there's a woman out here. Saying she's a friend of the family?" Stacey asked as she opened the door more." Hi Tara."Wendy said as she stood next to Stacey.

"Wendy." Tara said as she sighs softly." Stacey its Okay. Let her in."Tara said as she grab the files from her desk and hands them over to Stacey." Just do me a favor and give my reports to Katherine. Thanks."She said as soon as Stacey left and closed the door behind them.

Wendy looked around for a moment." nice office you got here. It's a lot bigger than your last one." Wendy said as she was trying to start a conversation.

"What you doing here Wendy?" Tara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest." Better question. How the hell did you find me? Gemma?" She asked again.

"No. I sorta found you on my own. I am here cause I think it's time I finally get to know my son. It's been ten years Tara. He's not five years old anymore." Wendy said looking at Tara.

Tara scoffed as she shook her head." Jesus Christ. Why now?" Tara asked her.

"Because he's my son and he's fifteen Tara. I think he's old enough to know who his mother is. Don't you?" Wendy asked.

"He knows who his mother is and its me. For fifteen years I been raising him. When you walked away. So no you will not confuse him and you will not go anywhere near my son. I am his mother and I will always be his mother." Tara said as she grabbed her purse.

"Sooner or later the truth about me will come out Tara and when Abel finds out I am his mother. He's gonna hate you for lying to him for fifteen years."Wendy said as she opened the door and stepped out." Just think about that." Wendy said as she left Tara's office.

Tara sighs deeply and clentched her jaws. She Grabbed her keys and walked out her office. Walking down the hall towards the elevator. Pulling out her cell she called Jax.

"Hey babe I am just about to close up and I will be home soon." Jax said as he locked the doors of the bookstore.

"Can you pick up couple of pizzas on your way home?" Tara asked as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the first button.

"Yeah. Is everything okay babe?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine babe. I just wanna start packing for tomorrow night and I really don't feel like cooking tonight."She said as she walked out to the parking lot." Jax I will talk to you when you get home."She said as she unlocked her door and got behind the wheel.

"Alright babe. I love you." Jax said as he grins against his cell.

"Love you too Jax." Tara said as she hung up and started her car up. Of course everything wasn't fine. Wendy is in town and now after fifteen years she finally wants Abel to know the truth. Tara knows Abel deserves to know the truth about who his real mother is but Tara is still not ready to tell him just yet.


	29. Chapter 29

On their drive up to Big Bear Mountains Tara looked over at Jax as she reached over and gently stroke his face with the back of her hand. She still hasn't told him that Wendy came to her office yesterday. She knows she should but this weekend is about them and nothing is gonna ruin that not even Wendy Case."Are you sure you don't wanna stop at a hotel tonight?" Tara asked as she finally decided to break the silence between them," Considering its getting late Jax," She said as she looked at the time on the clock radio,

Jax shook his head as he grab her hand and kisses her knuckles gently," I will be fine babe," He said as he looks back at her for a moment and looked back at the road," Besides the sooner we can get to big bear and into the cabin, The sooner I can have you in bed," He said as he smirks and winks at her,"Besides I like driving at night in an opened road, I think better this way." He said as he kept driving,

Tara nods her head,"well in that case, Wake me up when we finally get there," She said as she lean her seat back a little and laid back as she slowly starts to close her eyes, Tara breathe lightly as she could hear nothing but the wind blowing in her face,

Jax looks over at Tara for a moment as he grab her hand and interewine his fingers with hers, Jax took a deep breathe as he was in one of his deep thoughts again, Ten years ago Jax would never thought about going away for the weekend with Tara, Since he was always on the runs with the club or up in Disoa with Nero handling the escort service business, But now all of that is in the past now. None of that matters to him anymore, The only thing that matters is Tara Abel and Thomas and their future,

Looking at the time and trying to keep his eyes open Jax pulled up into an Motel 6. Parking in front of the office killing off the engine Jax leans over and kisses Tara's temple softly,"You can wake up now babe," He said softly as he moved her hair from her face,

Tara slowly wakes up and sat up as she took a look around for a moment as she slowly rubs her eyes,"We are here already?"She asked him.

Jax shook his head,"No I finally decided to stop at a motel for the night, since I couldn't no longer keep my eyes open," He said as he smirks and chuckled lightly,

Tara sat up as she rub her eyes once more." I told you it was getting late." she said as unbuckled and reaches over to grab her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"what you doing?" Jax asked as he watched Tara getting out her credit card.

"Here. Put the room on my card." Tara said as she hands him her credit card.

Jax chuckled as he shook his head." Babe put your card away. I got my own." He said as he took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card and shows it to Tara.

Tara eyes went big as she gasp and grab the card from his hand to get a better look.

"When did you get this?"She asked as she kept staring at it as she was still in shock.

Iax chuckled again as he watched Tara. He reached over and took the card ftom her.

"I opened my own checking account few weeks ago and I recived the card just few days ago." He said as he leans over and kissed her cheek."I will be back in two minutes." He said as he got out of the truck and walked towards the front office.

...

Walking into their hotel room Tara placed her suit Case on the bed."Im gonna take a shower." she said as she grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Jax watched her walking into the bathroom. He smirks as he licked his bottom lip. How the hell did I get so lucky. He thought to himself.

About twenty minutes later Tara came out of the bathroom wearing her night gown. Removing the towel from her hair she dried her hair with the towel.

"The shower is free." She said as she tossed the towel in the basket that was by the bathroom door.

"Thanks darling." Jax said as he walked over to her and kissed her quicky before he took his turn in the shower.

While Jax was in the shower Tara grabbed her bag and pulled out a book she just started reading few days ago. Once she set the bag down and laid against the headboard with the pillow against her back. She continue to read where she left off as she waited for Jax but mostly distract herself from her conversation with Wendy yesterday.

"Walking out of the bathroom with wearing nothing but sweatpants. Leaning against the doorway he watches his beautiful wife with so much love and devotion.

"Hey Gorgous. You about ready to get some sleep?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and laid down as the bed started to dip.

With his arms behind his head Jax looks over and arch his eye brow."What are you reading?" He asked.

"50 Shades Of Grey. I just wanna read few more chapters." Tara said as she turned the page to the next chapter." Make that two more chapters." She said as she smirks.

"Your really into that book huh?" Jax asked as he smirks.

Tara nods her head." Its a very interesting book and for some reason I cant stop reading." Tara said as she kept reading the chapter she was on.

Jax chuckled and leans over and kisses her cheek." Goodnight babe." He said as he laid down and rolled over to his side. few moments later he fell asleep.

About an hour later after Tara finished her third chapter. She set the book down and turn off the light. she sighs softly as she looked at the time. She just hopes she can get through 48 hours of not letting Wendy ruin their weekend. Tara rolled over and fell asleep few seconds later.


	30. Chapter 30

Waking up from the alarm on Tara's cell. Tara sat up and rubbed her eyes for a moment as she reached for her cell and turned off the alarm. Getting up and out of bed Tara grabbed her suitcase and grabs one of her long sleeves shirts and a pair of jeans pants. Walking into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While she let the water started to warm up Tara started to get undress. Stepping into the shower and once the warm water hit her body Tara hums softly as she could feel the warm water relaxing her muscles. Reaching over Tara grabs her body wash that she brought with her and one of her own sponges. She started to lather body up.

Jax woke up by the sound of the shower. After rubbing his face and sitting up he looked at the time and saw it five minutes after seven."Its way to early to be up." He muttered to himself. Jax went to reach his pack of smokes when he realized they were in an none smoke room.

Getting out of bed Jax walked over to the bathroom door. Opening and closing the door behind him. He stripped off of his sweatpants. Opening the shower curtians and stepping into the shower behind Tara.

"Why do we have to up at seven in the morning?" Jax asked as he leans down and kissed her shoulder.

"Because we still have a long drive up to Big Bear and well I kinda want to get a head start. That's why." Tara stated. Reaching for the shampoo and hands over to him." Now would you please wash my hair." Tara said as she turn around again.

Jax smirks as he poured some shampoo into Tara's hair. Setting the bottle down Jax started to gently massage her hair with his fingertips.

"So I was thinking maybe we can stop by an cafe on our way up to big bear for breakfast." Tara said.

Jax nods his head." Sounds good to me babe." He said as he finished up massaging the shampoo into her hair.

Stepping into the warm water again rinsing off the shampoo out of her hair. After she was done. She then reached for the conditor. After she massage the condintor into her hair and waited for it to settle into her hair. Tara started to washes Jax's back.

"Do you ever regret it?" She asked.

" Regret What?" He asked as he felt Tara washing his back.

"Everything.Leaving Charming. The club and getting the reaper tattoo blacking out. Do you regret it?" She asked.

Jax shook his head."Of course not. If I could've walked away ten years ago then I would have. Why you ask babe?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering that's all babe." Tara said as she was done washing his back. After she rinse the conditoner out of her hair. She then stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her body and grabbing her clothes. Walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her Tara started to get dress. While she sat on the edge of the bed and started to brush her hair Tara heard her cell going off. Reaching over and and as soon she saw Donna's name flashing across her screen.

"Hey Donna is everything okay?" Tara asked as soon as she answered.

"Well not really. I just had an interesting conversation with Wendy Case yesterday. Why didn"t you tell me you talked to her?" Donna asked.

Tara sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose." I was going to but I haven't told Jax yet. Wait when did you talk to her?" Tara asked as she was little confused.

"Last night when I was just about to close up the bookstore. She said she came to San Deigo cause she knew Abel was down here. She also mention that she talked to you the other day and that it was okay for you if she dropped by your apartment to see Abel." Donna said as she continue to make breakfast before Kenny and Ellie wakes up.

Tara chuckled in disbelif."Of course she did. I told Wendy that me and Jax both will tell Abel the truth when the time is right and right now the time ain't right." Tara glanced over to the bathroom door as soon as she heard the shower shut off.

"Look Jax just got out of the shower. We are still on our way up to the cabins. I'll talk to you later and D thanks for everything." Tara said as she hung up as soon as the bathroom door opened.

Jax walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist." Who was on the phone?" He asked as he grabbed a pair of pants and started to get dress.

"um it was Donna. She was just checking in to see if we made it up to the cabins yet. I told her we are on our way." Tara said as she placed her cell into her pocket.

Jax just nods his head as he grabbed his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tara." So still wanna go to that little cafe for breakfast?" He asked while tying his shoes.

"Yeah I do." Tara said as she got up and gave him a quick kiss." I'll be in the truck." Walking out and closing the door Tara could feel the morning breeze against her face. Stepping into the truck and once Tara was inside she sighs deeply as she replayed the last conversation she just had with Donna. Why was Wendy even talking to Donna in the first place? Most impprtantly why would Wendy make something up? These questions kept playing in her head over and over.

Getting into the drivers seat Jax looks over at Tara for a moment." Hey is everything alright?" He asked.

Tara just nods her head."Everything is fine Jax. Lets just go get something to eat and get up to the cabin." She said as she reached over and got her seatbelt buckled.

Jax could tell something was up but decided not to push Tara into telling him. After he started up the engine. Jax pulled out of the motel parking a lot and into the morning traffic and towards the cafe.

...

Walking into the cafe Jax and Tara walked up to the line leading towards the counter. Jax looked down at Tara." Why don't you go find us a table and I'll our breakfast." He said as he leans over and kiss the side of her head.

Tara just nods her head." Okay baby. I'm not really that hungry so just coffee blblack with two sugars will be fine." Tara said as she walked out of line and went to look for a table. She was able to find one by the window.

Sitting down Tara picked up the menu and started to browse through and checked out the different kind of coffee drinks they had. Setting the menu down Tara said exhaled deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair. She knows,she can't keep her conversation with Wendy to herself for very long. But how,can she tell Jax that his former ex wife is in San Diego and that after ten years out of the blue she wants to get know her son? Tara always knew,one day that both her and Jax was gonna have to sit down and tell Abel the truth about who his real mother is. Tara just never thought now would be that time.

Jax came back with two cups of coffee in his hands." Here you go babe?" He said as he set her cup down as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks." Tara said as she picked up the cup and took a sip from it. The feel of warm coffee hitting the back of Tara's throat is what she needed." Not hungry?" She askec as she set her cup down

"Oh I am. I just ordered two omelets with bacon sausage and two pancakes." He said as he took another sip of his coffee.

Tara just shook her head in disguise." Honestly Jax I still don't understand how you could eat all of that and yet still stay fit." Tara said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well it's mostly because of all the work out I been doing and not to mention all the sex we've been having lately." Jax said as he smirks and winks at her.

"Whatever Teller." Tara said as she rolled her eyes and chuckled. She jumped when she felt her cell vibrating against her thighs. Grabbing her cell out of her pocket she noticed she gotten a text from an unknown number.

You either tell Abel about me or I will.

"Was that Donna again?" Jax asked as soon as the waitress walked away from their table after bringing him his breakfast.

Tara nods her head as she put her cell back into her pocket." Yeah she just wanted to let us know she was gonna check on Abel and Thomas before she went to work." Tara said as she finished up her coffee. Tara hates lying to Jax but she can't tell him she ran into Wendy the other day or the fact Wendy wants Abel to know the truth. Well not now anyway.

After Jax finished his breakfast and his coffee he grabbed his keys and started to stand up." You ready?" he asked as he waits for her.

Tara nods her head as she stood up." Yeah let's go."She said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the cafe. Before she a had a chance to walk back to the truck Tara felt Jax pulling her closer to him.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" He asked as he looks down at her.

"Everything is fine Jax." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him gently." Come on lets getup to Big Bear and check in to our cabin." She said as she nods her head and let's go of his hand walking back towards the truck.

Watching Tara walking away from him Jax sighs deeply as he could tell something was off with Tara. He just wish he knew what it was though. But sooner or later he was going to find out.

The drive up to Big Bear mountains wasn't all that bad. It only took them about couple hours to get there. Walking into the cabin with Jax following behind with their suitcases. Sitting them down Jax walked up behind Tara and wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his chin against her shoulder.

"Gotta admit this cabin does look a lot better then the one we have up in Lodi." he said as he smirks and gently kissed her neck.

"That's why I got it."She said as she pulled away from him and grab her suitcase and walked passed him towards the back bedroom. Setting her suitcase on the bed and once it was open she started to unpack.

Jax leans against the doorway as he watched his beautiful wife." So what you feel like doing first?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she was done unpacking." I was kinda thinking maybe we can go up hiking for a little bit. There's a trail we can take."She said as she walked up to him." Maybe have a little picnic."She said as she smiles up at him.

"Whatever my girl wants." He said as he leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately. Moans softly against her lips as he cups her face against both of his hands."I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Jackson." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him more deeply and passionately as she exhaled softly against his lips." We could do that later.."She said as she walked passed him towards the kitchen.

"I swear if I didn't know better I would think you're starting to give me blue balls." He smirks as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"Don't be so paranoid. I just don't feel like having sex right now." Tara said as she finished up packing the picnic basket." Besides it's still too early for all that." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Since when?"Jax asked as he arches up his brow." You never turned down an early morning sex."He said as he smirks slightly.

"Yeah well I am not really in the mood for it right now." Tara said as she picked up the basket and hands it over to him." But don't worry I'll probably be in the mood for it later tonight."She said as she wiinks at him and walked out of the cabin.

...

While Tara was in the kitchen preparing dinner she looked over and watched Jax starting the fire in the fireplace" There's extra woods outside by the cabin if you need more."Tara said as she turn her attention to the stove.

Jax got up as soon as he threw the lit match into fire place. Walking into the kitchen he walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders as he shook his head.

"I think we are good for now." Jax said as he kissed her cheek." So your ready to talk about what's been on your mind all day?" He asked.

"What you talkimg about?" Tara asked as she turned down the fire." Can you get couple plates down?" She asked as she took the hot food off the stove and set them on the counter.

"Tara you been acting kinda weird since Donna called this morning. So what's going on?" He asked sternly.

Tara sighs deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose." Alright there's something I should tell you. But I can't just yet not now." She said as she set the plates down on the table.

"So when?" Jax asked as he watched her.

"Soon and when I am ready. Come on lets eat before it gets cold." Tara said as she sat down and took a sip of her wine. Tara does want to Tell Jax what's going on she just doesn't know how to apporach the situation yet.

...

**_New Chapter!!! Gonna start on Chapter 31 soon. Happy ThanksGiving everyone!! I am thankful for all my amazing readers. Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	31. Chapter 31

Tara sat on the couch in front of the fire place with her hot herbal tea. She could hear the shower running from the bathroom down the hall. Tara spent all day trying to avoid the situation with Wendy. She used to be able to Tell Jax what Wendy was up to ten years ago and now she feels like she needs to protect him from it. Tara knows Jax better then he knows himself. If he finds out that Wendy is trying to find her way back into Abel's life. Jax will do anything to stop it from happening. But then again she also know keeping something like this from Jax could either break them or get them closer. She just doesn't know how to apporach it this time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax asked as soon as he walked into the living room and sat down next to Tara on the couch. He was wearing nothing but his sweat pants on. He put his feet on the coffee table and pulled Tara closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"So you ready to tell me whats been bothering you all day?" He asked.

Tara slowly shook her head." Not really. But maybe you can help me get my mind off of it for awhile. I could use the distraction."Tara then moved closer and grabs his face by her hands and kisses him deeply and passionately. She then climb on to his lap and continue to kiss him more deeply and passionately with more desire and so much hunger.

Jax groans as he slowly pulls her back for a moment."Babe are you sure about this?" He asked as he arches up his brow.

"Jackson Teller shut the hell up and just kiss me." Tara demanded as she glares at him.

Jax smirks slightly as he chuckled. He then grabbed Tara by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He then kisses her lips more particularly and more lust. Gripping her waist tightly against his hands. He then slides his hands up and under her shirt. He then groans against her lips as soon as he grip her breast against his hands.

Tara then ran her fingertips down towards his abs until she reached the hem of his sweatpants. She tugs on his sweatpants as she groans against his lips and kisses him more passionately. She then quickly pulls his sweatpants down.

Jax chuckled against her lips."Is someone in a hurry babe?" He asked as she smirks.

Tara rolled her eyes with annoyance."No but like I said. I need the distraction because if I don't have the distraction then I am gonna have to tell you what I been avoiding to tell you."She groans softly.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Jax asled.

"I will tell you everything but right now can we just not waste our time talking and just make love to me Jax Teller."Tara said looking at him more.

Jax leans up and continue to kiss her passionately and hungerily. Jax then wraps his arms around Tara's waist and lifts her up as he slowly stood up.

Walking into their room Jax kicked the door shut as he walked over to the bed. He slowly lays Tara down as he pressed his body against hers.

"I love you so much Tara Grace Knowles Teller."

I love you too Jackson Nathinal Teller." Tara said as she pulls him down towards her and kisses him hard and long. Wrap her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her."You need to take these off babe." She said pulling on his sweatpants.

Jax looks down as he gently lick his bottom lip." So Demanding tonight, But I love it babe." He said in an husky and raspy voice. Once he got his sweat pants off Jax leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately ad he works on getting Tara;s clothes off of her body, Once He ws able to remove Tara's clothes he slowly kisses down her body as he let his hands roam all over her body, Getting down he slowly kisses Tara's inner thighs. Gripping her thighs tightly against his hands.

Jax then slowly starts to move his tongue up and down her clit, Holding Tara down he starts to suck on her pussy lips and moans against her clit,

Tara gasps and groans even louder as soon as she felt Jax sucking on her clit, She slowly arch up her back as she grip the bed sheets tightly against her hands,"Fuck babe that feels so fucking good right now," She groans in pleasure as she reached down and grip his hair tightly," Oh God don;t stop Jax," She moans out as she bit her bottom lip even harder.

Jax then groans against her clit. He bit down on her clit which earned him a scream of pleasure. Jax then slowly slip his index finger into her pussy and starts to finger fuck faster.

Tara groans and moans even louder." God Damn it Jax." She gasps even louder. Tara then wrap her legs tightly around his neck. She could feel her legs starting to shake and her walls gripping his finger tightly." Fuck babe I think I'm gonna cum." She moans.

The moment Jax could feel and taste her sweet juice in his mouth. Jax continue to finger her faster and deeply. He adds in another finger. He then continue to suck on her clit even harder.

Tara Gasps even louder and groans with more pleasure. She then grabbed a fist full of his hair as she screams in passion. Cumming more into his mouth." Fuck babe I don't want your fingers inside me. I need your dick inside of me." She groans.

Jax smirks as he kissed her inner thighs and slowly kisses her body up. Wrapping her legs around his waist Jax leans down and slowly kisses Her neck and up towards Tara's earlobe." God you taste so sweet baby." He whispered against her ear.

Once he slip into her and starts to rock back and forth against her. Jax leans more down and sucks on her neck hard as he thrust into her harder and deeply.

Tara grip his back tightly as she moved her body against him. She then ran her fingernails down his back. Feeling her walls wrapping around his cock tightly." Shit... Fuck..." She screams out as she could once again feel her legs starting to shake."I am gonna cum again." She moans out. Tara then arches up her back against him as she cums all over his hard cock. She then slowly catches her breathe.

Jax then groans and grunts as he held on to her waist tightly. After Jax cums inside her. He leans down and kisses Tara with so much passion and desire. He slowly pulls out and then lays beside her.

Pulling her closer he gently kisses her cheek and her temple." So did that help with the distraction?" He asked as he breathe against her.

Tara slowly nods her head as she laid against his shoulder and rest her hand against his chest." A little."She said softly as she slowly traced Abel's name with her index finger.

"Wendy came to my office couple days ago." Tara suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Jax as he furrowed his brows for a moment as he looks down at her.

Tara sighs softly as she sat up."Wendy is in San Diego and some how she found me at the hospital." Tara said as she looks over at him.

Jax sat up as he arches his brow." How the hell did she find you?" He asked.

"My money is on Gemma even though Wendy won't admit it." Tara exhaled deeply as she ran her hands through her hair." Jax she still wants Abel to know the truth about her and now maybe he deserves to finally know the truth."Tara stated.

Jax sighs as he nods his head a little."Yeah maybe. But are you sure babe?" He asked.

"Jax it's been ten years and Abel isn't five anymore so I think he's old enough to handle the. truth but I think it's best if we tell him. He should hear the truth from us."She said looking over at him.

Jax nods his head again." Abel might hate you though."He said softly.

"Yeah I know but at least he will finally know the truth and no matter what nothing is going to change between me and him. I'm still his mother and he's always going to be my son. Just because I didn't give birth to him. He's my son as much as Thomas is."She said as she moved closer and laid against him.

Jax moved down as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him. He then press his lips against her temple." You know sometimes I wish it was you that gave birth to Abel." He said softly.

Tara nods her head and looks up as she ran her index finger against his beard on his chin."I may not have given him life. But I did save his life and I will do it again if I have to babe."She said gently.

"I love you so much babe." Jax said as he leans down and kisses her gently. Then he slowly kisses her more deeply and passionately as he slowly turn her over and laid her back down against her back.

"So how about another round?"Jax asked as he smirks slightly.

Tara then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her once again."Are you sure your not too tired?"She asked as she gently bit her bottom lip..

Jax raised his brow and smirks slightly again." Babe when it comes to making love to you. I could never get tired of it." He said as he leans down and kisses her more passionately and deeply.For the rest of the night Jax and Tara made love over and over again. Until they both finally fell asleep in each other arms.

**_Here's a new Chapter. I am going to try to get this story finished by the New Years. Happy Reading everyone!!! Keep those reviews coming._**


	32. Chapter 32

After pouring herself some hot coffee. Tara stepped out of the cabin and took seat at the picnic table. After she took a sip of her coffee and setting down on the table. Tara picked up her phone and called Donna to check in.

"Morning Donna. I am just checking in. We should be home tomorrow night." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Morning Tara. Everything is fine here. The. boys stayed with me and the kids last night." Donna said as she sat down as she set her cup down.

"So um... Did Wendy show up again?" Tara asked as she grimance little.

"Not since the last time I told you. Why?" Donna asked.

"Nothing its just..." She sighs softly as she rubbed her forehead for a moment." I told Jax about Wendy last night." She said.

"Wow. How did Jax take it?" Donna asked

"Surprisingly well actually." Tara said as she finished her coffee." We decided to tell Abel the truth about Wendy tomorrow night. As soon as we got home." She said as she heard Jax walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Do you guys need me there?" Donna asked again.

Tara shook her head as she stood up and headed back inside the cabin." No we could handle it. Listen Jax just woke up. I'll see you tomorrow D." Tara said as she hung up and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Tara said as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself an second cup of warm coffee.

Jax reached over and grabs Tara by the waist and pulls her closer. He smirks slightly and leans down as he kisses her passionately. He then smiles against her lips."Morning babe." He said raspy.

"Mhmmm Morning." Tara said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him more deeply and passionately.

Jax groans softly as he slowly pulls away." So what you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I was thinking maybe we can go up by the lake we walked by yesterday." She said as she took a sip of her warm coffee.' And we can have picnic." She said as she smiles softly.

Jax nods his head."Sounds good to me." He said as he took a dtink of his coffee.

Tara nods her head as she finished her coffee."I am gonna go and take a quick shower."She said as she kisses him gently and then walked towards the bathroom.

While washing her body with her favorite body wash Vanilla extract. Tara started to think how was she gonna Tell Abel that she isn't his real mother or that Abel isn't really her son. For fifteen years Tara had raised Abel and watched him grow into an amazing young man. Even though Abel isn't biologically hers. Tara will always love Abel no matter what. He will always be Tara's son no matter what. Tara just hopes once Abel finally learns the truth he won't hate her too much.

...

Laying on Jax's lap Tara looked out the lake as she kept thinking about tomorrow. She just been playing the scenario of tomorrow night over and over in her head for the past few hours. Tara then exhaled softly as she looks up at Jax.

"Jax?"

"Yeah babe?" Jax asked as he looked down at her.

Tara took another deep breath as she sat up and looked straight into Jax's blue eyes.

"I'm scared of Telling Abel the truth about Wendy. We been lying to him for fifteen years and now he's gonna find out that I'm not his real mother and his real mother was a junkie."Tara said as she rolled her eyes for a moment.

"Tara listen to me. Whether Abel knows the truth or not. It doesn't change anything. your his mother and you will always be his mother. Wendy is just someone who gave birth to him. You been with him for fifteen years."He said as he shrugged his shoulders."Wendy Case doesn't get to come between our family and not after fifteen years."

Tara then crawled into Jax's lap as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck."See this is why I need you. Cause no matter what you're always here to calm me down. I love you so much Jax."She said as she placed her hand against his cheek.

Jax leans in and kisses Tara deeply and passionately. With so much love and passion. He then wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her more closer to him.

"I love you so much more Tara and I alalways will. We've been through so much and over came so much obstacles in our lives. You know while I was sitting in that jail cell these past ten years. All I could think about was you and our boys. Thinking I had to come home to you guys. Thinking about my family is what kept me alive and of course surviving."

Tara then rest her forehead against his."I gotta admit waiting ten years for you was better then waiting twenty five years."She said as she traced her index finger against his beard.

She then looks up at him and smiles softly."Ten years was so worth it."

Jax cups her face against the palm of his hands. He then pulls her face closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. He moans softly as he then laid down against the blanket on the grass.

"So worth it babe." He said as as he smirks slightly as he leans down and contimue to kiss her more passionately. Jax reaches down and pulls her legs and wrap them around his waist.

"So how about it?" He asked as he smirks against her lips.

"What? Right here?" Tara asked as she raised her brow and smiles against his lips.

"Well its just you and me. I don't see anyone else but us."Jax said softly as he slowly ran his hand under her shirt. He gently ran his fingers against her soft skin.

Tara grab his face and pulled him down towards her. She then kisses him hard and passionately. She then groans softly against his lips as she reached down and worked on getting his jeans off.

...

Later that night after Tara got their bags packed for tomorrow. Walking back into the living room and sat down on the couch and then laid against Jax's shoulder.

"Are you sure once Abel learns the truth. Everything is still gonna be okay?" She asked.

Jax turned his head and kissed her temple and looks down at her."Everything will be fine. Abel loves you and he sees you as his mother." He said as he leans down and kisses her gently.

Tara curls up against him and laid against his chest. She hums softly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

Jax just laid back against the couch and watched Tara sleep in his arms. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he started to wonder what Wendy is up too. He leans down and kissed her forehead and then fell asleep few moments later.


	33. Chapter 33

"We should be home sometime tonight" Tara said as she leans back against the couch and took a sip of her morning coffee. Tara has been up since 4 am worried about the conversation she was about have with Abel tonight.

"So your really gonna tell Abel the truth tonight?" Donna asked over the phone.

"Donna I have to because if I don't. Wendy will and that's the last thing me nor Jax wants." She said as she set her cup down.

"Yeah I know Tara." Donna said as she took a sip of her coffee." So I was thinking maybe I can take Thomas for few hours so you and Jax can talk to Abel tonight."

"That would be helpful actually. As much I would want Thomas to know the truth about Abel. I still think he's too young to understand any of this right now."

Jax sat down next to Tara and lean over and kissed her temple as he waits for Tara getting off of the phone.

"I got no problem with that. I'll see you guys tonight." Donna said as she hung up.

Tara set her cell down and lean back against the couch." Donna is gonna take Thomas tonight so we could have the conversation with Abel."

"Maybe Thomas should be there." Jax suggested.

Tara then shook her head." Thomas is too young for this. Finding out the truth about his brother. Jax Thomas is going to start asking questions. Questions we both can't answer yet." Tara said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"But babe the truth about Abel effects Thomas too. He should know the truth about Abel."Jax said looking at her for a moment." We been hiding the truth from Abel for fifteen years. Let's not hide it from Thomas either."Jax said as he kissed her temple before standing up."I am gonna go load up the truck." Jax said as he walked into the back room and grabbed their bags.

Tara ran her fingers through her hair as she leaves back against the couch. Deep down Tara knows keeping a secret like this from Thomas is something they both can't do. But how is she gonna explain to their youngest son that she never gave birth to his big brother.

...

About half an hour away from the cabins Tara could hear her stomach starting to grumble. She didn't really eat anything this morning all she had was a cup of coffee." Hey I'm getting hungry. Can we stop by the cafe for breakfast?" Tara asked as she looked over at Jax.

Jax glance over as he nods his head." Yeah we could do that." He said as he turn his attention back to the road. He reached over and innerlock his fingers with hers."You doing okay babe?" He asked as he turned the corner.

"I'm fine Jax. I just want to get something to eat and hopefully once I have food in my stomach it will help calm my nerves." Tara said as she looked over at him and then out of the window.

Walking into the cafe Tara looked around and found a table."Order me an egg sanwich and ice tea. I'm gonna sit down." Tara said as she let go of Jax's hand and walked over to the table by the window. As she sat down she took her cell out and checked to see if she got any messages.

When she saw she didn't get any messages Tara set her cell down as she placed an hand on her stomach and closed her eyes as she slowly breathe in an out.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jax asked as soon as he sat down across from her after he set their breakfast down in front of them.

Tara forced a smile." My stomach just won't stop growling that's all." She said obviously lying." I haven't anything to eat all day plus I am still nervous about tonight." She reached over and picked up her egg sandwich.

Just as Tara was about to take a bite of her egg sandwich. Tara felt something creeping up her throat."Excuse. me." She mumbled as soon as she got up and ran into the restroom covering her mouth.

Jax dropped his fork and jumped out of his seat runnincg after Tara. When he reached the doior of the girls restroom he slowly opens it and peeks in."Babe?" You okay?" Jax asked with concern.

Tara stepped out of the bathroom stall and walked over to the sink and rinse her mouth out and then washed her face. She looks over as she nods her head." Yeah I think so." Tara said after she dried her hands off.

"Are you sure?" Jax asked as he walked into the girls restroom and closed the door behind him."Maybe your-" He tried to say when Tara stopped him and shook her head.

"Don't even go there Teller."Tara said as she grabbed her purse and walked passed him and out of the girls restroom. Walking back to their table Tara picked up her uneatten egg sandwich and threw it in the trash along with her ujtouch ice tea. Tara then walked out of the cafe and got into the passenger side of the truck as she waits for Jax.

Jax opened the door of the driver side and climbed in. After he closed the door and sat down he looks over at Tara for a moment." What was that all bout?" Jax asked as he arches his brow.

"Nothing." Tara said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Tara you ran into the restroom and basically puked your guts out and when I mentioned that you could possibly be pregnant you basically ran out of the cafe. So what's going on babe?" He asked.

"Jax it's too early to suspect anything. Besides I could just becoming down with something." She said as she get her seat belt on. She looks over at Jax as she could sense he was watching her.

"What?"Tara asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could stop by a drugstore when we get closer and pick up an pregnancy test or I can pick it up after I dropped you off." Jax suggested as he started up the truck.

Tara then shook her head." No. Tonight we need to focus on one thing and that's Abel and telling him the truth about Wendy. Tonight is not a good time to take an pregnancy test." Tara said looking over at him.

"Positive?" Jax asked.

"Positive. Now come on we still have a long drive back home so lets not waste it talking about an pregnancy that might not be possible." She said again as she sat up straight.

Jax then nods her head."Yeah." He said as he looked at Tara for a moment and then pulled out of the cafe and back into the traffic and drove home. Tara looked out the window and closed her eyes as she sighs deeply. Of course the possibility of being pregnant has crossed her mind more then once this weekend. But it's too early to ttell and tonight all Tara is concerned about is telling Abel the truth and he's going to take it.

...

Pulling up into their driveway Jax killed the engine and exhaled deeply as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and leans back the seat." You ready to go in?" Jax asked.

Tara slowly shook her head." Not really."She said looking over at him." But we gotta do this. We gotta tell him Jax now tonight." Tara said as she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the truck.

Tara started to head into the house as she felt Jax grabbing her wrist."We don't have to tell him now. We can tell him tomorrow babe. We just got home and I'm sure you want to get some sleep."he said looking down at her.

Tara shook her head again." Jax I'm fine okay? If we don't tell Abel the truth tonight Wendy will and we can't have her do that. I don't trust Wendy not now and not fifteen years ago especially with something like this." Tara said as leans up and kisses him softly.

" Go get the bags and I'll meet you inside."She said as she walked towards the door. Opening the door she walked in and kept the door open for Jax. Taking her jacket off and after hanging it up. Tara walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and her red wine from the fridge.

pouring herself a glass Tara walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. With one gulp she exhaled deeply as she set her glass down. Tara is not ready to hhave this conversation with her son who is not really her son. Tara is more nervous now then she was before.

"God Help me."She said softly.


	34. Chapter 34

After an hour of just sitting at the kitchen table with her glass of red wine Tara looks over at Jax."Okay lets go tell him now." Tara said as she rose up from the kitchen table.

"Tara wait." Jax said as he stood up."Lets slow now for a moment here." Jax said as he stepped closer.

"Why?" Tara asked as she scrunched her brows together."We agreed to tell him tonight." Tara said as she looked up at him.

"I know but maybe we could tell him tomorrow. We really don't have to do this tonight babe." Jax suggested.

"Jax now tonight is a good time to tell him cause if we don't Wendy might and I can't let that happen." Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Abel can we talk to you?" Tara asked when Jax followed Tara out into the living room.

"Um sure. What's going on?" Abel asked as he shut the tv off and sat up straight." Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Well actually that depends on what we are about to tell you." Tara said as she looked over at Jax for a moment.

Jax looks down at Tara as he nods his head.

Tara breathe deeply as she walked over to Abel and sat down beside him."Remember when you were five and when you saw me with a friend sometimes in my office or sometimes in daycare?" Tara asked.

"Yeah you said her name was Wendy Case and you said she was a friend of the family."Abel said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"What about her?" Abel asked.

Tara looked over at Jax for another moment and exhaled deeply as she answers Abel's question.

"Wendy Case wasn't. really a friend of the family''s. She was actually your fathers ex-wife. Which means she was or is your birth mother."Tara said softly.

"What?"Abel asked as he looked over at Jax for a moment."Dad what is mom talking about?"Abel asked again.

Jax placed a hand on Tara's thigh as he sighs deeply and looks over at Abel."When your mother. Your birth mother was pregnant with you. She was using. Mostly crank."Jax stopped for a moment.

Tara tangled her fingers against Jax's and nods her head to let him continue.

"The day you were born.They had to do an emerancy c-section. You were born ten weeks early because of the drugs. You were born with your stomach hanging out and with a heart defect which you still have. With only being born ten weeks early The doctors wasn't sure if you were gonna make it.Hell even I thought you weren't going to make it." Jax exhaled deeply and looked over at Tara for a moment.

Tara then nods her head as she looked over at Abel." When the doctors wanted to go in and fix your heart along with your stomach. I asked if I could help because I knew that very moment I couldn't let your father lose you. For months watching you in that Nicobar fighting and getting stronger every day. I started to think how could someone do something like this to an innocent baby. How that person try to murder their own son? Their own flesh and blood? Even now I still think about those questions. Everytime I watch you wth Thomas or when I watch you at the table." Tara let of Jax's hand and got up to walk over to Abel.

Sitting now next to her son Tara grabbed his hand and held it tightly." Abel. For fifteen years I've always took care of you. I have raised you and been with you since day one. I know I am not real mother but you are my son just as much Thomas is. I love you son and no matter what I am always going to be here for you no matter what."She said looking at Abel for a moment.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"Tara asked.

Abel just that there in silence as he was trying to wrap his mind around on what his parents had just told him. Abel then looked over Tara for a moment.

"Why are you guys just telling me this now?" Abel asked as he shook his head."Why did you wait for fifteen years to tell me?"He asked again.

"Few days ago before your dad and I went up to the cabin in Big Bear. Wendy came to my office at the hospital." She-"

'Wait? Wendy is here?" Abel asked as he arched his brow for a moment.

"She was and she wanted to see you and to tell you the truth about herself. But I felt it was better that you heard the truth from us instead."Tara said as she placed her hand over Abel's hand.

"Abel I want you to know no matter what happens you're always going to be my son. Just because Wendy was the one who gave birth to you. You're still mind son just like Thomas is my son."Tara said looking at Abel.

Abel nods his head."I know mom." He said as he leans over and kissed her cheek. He then stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch."I am gonna go for a walk." Abel said putting his jacket on.

"It's kinda late though."Tara said as she looked over at him.

"I need to clear my head mom." He said as he leans down and kissed her forehead gently." I would be back soon." Abel said as he walked towards the front door.

"Abel-" Tara tried to say when she felt Jax's hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful son and be back before eleven." Jax said as he nods his head.

"Thanks dad I will." Abel said as he opened the front door and looked over at Tara."I love you mom." He said as he headed out the door.

"I love you too son."Tara said as soon she heard the front door closed behind him. Tara sighs softly as she rubbed and oinched the bridge of her nose." Do you think he's going to be okay?" Tara asked softly.

Jax sat down and leans back against the couch as he wrapped his arm around Tara's waist pulling her closer to him. He leans down and kisses her temple softly."Abel is a smart kid Tara. He will be fine. Now are you gonna be okay?" Jax asked softly as he gently rub her arm up and down with his thumb.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders."I will be." She said as she rest her head against his shoulder and her hand against her chest."I still believe Gemma had something to do with it though."

"What you mean?" Jax asked looking down at her.

Tara sat up and looked straight at Jax." Well for one ever since I been raising Abel Gemma has been trying everything she can to push me out of Abel's life. For fifteen years your mother has been trying to get Wendy back into Abel's life and she's still doing it." Tara said as she heard an unexpected knock at her front door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Tara asked as she gave Jax an confused look.

"No I don't think so." Jax said as he got up and walked over to the door. Just as soon as he opened it Jax started to tense up and gripped the doorknob tightly."Wendy." Jax said in an angry tone.

"Hi Jax. Can I come in?" Wendy asked.

**_Sorry for the late update. This Chapter was the hardest chapter to write. But I finally finished it. Enjoy!!! Happy New Year everyone!!!_**


	35. Chapter 35

"Are we expecting someone?" Tara asked as she gave Jax an confused look.

"No I don't think so." Jax said as he got up and walked over to the door. Just as soon as he opened it Jax started to tense up and gripped the doorknob tightly."Wendy." Jax said in an angry tone.

"Hi Jax. Can I come in?" Wendy asked

"Jax who's at the door?"Tara asked as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. She stopped as soon as she saw Wendy standing in her door way.

"What the hell are you doing here Wendy?" Tara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just want to talk to you Tara." Wendy said as she looked over Jax's shoulder.

"You should go." Tara said as she slowly walked over and stood by Jax's side. We told Abel the truth liked you asked. So there's really no point of you staying here. So why don't you go back to Charming and leave us the hell alone." Tara said as she reached for the door and was about to shut the door in Wendy's face when Wendy stopped it.

"You both should know that just telling Abel the truth about me won't be enough."

Both Jax and Tara looked at each other when Jax looked back at Wendy." What the hell are you talking about?" Jax asked as he shook his head.

"I want to officially be in my sons life. He should get to know me and I should get to know him." Wendy said looking at them both.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! My son doesn't need to know you and if you really wanted to get know my son. You should have thought of that fifteen years ago before you decided to walk away from him." Tara hissed as she got right into Wendy's face." Now get out of my sight before I fucking kill you." Tara said in an cold whisper.

"Babe?" Jax asked as he gently grabbed Tara by her wrist and slowly pulls her back to towards him into the house.

"I'm gonna go next door and get Thomas." Tara said as she leans up and kisses Jax quickly." Get rid of her." Tara said as she walked away from Jax and passed Wendy.

"Jax you know you guys can't keep Abel away from me. He is my son and I will get to know my son. There's nothing you can do about it."

Jax scoffed lightly."Your so full of shit. You know for fifteen years me and Tara had done everything to protect Abel and now all of sudden you show up. just because you what? Want to get to know our son?" Jax asked as he raised his brow for a moment.

"Just talk to Tara Jax and get her to reason. I will be in touch." Wendy said as she walked away from him but turns around for a moment." Oh and Jax no matter what you say or do Abel is my son and nothing is gonna change that." Wendy said as she walked towards her car.

Jax just scoffed and slammed the door shut. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a cold beer.

Just as he took a sip of his beer. He looked over as he saw his ten year old son walking into the house along with Tara." Hey buddy had fun at Aunt Donna's?" Jax asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Kenny has been showing me his new video games. Who was that lady driving away?" Thomas asked.

"Nobody you should worry about son." Tara said as she walked over and places her hand against the back of Thomas's head."Why don't you go do your homework and get ready for bed." Tara said as she nods her head.

"Alright mom."Thomas said as he gave her a hug." Good night guys." He said as he headed towards his room.

"Goodnight Buddy."Tara said as she watched him walk down the hall.

"Goodnight son." Jax said as he took another sip of his beer. He then walked over to Tara and reached over and tugged her hair behind her ear.

"How you doing?" Jax asked softly.

"How am I doing?" Tara asked as she scoffed and shook her head." We just told our 15 year old son that I am not his real mother." She said as she shook her head and walked passed him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Tara you are Abel's real mother and that's not gonna change." Jax said as he walked into the kitchen and set the bottle down on the counter." Just because we told him the truth about Wendy. It doesn't mean she is his real mom. She hasn't been there for Abel like you have. Wendy is nothing but a stranger to Abel."Jax said as he looked down at her.

"Jax but she's not a stranger she's his mother and if Abel wants to know. He will get to know her and we can't really stop him. Can we?"Tara asked as she looks up at him.

"No we can't stop him from wanting to know his biological mother. If that's what he wants to do. But we can stop her from trying to be part of his life though."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?"Tara asked.

"Move somewhere she can't find us."Jax said as she smirks slightly.

Tara rolled her eyes as she scoffed."Jax I am not going to move away from San Diego just because you're ex-wife is a dumb blonde and can't take the hint."Tara said retortly.

Jax chuckled lightly as he stepped closer and placed both hands against her face. Lifting her face up so he can look at her more." First of all I know how much you love San Diego so I was kidding about the move and Second of all I don't want you to worry about Wendy for the rest of the night." Jax said as he leans down and kisses her passionately. He groans against her lips as he gripped her hair with his hands.

Jax slowly pulls back as he smirks slightly." So you ready for bed?" He asked as he nibble against Tara's bottom lip.

"Actually I was gonna stay up and wait for Abel to come home."Tara said as he looks up at Jax.

Jax nods his head."Alright babe." He said as he leans down and kisses her softly."I love you."He said softly.

"I love you too Jackson."Tara said as she kisses him back softly.

The moment Jax left the kitchen and once their bedroom door shut once Jax stepped in. Tara walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light Tara pulled the top drawer open. Taking out the pregnancy test Tara took a deep breath."Well it's now or never."She said softly.

While waiting two minutes that could either change or not change their lives forever. Tara started to think how things were ten years ago and what would've happened if she was pregnant ten years ago. The thought of being pregnant and still living in Charming being around Gemma and the club wasn't how Tara warned to spend her pregnancy. It's not that Tara didn't love the club. She got along pretty well with some of the guys. She just couldn't raise a daughter or another son in that life and there was no way in hell Tara was gonna let Gemma get her hands on Tara's daughter or son the way she got her hands on Abel and Thomas.

After the two minutes was up. Tara reached over and slowly picked up the test. Tara then gasps as she slowly felt a smile creep across her face. She looked down as she placed her hand against her stomach."Well looks like you decided to come along now."Tara said softly as she chuckled lightly.

Standing up Tara took another deep breath and set the test on the bathroom sink."I think we should keep this right here so you're daddy can see it when he wakes up."Tara said as she shut off the bathroom light and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the living room Tara heard the front door open and watched Abel walking in.

"Hey mom you weren't waiting up for me were you?" Abel asked as he closed the door behind him and took his jacket off.

"Yeah I was. I just wanted to see how you're doing with all of this." Are you doing okay son?" Tara asked as she walked over to him.

"Honestly mom I don't know. I mean you and dad basically dropped this on me and now I don't know what to do. For fiftteen years I thought you were my real mother and now I find out I have another one. What am I supposed to do with that information?"Abel asked.

Tara gently placed her hand against his wrist."I don't know Abel cause I don't really have an answer for that. Your just gonna have to figure that yourself. But Abel I want you to know no matter what you decide to do I will support it. Cause you are my son and I love you very much." Tara said as she pulled Abel into a. hug.

Abel nods his head as he hugs Tara back."I love you too mom."He said as he stepped back from Tara."I am gonna go get some sleep." He said as he leans over and kisses her cheek." Good night mom."Abel said as he walked down the hall towards his room.

"Goodnight son." Tara said soflty. After Tara made sure the front door was locked and turned off all the lights. Tara walked towards her and Jax's room.

Walking in she closed the door as she noticed Jax was still up."Why are you still awake?" Tara asked as she crawled into bed next to Jax.

"You know I can't sleep without you." Jax said as he reached over wrapping his hand around her waist and pulls Tara closer to him."So did you and Abel Talk?" He asked.

Tara nods her head as she laid more against him and lightly traced Abel's name against her index fingertip." Yeah we talked and I have a feeling we are gonna be fine. We are all gonna be fine."Tara said softly.

"Good."Jax said as he leans down and kisses Tara's forehead and held her closer and then falls asleep.

Tara hums softly as she placed her hand down against her stomach and then fell asleep against Jax.


	36. Chapter 36

Jax woke up at six in the morning he looked over as he watched Tara sleep. he smirks slightly as he leans over and down pressing his lips against her forehead. Breathing her in. Jax felt Tara moving. Smirking against her forehead he chuckles lightly.

"Hmm." Tara moans softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up she found Jax hovering over her."Morning." Tara whispers as she smiles softly.

"Morning."Jax said leaning diwn and kisses Tara deeply and passionately.

"What time is it?" Tara asked reaching up and gently stroke his beard with fingertips.

"Six am. You should go back to sleep babe."Jax said as he gently move her hair out of her eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" Tara asked as she watched him climbing out of bed.

"I told Donna I would opened the bookstore this morning and she hired a new cashier." Jax said opening up the drawers to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"It better be a male cashier that Donna is hiring." Tara said as she raised her brows and crawls over to the edge of the bed and sat up on her knees.

Jax walked up and cups Tara's face against his hand. Tilting it back and leans down kissing her more deeply and passionately gripping the side of her neck.

"Babe even if the new cashier is a female I am not all that interested." Jax says smirking slightly.

"Oh really and why is that?" Tara asked.

"Because I have a wife who I love so much and who loves me so much more despite my bullshit."He said as he kisses her tenderly.

"Besides I haven't cheated on you since you caught me and Ima together fifteen years ago." Jax said as he gently stroke her face with his thumb.

Tara just scoffed and rolled her eyes." Yeah well you wouldn't have gotten caught if you came home that night and in bed with me instead of that porn bitch. Who I should have killed."Tara said glaring at him.

"Your never gonna let me off the hook for that are you?" Jax asked.

Tara just shook her head." Nope not really. I mean I forgave you cause you were hurting over Abel being kidnap but so was. I. You thought it was my fault that Abel,got taken away hell even Gemma thiught the same thing. But I will never forget it. Who knows maybe one day I will but only time will tell." Tara Then shook her head." Alright your gonna be late for work and I need to make breakfast for the boys before school.

Tara got out of bed and leans,up and kisses him deeply and passionately. She slowly reached over and slip her hand down his sweatpants. Grabbing his dick in her hand. She then move her hand up and down his shaft slowly moved her thumb against the tip of his head. Jax groans against her lips feeling his dick harden by her touch.

"Tara." moaning her name while sucking in a breathe. Reaching over and gripping Tara's waist tightly pulling her more closer to him. Kissing her more passionately and harder. Slip his tongue into her mouth and start to massage his tongue against her.

Tara groans against his lips. Slowly pull her hand out and slowly breaks the kiss." Sorry as much as I wanna continue this we can't. But speaking of that. There's a surprise for you in the bathroom. It's on the sink counter." Tara said kissing him softly and walked out of their room.

"Your mean you know that?" He called out.

"You won't think that once you see the surprise." She called back walking into the kitchen smirking to herself.

Jax walked into the bathdroom once he turned on the light. Walking towards the sink Jax looked down and picked up the pregency test. After getting a closer look. Jax smirks slightly as he set it back down and walked out of the bathroom to find Tara.

walking into the kitchen Jax walked up behind Tara. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he leans down and nuzzle against her neck.

"How long have you known?"He asked softly.

"I just took the test last night after everyone went to sleep."Tara said smiling and gently bit her bottom lip.

Where did you get one?" Jax asked letting Tara go and walking over to the coffee a pot to get some coffee.

"Well I had it for a few weeks now. It's just I didn't want jinx it and that's why I basically ran out the cafe yesterday. cause I knew the moment you were gonna say the word pregnant. I had to deny it until I took that test last night." Tara said turning off the burners and grabbing the plates from the top shelf.

"So basically you wanted to watch me suffer then." Jax said smirking slightly as he took a drink of his coffee after putting ten spoons of sugar in his coffee.

"Something like that." Tara said after placing all the plates of food on the table. "Alright I am going to check on the boys. Do not touch my bacon."Tara said walking out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the boys room.

After breakfast and after Abel and Thomas walked towards the front door after grabbing their backpacks. Tara walked over to Abel and pulled him to the side.

"What is it mom?" Abel asked looking at her confused.

"I just wanna make sure you're doing alright son. You were kinda quiet during breakfast. Is everything okay with us?"Tara asked while looking at her son. The son she raised and took care of since he was born. Wendy may have given birth to Abel but Tara was the one who saved him and been with him every step of the way.

"Everything is fine mom. I just got lot on my mind you know? Finding out I have another mom out there who is my biological mother. It's a lot to take in."Abel said opening the front door.

"Hey do me a favor.Um... Don't tell Thomas about this yet. He doesn't know and I am waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Waiting to tell me what?" Thomas asked walking towards the front door behind Abel.

"It's nothing son." Tara said giving Thomas a kiss on the cheek along with Abel."Have a good day at school guys." When the boys walked out of the front door. Tara walked back into the kitchen and started to clean up before getting ready for work herself.

...

Jax walked into the first of the bookstore with a box full of new books. Setting them on the counter. He opened the bottom drawer to look for one of the box cuters.

"Oh hey are those the new books I ordered?" Donna asked walking over to the counter after cleaning the windows.

"Yeah I think so." Jax said opening the box and pulled out the first book on top."Cook books?" Jax asked arching his brow while he started to browse through it.

"Yeah. I figured there's lot of woman out there that are learning or wants to learn how to cook can use these." Donna said counting the cookbooks to make sure she didn't over order them.

"Very smart Donna." Jax said smiling slightly handing the book back to her.

"Yeah I thiught so too." So how did the conversation go last night. With Abel?" Donna asked while still counting.

"Well it went really well and I wasn't really expecting that."

"What you mean?"Donna asked.

"Well I don't know. I thought Abel was gonna blow up at us especially Tara. But he didn't. He actually took the truth really well."Jax says while helping Donna placing the books back into the box.

"Abel loves you both and I am sure everything will be fine Jax. How are you guys gonna Tell Thomas?"

Jax slowly nods his head." We will soon. When the times is right. "

"Well don't wait too long Jax. Thomas is a smart kid and he will pick up on something."Donna stated while she picked up the box and walked over to the display rack.

"He gets that from his mom." Jax said as he chuckled." So when this new cashier you're interviewing coming in?" Jax asked changing the subject.

"He was supposed to be here like half an hour ago and he's already"... Looking at her watch. Twenty minutes late." Donna sighs deeply as she shook her head in frustration." You know this is why I work alone."

"Hey you hired me." Jax said as he arches his brow.

" Yeah and but that's different though." Donna said while placing the cookbooks on the display rack.

"How?" Jax question.

"Well for one I trust you and two. I have known you basically all my life Jax. You were Opie's best friend and brother. Before you guys got patch into the club you guys were like brothers and that makes you my best friend and I that's why I hired you." Plus if I am in any kind of trouble I know you will be there to back me up a long with Tara." Donna said with a friendly smile.

"Good point. " Jax chuckled."I am gonna go check the inventory in the back." Jax nodding his head and walked into the back room. Opie was Jax's best friend and brother. They grew up together and done everything together. After losing Opie the way he did. Jax was in a very dark place at the time and it all most cost him losing his family. To this day The look on Opie'-s face when he got his head caved in is still burning in Jax's mind.

Donna was in the middle of counting the money from the register when she heard the little bell go off when the door opened. "Welcome to Donna's bookstore. I will be right with you in a moment." After putting the money back into the register and once Donna closed the register she looked up.

"Hi may I help you with something?" Donna asked politely.

"Yeah I am Ethan James. I am here for the interview." He said walking up to the counter." Is the cashier position still open?" James asked.

" You're half to almost hour late." Donna said with annoyance already.

"Yeah sorry about that. My car wouldn't start this morning and I tried to call but of course my cell died and I didn't have my charger in my car." Ethan then stopped for a moment." This is probably the lamest excuse you've heard."

"Donna chuckled as she waved her hand." I wouldn't say lamest. Top ten maybe. Come on lelet's go in my office." Donna said with a friendly smile leaning Ethan into her office.

**_Here's a new Chapter!!! I realized I haven't had any new Chapters with Jax and Donna talking. As matter of fact Donna is barely in the story so here shes is. Also let me know what you guys think of the new Guy Donna is about to hire._**


	37. Chapter 37

After spending an twelve hour shift on her feet not to mention an very long surgery. Tara was ready to go home and soak in an very needed hot bath. She could definitely used one especially her muscles. Walking back to her office Tara grabbed her stuff and car keys heading towards the elevator. After saying good night to the nurses Tara walked towards the first elevator.

"Hey Tara wait up." Stacey called out catching up to her." Christy is wondering if you got the reports done that she asked for?" Stacy asked standing in front of Tara.

"Yeah I put them in her files about ten minutes ago. Look Stacy I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow." Tara said as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the number one just as the doors closed.

...

Walking into the door Tara could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Closing the door and after hanging her jacket up Tara walked into the kitchen.",What smells so good?" Tara asked watching Jax standing over the hot stove.

" Roasted chicken with corn and mashed potatoes." Jax said leaning over and gave Tara a kiss." So how was work?" He asked returning to the stove.

"Long very long." Tara said walking over to the fridge opening it to grab a bottle of water."The surgery definitely took longer though." Tara said sitting down at the kitchen table." The patient I was operating on completely shattered her bones in her upper left shoulder. From a car accident. So now because of that she has metal rods in her shoulder and she's gonna need lot of physical therapy."Tara said taking a drink of her water.

"Where's the boys?" Tara asked setting the bottle down.

"Thomas is in his room playing video games and Abel is out with a friend." Jax answered while turning off the stove and grabbed few plates from the top shelf of the cabinet.

" He's out on a school night?" Tara asked arching her brow for a moment.

",He's fine babe and I am sure he will be home soon." Jax insurers her when he walked over to her and set her plate down." I am gonna go get Thomas.",He said walking out of the kitchen and down the hall towards Thomas's room.

Tara was about to take a bite of her piece of roasted chicken when her unborn baby had other ideas." Oh God." Tara quickly covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Quickly lifted the toilet seat and puked her guts out. Tara lean against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Babe you feeling okay?" Jax asked standing by the bathroom doorway.

"Please tell me you weren't just standing there and watching me puke my guts out?" Tara asked standing up and walked over to the sink to splash water on her face.

"No but I heard when I was coming out of Thomas's room." Jax said walking into the bathroom and gently rub her back up and down.

"God That's even worse." Tara groaned leaning her head against the sink as she exhaled in and out slowly."I swear I don't remember having this kind of sickness when I was pregnant with Thomas." Tara said washing her face and rinsing her mouth out.

" Anything I can do for you babe?" Jax asked.

"No I will be fine. Jax. I just wanna soak in an hot bath for like an hour and just crawl into bed." Tara said looking back at Jax through the mirror." Jax don't worry I'll be fine." Tara said nodding her head.

"Okay babe if you need anything. Just call for me." Jax said kissing the back of her head and walked out of the bathroom closing it behind him. Walking back into the living room Jax looked over when he saw Abel walking through the doors.

"Hey son you hungry?" Jax asked.

"I just at our at Sean's before I came home ." Abel said after he hung up his jacket over the hook that was on the wall by the door."Um were's mom?" Abel asked.

She's in the bathroom taking a bath. Why something on your mind son?" Jax asked.

"Well the thing is I was thinking about leaving for the weekend""

Jax nods his head for a moment." Okay. Like where?" Jax asked.

"Charming." Abel answered right away.

"What-?" Jax startead to ask when he figured it out." Jesus Abel. You wanna meet her?" Jax asked

Abel nods his head." Yeah I do dad. I think I deserve that. I love mom and you know that. I mean I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if this other woman is truly my biological mother. I should at least meet her. Don't deserve that?" Abel asked.

Jax sighs deeply and then nods his head." You got a point. I want to talk to your mom about this first though and if she's agrees with it. Then I can take you to Charming this weekend." Jax said with an nod.

"Whatever."Abel said with a shrugged."I am gonna finish up my homework." Abel said walking towards the hall and into the room. After he closed his door behind him and fell on his bed Abel exhaled deeply while looking up at the ceiling. Ever since Abel learned that his real mom is Wendy Case he hasn't stopped thinking about her. He wants to meet her and see what she looks like.

After an hour of soaking in the tub. Tara got dressed in her night gown. After brushing her hair Tara grabbed her body lotion and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the room Tara walked over to the bed.

Leaning back against the headboard. Applying her Almond milk body lotion in her hands she started to rub her left leg up and down towards her foot and her ankle. She did the same with her right leg. Unbuttoning her gown. Tara started to rub the lotion over her breast and her stomach.

"God your so beautiful babe."Jax said walking into the room watching Tara applying body lotion over her breast and stomach. Jax slowly licks his bottom lip watching Tara's hands moving over her breast and nipples. Jax groans feeling his cock getting hard. He so wants to lick on her breast Just to taste her. He was hungry for her.

Tara removed the gown and tossed the lotion over to Jax. Rolling over her stomach."Mind doing my back babe?" She said moving her hair over to the side."I would really appreciate it."She said laying against her pillow.

"Yeah I can do that babe." Jax said as he sat down beside her. After applying the body lotion on his hands. Jax then started to run his hands up and down her back."So how was your bath?" he asked.

"Very well needed actually." Tara answered breathing softly feeling her body starting to relax more against Jax's hands." Did Abel come home yet?"Tara asked.

"Yeah he came home like an hour ago. He's in the room finishing up his homework." Jax responded taking more lotion into his hands and start rubbing the lotion all over her ass. He could feel his cock started to twitch a little. Leaning down Jax slowly start to plant soft and sweet kisses up and down her back. He slowly moved up and nuzzle against her neck."I love you so much babe." He whispers against her neck.

"I love you too baby." Tara said rolling over on to her back." So I was thinking maybe we should get a bigger place." Tara said looking over at him.

"Are you serious?" Jax asled.

Tara nods her head sitting up more," Yeah I am. I mean as much I love this house. Well our family is growing so this old house really ain't big enough for a family of four, Plus i want to get a new place before the baby comes," Tara said looking over at him more," So what you think" Tara asked with a smile on her face.

"What ever you want babe. You can start looking for a place tomorrow." Jax said nodding his head leaning over and kisses Tara deeply and passionately, He then grips her neck resting his forehead against his,"Abel wants to go to Charming this weekend," He said softly,

Tara leans back for a moment bringing her brow together."What for?" Tara asked,

"Abel wants to meet Wendy and maybe we should let him babe, At least let him talk to her face to face," Jax was about to say more when Tara scoffed and shook her head crossing her arms over her chest,"What?" He asked with concern.

"When was this decision decided?" Tara asked glaring over at him for a moment.

"It hasn't yet babe. Abel just came to me with this tonight when he walked into the door, I told him that before anything happens I was gonna talk to you about it." Jax said looking over at Tara," Abel is very determine to meet her babe," Jax said,

Tara sighs softly pinching the bridge of her nose nodding her head." I know/ Abel reminds me of you sometimes," Tara exhaled deeply looking over at Jax," Alright Abel could go to Charming this weekend but we are going with him. I still don't trust Wendy and I sure as hell don't trust your mother either considering I am still convince Gemma had something to do with Wendy coming out here," Tara pointed out,

Jax nods head." Well looks like we are going back to Charming, I will give Chibs a call tomorrow and let him know we are heading out in Charming for the weekend, We might have to stay the clubhouse though," Jax said with a shrug,

Tara just rolled her eyes,"Whatever." Tara said bringing her pillow down and then laid down, Rolling over to her side Tara moved closer to Jax and grabbed his hand and placed it against her stomach, Snuggling more closer to Jax Tara pulled the covers over them and then started to fall asleep after she felt her body starting to relax more against him.


	38. Chapter 38

Driving past the Charming sign Tara sighs softly closing her eyes and counting backwards from ten, Trying to keep her nerves under control, Its been ten years since she set foot into this town and she never thought she would have to step back into it, Even though its only for couple of days, Once she reached number one and let out some air slowly Tara opened her eyes and looked around when Jax drove passed main street and towards the clubhouse,

"Just to make sure we are clear and on the same page, This little trip is only two days and the only reason we are even here so that Abel can finally meet his birth mom face to face, So lets just meet up with Wendy as soon as possible and get the hell out of this town." Tara said looking over her window, She then turned over to Abel over her shoulder,

"You doing okay back there?" Tara asked,

"Yeah mom I am fine, Just little nervous I guess," Abel said with a chuckle.

"Well that's normal baby," Tara said reaching over and squeezing Abel's hand for a moment, She then faced forward," Whatever you do Jax, Don't tell Gemma I am pregnant or the guys for that matter," She said looking over at him,

Jax snorts when turning the corner," What makes you think Gemma is gonna be at the clubhouse?"Jax asked,

" Its Gemma Jax, She's always at the clubhouse or in her office," Tara pointed out looking over at him,

Jax nods his head," Don't worry babe I won't tell her," He said lifting Tara's hand and kisses it softly, Pulling into the lot Jax parked into the far corner of the lot, When all three of hem got out of the car, Jax looked around when Tara walked up beside him." It hasn't changed much," She said looking around,

Jax threw his arm over her shoulder," You ready to go inside?"

Tara shook her head,"Not really, But lets just get this over with,"Tara glanced over when she watched Gemma walking out of her office and towards their way,"Great." She grumbled when Jax kissed her cheek, Jax then stood behind her with his hand on her waist. Gemma stopped for a moment when she saw Abel standing next to them,

"Abel!" Gemma gasps when she walked over to him and gave him a hug," Its so good to see you sweetheart."Gemma said taking a step back and shook her head admiring Abel," God your looking so much like your father everyday," Jax snorts when Abel just nods his head a little,"Um thanks grandma," Abel couldn't help but feel kinda awkward right now,

"So where's Thomas?"Gemma asked,

"He is in San Diego with Donna," Jax answered They all looked over when the door of the clubhouse flew open,"Jackie Boy!"Chibs exclaimed when him and the rest of the guys all gave him a hug, Tara backed away to give them some room. Standing next to Abel. Abel lean forward,"Who are they mom?"He asked while watching his father talking to some men he doesn't remember,

"Those were your father's brothers." Tara said simply.

"Brothers?" Abel asked as he started to wonder if he actually had uncles before,

"Your dad was part of the club, As matter of fact he was the club's president." Gemma answered which earned her an glare from Tara, Ignoring Tara Gemma loop her arms around Abel's,"Come on I will introduce you to them." Gemma said pulling him away from Tara, Tara scoffed shaking her head and taking a seat at the picnic table, After Gemma introduce Abel to the guys, Chibs looked over and walked over to Tara, Leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek,

"Its good to see you sweetheart," Chibs said then looks over at Jax and Abel,"You guys seemed to be doing okay." Tara just nods her head and stood up,"Thanks Chibs," Was all she said when she walked back to Jax and Abel,"Jax can I talk to you for a moment?" Tara asked pulling him away from the guys and Gemma,

"You doing okay babe?" He asked looking down at her," Do you need to lie down?" He asked again.

"Shakes her head." No but can we just get a hotel or something? I don't think staying here is a good idea," Tara said looking over watching Abel interacting with the guys, Seeing him with them and Gemma Tara started to remember the whole main reason why she had to pull her family away from Charming ten years ago, She looks up at him."I think I saw a hotel on our way here,"She said looking up at him more,

Jax then nods his head."Yeah we can stay at hotel babe."He said leaning down and kisses her gently,Walking back to the guys Jax placed his hand on Abel's shoulder."You okay son?"Jax asked, When Abel nods his head, Jax turned her attention to Chibs,"Hey man we are gonna go stay at hotel. Tara is tired and wants to take a nap,

Chibs nods his head,"Aye. Well its good to see you again brother." He said giving Jax a hug, They pulled away from each other when Gemma walked up to them."What's going on?" She asked,

"We are gonna stay at the hotel for a couple of days." Jax said looking at Gemma for a moment, Deep down Jax knows Gemma will always be his mother the only living parent he has left, But she will be the woman that threaten his wife ten years looks over at Abel."Hey Abel come on lets go son." He said when he went to say good bye to the rest of the guys,

Jax was about to head back to Tara when Gemma spoke up."Why don't you guys come over later. I am having family dinner and I would love to have you guys there, Family dinner hasn't been the same since you guys left," Jax exhales glancing over to Tara who was on the cell when he looked over at Gemma.

"I don't know, I gotta talk to Tara about it first." Gemma walked over to Jax and placed her hand on his arm looking up at him."Its been ten years Jax and I would really like to see my family again. Besides it would be good to see you guys again. Maybe make amends with Tara,"Gemma said looking over at Tara and Abel," She did an amazing job raising him." She said with a small smile.

Jax nods his head," Yeah she did. I will talk to Tara and see what she wants to do tonight, But I can't promise anything though,"With just nod Jax walked back to the car and got into the driver seat, He looks over at Tara and lifted her hand and pressed his lips against hers."You feeling alright?"He asked, Tara slowly nods her head looking over at him.

"What were you and Gemma talking abut?"Tara asked.

Jax started up the engine and looks over at Tara for a moment."She invited us over to a family dinner tonight," He said pulling out of the lost and into traffic. Tara scoffed and shook her head," Jesus," She mumbled under breath and looked out the window,

_**Gonna leave this as a cliff hanger. So enjoy!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Pulling up into Gemma's driveway Tara started to wonder if coming here tonight for dinner was even a good idea or not/ Hearing the engine dying down Tara's mind started to race with so many questions, Questions Tara needed to answers to. Its been ten years since Tara had set foot in that house and she still wasn't ready yet, She breathes in and out looking over at Jax for a moment, "Why don't you guys go on in. I need about five minutes to myself." Tara said with a nod an a small smile when she felt Jax squeeze her hand.

Jax lifted her hand and gently pressed his lips against it."Okay, babe." Both Jax and Abel got out of the truck and let Tara stay behind with her own thoughts. While watching her husband and son walking through the kitchen door, Tara exhaled deeply closing her eyes for a moment while she was trying to collect herself, Tara started to feel nervous and she couldn't understand why. She hasn't spoken to Gemma for quite some time now and she knew Gemma wasn't really a threat to her or to her family anymore. So why the hell was Tara feeling nervous now? So lost in her thoughts Tara jumped when she heard a knock at the window, She looked up and saw Gemma standing by her door, Tara exhaled deeply slowly rolling down her window.

"Planning on staying out here all night?" Gemma asked.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe." She said quietly. Tara then looked up at Gemma for a moment. Studying Gemma's face trying to figure out if this dinner was a way for Gemma to worm her way back into their lives, "Did you know that Wendy came to San Diego a few weeks ago, demanding that she sees Abel?" Tara questions glaring up at Gemma."Where you behind it?"

Gemma shook her head furrowing her brows together." I had no idea Wendy went to San Diego or even wanted to see Abel, She never mentioned it to me."Gemma said looking down at Tara, "Is that why you guys are here? Because of Wendy? Gemma asked.

Without looking up Tara looked straight ahead nodding her head," Yeah, a few weeks ago Wendy showed up at Kaiser in my office, telling me it was time for her to finally to get know her son and that Abel should finally have the chance to meet her as well. At first, I didn't want to tell Abel about Wendy cause I spent most of his life trying to protect him from her, But I realized that keeping that kind of secret from him was just gonna make things worse. So one night Jax and I sat down with Abel and told him about Wendy, Told him that Wendy was his biological mother. "

Gemma nods her head," Well I am glad that he finally knows, How did he take it, When you guys finally told him?" Gemma asked.

"He was okay with it cause he knew no matter what happens that I am always gonna be his mother and there's nothing you or Wendy could do about it," Tara said looking up at Gemma." The only reason why I agreed to this dinner was that Jax actually wants us to make peace with what happened between us ten years ago," Tara threw her hand up before Gemma could say something, "But to be honest here Gemma I still don't trust you and I am not sure if we ever get past it all," Tara said looking at Gemma for a moment,

"Tara ever since you left and took my grandsons away from me. I felt betrayed and I was hurt mostly because I didn't have my boys with me and when Jax was inside. I tried to visit him but he refused to see me and for a while, I blamed you for it. I blamed you for everything that happened. But I knew deep down you were only doing what I couldn't do and that was to protect your family," Gemma said honestly.

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing, Was Gemma really telling her the truth or was this all an act. Tara couldn't truly figure it out, Tara just nods her head for a moment, Finally getting out the truck Tara closed the door behind her."Look we are only here in Charming for two days so Abel could meet Wendy and then we are going back to San Diego. So don't make a big deal out of this," Tara said shaking her head.

Gemma nods her head, "Come on everyone is waiting." Gemma said walking ahead with Tara following behind. Walking through the back door Tara looked around and noticed things haven't changed much, But she also noticed that Gemma had added few things, Walking towards the dining room Tara found Jax and Abel sitting at the table, Tara took a deep breath and went to join them at the table, Jax looked up when Tara sat down beside her. He leans in and kissed her cheek,

"Everything okay?"He asked in a whisper.

Tara just nods her head."Yeah so far," She responded when she glanced over at Gemma for a moment who was still in the kitchen standing over the stove, Tara just hopes that this wasn't a mistake or anything,

...

The next morning Tara grabs her cell and walked out of the hotel room so she wouldn't disturb Jax and Abel since they were still sleeping. Going through her contacts Tara called Donna to check-in." Hey, Donna its Tara." I hope I didn't wake you or anything," Tara said with a chuckle,

Donna shook her head." Nah I been up for a while now," So what's up? did you guys meet up with Wendy yet?" Donna asked,

"No, not yet, But we are going to today. Jax got her address from Juice last night, So we are gonna go see her today."Tara said leaning back against the wall."How is Thomas doing?" Tara asked wanted to get her mind off of Wendy for now.

"He is good just wondering when your guys are coming back though," Donna said with a smile against her cell. "So how did things go with you and Gemma?" Donna asked as she started to wonder if Tara talked to Gemma yet or not,

Tara just shrugged her shoulder."Alight I guess, We went over to her place for dinner last night and we talked, She claims that she had no knowledge of Wendy coming to San Diego or wanting to see Abel either, But I don't know Donna, I still think Gemma had something to do with it. She says she has changed and that she just wants her family back,"

"Do you believe her?"

Tara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders." I want to but I am not sure if I should." Tara looked over when the hotel door opened and Jax stepped out closing the door behind him. Wearing sweatpants and a white tank top, "I gotta go Jax just woke up. I will talk to you later D, Thanks for everything," Hanging up Tara tuck her cell in her pocket when she looked up, "What is it?" Tara asked,

"That was Chibs, He said Wendy is at the clubhouse right now and wants to see Abel."

"How did she..." Tara then just waved her hands, "Never mind doesn't matter, When does she wanna meet?" Tara asked,

"Now,"

Tara sighs deeply pinching the bridge of her nose and then nods her head," Alright let's go," Tara walked back into the hotel room with Jax following her inside. Tara grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom closed the door behind her and got ready. After a quick shower and after getting dressed Tara looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, "Okay Tara just pull yourself together and everything will be fine," She convinced herself. Walking out of the bathroom Tara looked over at Jax and Abel, "ready?"

...

Walking through the door of the clubhouse Tara noticed Wendy was sitting at the bar, She exhaled deeply when she felt Jax's hand on her back, "I am alright."Tara walked over to Wendy, "Chibs said you wanted to mee here, How did you know that we were in Charming?" Tara asked,

"Gemma called me last night saying you guys were here and that Abel wanted to meet me finally, She also said that you accused her of being the reason I came to San Diego in the first place, But She had no idea I was there or that I was even looking for you guys either."Wendy said looking at Tara for a moment," I don't want cause trouble, Tara, I just want to meet my son." She said.

"He's right over there," Tara said looking over her shoulder and points were Jax and Abel was, Wendy gasps when she threw her hands against her shocked mouth, "My God, He has grown so much." Wendy slowly got up from the barstool and walked over to them, Tara followed behind, "Hi Abel," Wendy said with a small smile,

Abel looked up when he saw the woman in front of him, The woman he never met before until today, "Hello,"

Wendy sat across from Abel with a nervous smile, She wasn't sure what to say so she just said the first thing that came to mind, "How are you doing son?"

Abel just shrugged his shoulders," Honestly confused and I got a lot of questions. Like why did you abanded me fifteen years ago?" Abel asked,

"Abel you have to understand something and believe me when I say this. When I was pregnant with you I screwed up a lot. Your father and I weren't getting along and instead of dealing with it I solved my problems with drugs, The day you were born I was shooting up crank in my favorite vein which caused an emergency c-section, After a while, I went to rehab to get clean. But I never abanded you, son, For years I tried to get to know you but your father and mother felt it was best not to tell you about me," Jax just st there shifting in his seat,

"Yeah, mom and dad told me. But what I don't understand is why did you all feel it was right to keep something like this from me?" Abel asked. I mean did you guys didn't think I couldn't handle something like this?" Abel asked again,

Tara shook her head, "No baby that wasn't it all, We never told you about Wendy was because we didn't want to confuse you and we wanted to wait until you were little older, We should have told you and we are sorry for not telling you sooner," Tara said placing her hand over Abel's, Abel nods his head looking over his parents and then at Wendy, "I know you're my birth mother but my mom is the one who raised me and took care of me for fifteen years, Gave me a little brother who I love, My parents were always there for me all my life, I do understand you made mistakes and that you have learned from them, But none of that matters since Tara is my mom and she always will be,"

Wendy nods her head wiping tears from her eyes." I know that and I will never want to take you away from her, I just wanna have a chance to get to know you better," Wendy said with a smile and hope in her eyes,

Tara glanced over at Jax for a moment and then back at Wendy. " Maybe we can set something up to where Abel could come out here once a weekend and you guys can spend time together," Tara suggested, I mean that seems fair to me." Jax then nods his head in agreement," What do you think Abel?" Tara asked looking at her son with a smile,

Abel nods his head." It sounds like a good idea to me."

Wendy nods her head," Yeah I can live with that," She said with a smile. After their conversation walking out of the clubhouse. Jax and Abel walked towards the truck when Tara stayed back and looked at Wendy for a moment," You know at first I was against Abel wanting to meet you for most of the right reasons, But I knew that it wasn't about me, It was about Abel and what he wanted, "Tara said looking over her shoulder for a moment," Abel will always be my son Wendy but I am glad that he finally got to meet you," Tara said with a small smile,

"Thanks, Tara," Wendy smiled lightly, Tara just nods her head walking back towards the truck, Getting into the tuck closing the door, Tara looked over her seat and looked at Abel, "You doing okay son?" Tara asked,

"Yeah mom, I am fine, Can we get something to eat?" Tara nods her head buckling up," Yeah we can go to the diner before we head back on the road back home, Jax started the engine and drove out of the lot towards the diner for breakfast. A few minutes later pulling in front of the diner, Jax parked the truck and killed the engine, Hey Abel why don't you go inside and get us a table, We will be right in," When Abel got out of the truck and walked into the diner Jax looked at Tara for a moment," You okay?"He asked,

"Yeah, I am fine Jax," Tara said nodding her head,

Jax leans over and kissed her cheek, "Your amazing babe, I know sitting in that clubhouse with Wendy wasn't easy, "Jax it wasn't about me or us, It was about Abel and what he wanted. I don't know maybe because of my pregnancy nothing seems to bother me that much, it could be my hormones,"Tara said with a chuckle," Come one our son is waiting for us," Tara said climbing out of the truck and waits for Jax,


	40. Chapter 40

"So Gemma actually said she changed?" Donna asked while sitting against Tara's couch," Do you actually believe her?" Donna asked once more,

It's only been a couple of days since they got back to San Diego from Charming. Tara was filling Donna in on everything that happened when they were in Charming past two days, Tara still couldn't wrap her head around what Gemma had said during their last night there, She kept going on and on how much she had changed and that she would really want to be part of their lives again especially Abel and Thomas's, Setting her cup of tea on the coffee table Tara just shrugged her shoulders," Honestly Donna, I don't know if I should believe her or not, I mean its been ten years since I have talked to the woman and her telling me and Jax that she changed. It's kinda mind-boggling."

" Have you told her about your pregnancy?"Donna asked

Tara shook her head." No, and I don't think I ever will be if I am being honest here," Tara placed a hand against her growing stomach. It has only been a month and Tara was starting to show." Gemma also claimed that she never knew Wendy was even here or she wanted to see Abel again. Wendy basically said the same thing."

"So do you think Gemma was telling the truth?"

Tara just shrugged her shoulders once again."I don't know. As far as. I can remember, Gemma always tried to push me out of Abel's and Jax's lives. She would have done everything in her power to make sure Wendy was still in their lives and now she's saying she had no idea Wendy was here and Wendy never talked to Gemma before coming here." She said shaking her head." I don't know Donna as much I wanna believe Gemma has changed, I still don't know if I can trust her."

Donna. nods her head while taking a sip of her tea while it was still warm." Maybe it's time you and Gemma have a long talk. Just the two of you face to face. It's been ten years Tara. Don't you think it's time you guys talk this out?"

Tara raised her brow for a moment. She snorts shaking her head."Please telling your joking." Tara said in disbelief.

"Why?"Donna asked in confusion.

"Donna there's no way in hell I'm ever going to talk to that woman. Gemma Teller basically ruined my life. Almost destroyed my marriage. Not to mention she threatened me. As far as I am concerned. Gemma Teller can go to hell." Tara said gritting her teeth.

Donna just shrugged her shoulders." Okay, I won't bring. it up again. So got any idea what you're having this time?" Donna asked changing the subject.

"Well considering we don't find out until the next few months. Jax thinks it's another boy and I believe it's gonna be a girl this time." Tara said with a smile." Which reminds me. Since our family is growing me and Jax are considering getting a bigger place."

"Wow, that's great Tara. Have you started looking yet?"

Tara set her cup down again nodding her head." Yeah. I have looked at two actually." Tara reached over for her laptop and sat up straight. Once it was uploaded and Tara was able to show Donna her first choice. It was a four-bedroom two-bathroom house. With a huge pool in the back yard and a nice big enough kitchen.

Taking the laptop from Tara so she could take a better look. Donna kept scrolling through the images." Wow, Tara, it's a beautiful house." Donna beamed looking over at Tara.

"Check out the second choice," Tara said reaching for her cup once more and a sip of her tea.

When Donna looked at the second house that also had four bedrooms, two bathrooms a two-door garage plus a big fence back yard, Donna looks over at Tara as she smiles," Now this one is beautiful Tara," Donna said nodding her head in improvement,

"Yeah they both are and they are both in really good decent pricing range, Just one little problem though,"

Donna glanced over shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, "What?" Donna asked,

"Well, the first house is here in San Diego just on the other side of town. Like maybe twenty minutes from here and the other one is like well ten hours from here,"

"Ten hours? where is it in Stockton?" Donna asked with a chuckle,

Tara shook her head." Nope, it's in Portland, Oregon." Tara answered with a small sigh,

"Wow, that's a long drive from here to there, Are you saying that you finally got that promotion that you been waiting forever on?" Donna asked

Tara couldn't hold the excitement any longer when she nods her head," Yeah I just found out that I got it a couple of weeks ago, Provenance Hosptial in Portland are still interested in me, They want me to start working for them as soon as possible, I just haven't told Jax about it yet,"

"What? why haven't you told him yet?" Donna asked,

Tara shrugged her shoulders," I don't know. It just hasn't been the right time with the Wendy situation plus Jax and the boys actually love it here, Both Abel and Thomas are doing great in school, I am just not sure if they wanna leave here,"

Donna shook her head closing the laptop and setting it on the coffee table," Tara just talk to Jax and see what he wants, But if I know Jax which I do, I am pretty sure he is gonna wanna follow you and the boys up in Portland."

...

Later that night when Jax and Tara were laying in bed. Tara rolled over to her side to look at him more," I got that promotion finally. Provence Hospital in Oregon called me two weeks ago, They are still interested in having me on their staff Jax." She said when she watched him looking over at her."I think I should finally take it this time,"

"You should," Jax said nodding in his head in agreement,

Tara sat up leaning against the headboard," Are you sure this time?" Tara asked. I mean you guys love it here, I love it here and well I am not sure if Abel and Thomas are ready to move from here to just yet."

Jax shook his head sitting up more," Tara you have been waiting for this for ten years, You have worked so hard for this promotion babe, I know with all the s shit that happened with Gemma and with you possible of facing prison, Then with me turning myself in stop you from taking that job in the first place and trust me, babe, I never meant that to happen, and I am so sorry that you had to sacrifice all just for me,"

" Jax I sacrificed everything for you and our sons because I love you guys and if I had to do it all over again, I will still sacrifice everything, Because you our sons and our unborn is more important to me then some silly promotion." Tara stopped for a moment she then slowly nods her head," But on the other hand I have waited ten years for this and when they called and said that they were still interested in me. I was shocked but also surprised as well." Tara took a deep breath nodding her head," Okay I will give them a call and tell them I am taking it, They wanted me to start working for them as soon as possible but I didn't want to give them an answer until I talked to you about it,"

Jax grabbed Tara's hand and pulls her closer to him and hugs her tightly, Nuzzling against her neck," I love you so much babe." He whispered against her neck. He then brushed his lips against her neck, Slowly laying her on her back, Jax gripped Tara's waist slowly starting to kiss her neck down to her chest." How long has it been?" He asked against her chest,

Felling his lips against her neck and her chest, Tara slowly arched up her back feeling his hands gripping on her waist," About a month." Tara groans softly pulling him up and kiss him deeply and passionately, Tara moans softly against his lips wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer," You normally I would be against this since it's only been a month, But..." Tara reaches down and strokes Jax's hard cock in her hand. Leaning up and kisses him more deeply and passionately, Groaning against his lips," have missed this cock of mine inside of me," She whispers against his lips,

Jax smirks reaching down and quickly removing her shorts and panties, Leaning down kissing her so much passion and desire. Slowly running his hand against her wet folds," Mhmm I miss my wet pussy being wrapped around your cock," Jax chuckled. Then Jax gripped her thighs and slipped into her, Making love to her for the rest of the night,

_**New Chapter! Since I kinda wanna finish this story already I am gonna be posting Two chapters at a time, Oh sorry for the sex scene to be kinda short here but don't worry I'll make it up to you guys. Enjoy this chapter though, Happy Reading!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Another Chapter_**

After dropping the boys off at school, Tara decided to stop by a bakery on her way home, Walking in Tara couldn't believe her eyes, There was so much sweet sugary baked goods to choose from. Tara was craving so much that her mouth was completely watering, Tara grabbed a couple of boxes and started to grab chocolate chips cookies, Bite-size cakes, and pastries into one box, Filling the other one with all kinds of doughnuts. After paying and thanking the clerk, Tara walked to her car when she heard her cell going off, placing the boxes on the passenger seat once she got into the driver's seat, Pulling her cell out of her purse Tara saw she received a couple of texts from Jax, Tara couldn't help but giggle. Tara sent him a quick text message letting him know that she on her way home now, She just had to pick a couple of things up first.

Jax got up from the couch when the front door opened and saw Tara walking in with two boxes." What's all this babe?" Jax asked taking the boxes from her and walking towards the kitchen.

Shutting the door behind her and placing her jacket on the hook walking into the kitchen." I stopped by the bakery and I picked up a few things." Tara said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some ice tea.

"Looks like more than enough babe. What did you do? End up buying the whole bakery?" Jax asked with a chuckle. Tara playfully hit his arm shaking her head.

"No. I was craving for something sweet and don't blame me. Besides our unborn got hungry." Tara said grabbing an Boston cream doughnut. Walking back into the living room and took a seat at the couch. After grabbing couple of chocolate chip cookies. Jax closed up the boxes and joined Tara on the couch.

"Don't craving usually start around like your second trimester or something like that?" Jax asked with a smirk.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Normally but my craving came kinda early." Tara said leaning back against the arm of the couch and placed her feet in his lap." Mind massaging my feet?" Tara asked with a smile.

"Yeah I think I can do that." Jax said taking her shoes off for her. While working his fingertips against her feet and heels. He looked over at her." When are you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Not for another hour. I got couple of surgeries and a follow up. I'm taking a half day today." Tara said finishing up her doughnut." Speaking of that. Aren't you supposed to be at the bookstore?" Tara asked taking a sip of her ice tea.

Jax sighs little nodding his head." Yeah but I called Donna and said I was gonna come in kinda late." He said continue massaging Tara's feet for her. Tara looks at him for a moment. Lowering her glass.

"You never go in work late. Why today?" Tara asked in confusion.

Jax shook his head and grins softly." It's nothing. I just wanted to spend time with my wife for a few hours." He said with a smirk leaning over and kisses her softly."I am gonna take a shower. Want to join with me?" He asked against her lips.

"Mhmmm. Give me ten minutes. I gotta make a phone call." She said against his lips and kisses him deeply." Just make sure the shower is still warm." Tara said with a smirk when she watched Jax walking towards the bathroom down the hall. Sitting up and reaching for her cell. Tara then called Province Hospital.

" Hello. This is doctor Knowles. I am calling to confirm that I have decided to take the job. My husband and our family can be in Oregon in a couple of weeks." Thank you and you have a good day." Once Tara ended the phone conversation Tara hung up and placed her cell down on the coffee table.

Walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Tara couldn't help but stare and admire Jax. Watching the warm water hitting his back. Tara gently bit her bottom lip when she smirks slightly to herself. After removing her clothes. Tara stepped into the shower wrapping her arms around him. She then slowly kisses his back. Tara breathe against his back. Tara then slowly ran her hand up and down his back." I kinda miss that Reaper tattoo." Tara said softly.

Jax chuckled turning around to face her." To be completely honest with you babe. I don't. That was another lifetime. A lifetime that's behind us now." Jax placed his hands against both side of her neck." We got each other, our sons and our unborn son." He grins tilting her head back." We don't need to worry about that life anymore." He said leaning down and capture her lips with his. Kissing her passionately. Pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tara moans softly pulling back slowly." Our unborn daughter." She said with a smirk.

"What?" Jax asked with a chuckle.

"You said our unborn son. But we both it's gonna be a girl." Tara said placing her hands against his chest." So we have each other, our sons and unborn daughter." She said with a smile leaning up and kisses him passionately.

...

After the first surgery was over. Tara was starting to get hungry. Walking into the cafeteria. Tara bought herself an cheese and ham sandwich with ice tea and an Apple. Sitting down at the table. Tara was about to take a bite of her sandwich when Stacey sat down across from her.

"What's up Stacey?" Tara asked taking a bite from her sandwich.

"So I heard you got a promotion." Stacey said with a smile." I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Um thanks. But how did you know about it? The only people who knew really was Jennifer and few friends. Not to mention my husband."

Stacey just shrugged her shoulders taking a drink of her coffee." Some of the nurses was talking about it. When are you leaving?" Stacey asked.

"I am hoping as soon as possible. Within two weeks. I gotta call the realtor by the end of the week to put a deposit down on a new house in Portland." This morning Jax and Tara decided on the second house. Which was good since Tara told him they wanted her to start in couple of weeks.

"Wow why so soon?" I thought you would wanted to wait until after you give birth." Stacey said taking a bite of her children salad.

"At first I thought about it. But too be honest. I want to move as soon as possible. I really don't want to wait for nine months to move." Tara said taking a bite of her apple.

Stacey nods her head." Well I am sure gonna miss you." Stacey said with a small smile.

Tara nods her head."I am going to miss you Stacey."She said taking a drink of her ice tea. When Tara was done she picked up her cell to check on the time."I hate to cut this short. But I gotta get ready for my next surgery." Tara said grabbing her stuff getting up from the table." I will talk to you later." Tara,walked out of the cafeteria towards the elevators up to the second floor, towards the OR.

**_Here's another Chapter. Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	42. Chapter 42

Tara looked around the room. She just finished up packing her last box. In only a few days her Jax and their family was gonna start their lives in Portland Oregon. Getting into Providence Hospital has always been Tara's dream and now she was finally able to fulfil her dream. Sitting at the edge of the bed Tara leans back and rested her hand against her growing stomach. Leaning back on the bed Tara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't even hear Jax walking in. Jax walked into the bedroom and sat down next to his beautiful wife.

"Tara are you awake?" He asked softly.

Tara nods her head." Yeah I am up babe." She said opening her eyes looking up at him." Did you get what I asked for?" Tara asked sitting up on her elbows and raised her brow as she was hoping Jax didn't come home empty handed.

Jax chuckled and reached behind his back to grab the bag." It's right here baby."

Tara sat up straight and gasps." Ooh give me." Tara said grabbing the bag from her husband's hands. Opening the bag Tara got excited when she some of her favorite doughnuts. Taking an huge bite of her Boston cream doughnut. Tara closed her eyes and exhaled deeply with a smile on her face.

"This is so good." She said with a full mouth. Tara then got more excited when Jax showed her chocolate shake she was also asking for. Grabbing it from him, Tara took a drink from it. She then leans over and kisses him tenderly smirks against his lips.

"Thanks baby." She said pulling away to finish up her doughnut. Tara then slapped Jax's hand when he tried to reach for a doughnut. Tara then smirks slightly when Jax shook his hand a little.

"I'm guessing they are for mommy and baby huh?" He asked with a smirk and chuckle. Leaning forward and kisses her temple." So you ready to move to Portland in a few days?" Jax asked changing the subject.

Tara snorts little nodding her head." Jax I been waiting for this. For ten years well actually my life. Trust me I am more then ready." After Tara finished her last doughnut and her chocolate shake. Tara set the stuff by the foot of their bed and wiped her hands quickly. She then turn her attention to Jax.

"So just to one hundred percent sure. There's no Charter of Samcro in Portland?" Tara asked in a serious tone." Or any other charters of any kind?" Tara asked again.

Jax shook his head as he chuckled lightly." Babe I promise you there's no other Charters in Portland. Most of them are way up North and in Nevada. You got nothing to worry about. I am not going back into the club life. If that's what you're thinking." Jax said looking into Tara's eyes.

Tara rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and picked up the empty bag and empty cup." Jax I know you will never go back to the club. I'm not worried about that. I just don't want the club drag Abel into that life." She said walking out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to toss her trash into the trash can. Tara then filled the tea kettle with water. After placing it on the stove and turning the burner on Tara reached up and grabbed a coffee cup and an Chamomile tea bag.

Jax walked up behind Tara wrapping his arms around her waist. He then kisses her temple and sighs softly." Tara You've done everything in your power to keep our sons save. You gave them a normal life. a normal childhood. Abel is not going to be any part of any club." He said resting his chin against her shoulder." You got nothing to worry about." He said kissing her neck softly.

Tara slowly turned around placing her hands up against his chest. Looking up at him."I know it's just... When I watched Gemma and the guys with him when we were in Charming. I got little worried."Tara said with a small shrug.

Jax nods his head in understanding tucking her hair behind Tara's ear."believe me babe. I had the same worry as well especially when I watched Abel around them." He said chuckling lightly.

Hearing the tea kettle whistle. Tara stepped away from Jax for a moment." Want some tea?" She asked turning the burner off and pouring hot water in her cup over her tea bag.

"Yeah thanks." He said reaching over for a coffee cup. Placing an tea bag into the cup while Tara poured some hot water in his cup. Jax leans back against the counter watching Tara for a moment.

"What?" Tara asked with an small smirk taking a sip of her warm tea.

"Well the boys are over at Donna's for the night which means we do have this place to ourselves tonight." Jax said in a husky voice. He then grabbed her waist and pulls her closer to him capturing her lips with his. Jax kisses Tara so much passion and desire. Lifting her up off the floor wrapping her legs around his waist Jax pushed Tara up against the wall. Gripping her waist with his hands Jax then leans down and starts to suck on Tara's neck which cause her to moan.

"What about our tea?" Tara asked as she breath harder feeling his grazing against her skin.

"I will make another cup when we are done." He said capturing her lips with his again. Keeping an tight hold on to her and without breaking the kiss Jax walked down the hall way towards their bedroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot. Jax walked over to the edge of the bed and laid Tara down. Breaking the kiss Jax looks down stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful babe. Sometimes I still wonder why you even put up with me and my bullshit. I also regret hurting you all those years ago and I promise never to do that again." Jax said looking down at her.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller. That was a long time ago. We've been through a lot these past ten years. We have survived your mother. The club and not to mention the violence in Charming. Baby we are finally a real family and I couldn't have it in any other way. Now do your wife a favor and make love to her." she smirks slightly.

Jax chuckled and smirks slightly back."Yes Ma'am." Capturing her neck with his mouth Jax ran his hand up under her shirt. Cupping her breast against the palm of his hand which caused him another moan from his wife. Removing Tara's top and her bra. Jax starts kissing her chest down to her breasts. Looking at them hungrily Jax leans down and gently blew soft air against Tara's left breast which sent chills down her body. Jax wrapped his mouth around her breast and started to suck on it while he ran his hand and thumb against her other breast and nipple.

Tara groans arching her back gripping his hair against her fingertips." God that feels so good right now." Tara moans out biting her bottom lip harder.

Jax switched to her other breast blew cool air on it before sucking on it. Giving it the same attention. Trailing his hands down her body Jax slowly reaches down and unbutton her jeans. After slowly unzipping her jeans. Jax slowly slid his hand down into her panties and slip his index finger into her folds that was already wet. Continue to suck and nibble on her nipple that is now harden. Jax starts to thrust his finger in her feeling her walls tightened around his finger.

Tara gasps and groans even louder arching her back up off of the bed more."Fuck Jax." Tara groans feeling his finger thrusting into her faster and deeper.

Jax slipped his hand out and removed her jeans and her panties from her legs. Tossing them over to the ground Jax continue to trail his lips down her body towards her thighs. Lifting her legs over his shoulders Jax slowly sucks on her inner thighs. Jax then ran his tongue up and down her wet folds. Slipping his tongue and burying his face against her clit Jax starts to suck and lick her inner walls gripping her legs tightly.

Tara groans and moans even louder wrapping her legs around his neck. Reaching down and pulling on his hair Tara threw her head back." Fuck!!!" She moans out feeling Jax's tongue working against her clit. Jax continue to lick and suck on her clit which sent Tara over the edge.

Jax groans against her wet lips as he could feel her juices against his tongue. Slowly coming back up Jax slowly kisses her stomach back up to her chest and then capture his lips against hers. Kissing her passionately and so much desire." God I love you so much baby." He whispered against her lips.

"I Love you too Jax. Now take off of your clothes and make love to me." Tara commanded.

Jax gave what Tara what she wanted and removed his clothes. Opening Tara's legs little more, Jax then slipped his cock that's already hard into her wet lips. He leans down and starts to suck on her neck more and biting down on it just as he starts to thrust into her.

Tara warp her legs around his waist pulling him closer digging her fingers into his back." Go faster." Tara hissed against his ear. Tara then starts to move her hips against his letting him know it was okay.

Jax starts to speed up the pace gripping her thighs tightly digging his fingernails into her skin. Jax starts to thrust into Tara faster and deeper groaning against her neck. Jax pushes his cock deeper into her until he was balls deep inside her.

Tara and groans even louder. Running her fingernails down his Back Tara threw her head back more against the pillow." Oh God Jax your dick feels so fucking good." Fuck baby go faster and harder." Tara moans.

Jax pressed his hands down on the bed and starts to pound and hammer into Tara faster and harder. He groans and moans even louder feeling her walls tightened against his hard cock that is already twitching. Pressing his forehead against hers Jax grunts as he felt the bed moving. He continued to move in her faster and deeper rolling his hips against hers. He could feel the pressure of his cock starting to build up.

Tara dig her fingernails deeply into his back. Screaming out his,name Tara then lost control and wrapped her legs around his waist even tightly as she cums all over his cock. Arching her back up Tara groans and moans louder grinding against him.

Jax groans and moans against her neck sucking on it harder as he cums deeply inside her. Slowing down for a moment to catch his breath. Jax rest his forehead against hers.

"Just to let you know I do plan on having very hot steamy sex with you for the next eight months." He said kissing her tenderly.

"Even when I am big and my breast is enormous?" Tara asked.

Jax pulls out and moved to lay next to her and pulls her against him." Definitely. Cause once these babies starts getting bigger and your stomach starts to grow more. Our sex driver will be over the top." He smirks slightly.

"Will our sex be hotter than this?" She asked.

"Oh most definitely." He said pressing his lips against her forehead." So still want that tea?" He asked.

Tara just shook her head snuggling more closer to him." No. Now I jus wanna sleep." Resting her head and hand against his chest. Tara then fell asleep against Jax within minutes.

Jax pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He kissed her forehead holding Tara tightly against him. After watching her sleep Jax fell asleep himself dreaming about their next love making that's gonna be hotter than this.

**_Next chapter they are gonna be in Portland and their new place. Tara is gonna start working at providence hospital and I am not sure about Jax yet. Oh there's gonna be more love making between these two. Happy Reading everyone!!! Please Review xD_**. **_Also this story is about to come to an end soon. But don't worry you all going to be able to see the birth of their third child towards the end of the story._**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Three_**_ months_**_ later-_**

It's only been their months since they all got settled into Oregon and everyone was loving it especially Tara. She has finally gotten the job she ever wanted. Tara has only been working at Providence Hospital for a few months and she already made friends. Both Abel and Thomas are loving their new schools. Jax had recently opened up his own Auto and repair shop. Called Tellers Auto and Repair Shop. With the money, he saved from working at the bookstore back in San Diego. Jax had just enough to open up his shop. Everything was going well for the Teller family.

It was around midnight and Tara was already craving for a huge bowl of ice cream sundae. Getting out of bed without waking up Jax. Walking downstairs into the kitchen Tara opened up the fridge only to find there was no ice cream left. "Damn it." Closing the fridge Tara tapped her fingertips against the kitchen counter trying to think of something. Tara then looks down at her growing stomach when she felt a kick."Don't worry I just gotta wake up your daddy and have him go to the store to pick up more ice cream." Walking back upstairs into their room Tara crawled into bed and tapped Jax on the shoulder.

"Jax?" Tara asked sweetly against his ear.

"Hmmm." He groaned in response with his head still buried into his pillow.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Tara asked as she leans against his shoulder.

"What is it, babe?" He mumbled against the pillow still half asleep.

"Go to the store and pick up a gallon of Mint Chocolate Chips ice cream." She said as she leans over and kissed his cheek."Please?" She asked so nicely.

Jax raised his head up and looked over at the time and sighs looking over his shoulder."You want me to go to the store in the middle of the night. To pick up ice cream?" Jax asked raising his brow.

Tara nods her head sitting up against the headboard." Yes please." She said with a smile.

Jax rolled on to his back and threw his arm over his eyes." Tara, it's already after midnight and I highly doubt if there are any stores open right now. I will pick some up first thing in the morning."

Tara then grabbed her pillow from behind her head and hit Jax in the face with it." Damn it, Jax. Teller. I'm pregnant and hungry. Your unborn daughter or son is also hungry and we craving for a hot fudge ice cream sundae. So unless you don't want a cranky pregnant wife in the morning. I suggest you get some now." Tara said looking over at him.

Jax groans ran his hands over his face and sat up. Jax exhaled deeply nodding his head."Alright, I'm going." Jax jumped out of bed and got dressed. After putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys. Jax leans down and kissed her forehead."I will be as soon as I can babe." He said walking out of the room.

Tara placed her pillow back behind her head as she leans back against the headboard grabbing her book from her nightstand." Thank you, Jax."She said watching him leave. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard him grumble little.

...

It was after Eight in the morning when Tara woke up. She looked over and couldn't help but smile watching her sleeping husband. After all these years and two sons, later plus a third one on the way. Tara still couldn't believe that they actually made it this far. Tara quietly climbed out of bed not wanting to wake up Jax. After grabbing her work clothes from her closet. Tara walked out of the room grabbing a towel from the hallway closet. Tara made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

...

Walking into her office and barely had the chance to sit down when she heard her intercom buzzing. Tara blew out some air and hit the button." What it is Lauren?"Tara asked.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Knowles but you're patient is already here," Lauren said through the intercom. Tara looked at her watched. She groans softly as she wasn't really expecting her patient until a couple of hours.

"Thanks, Lauren. I will be right out." Tara placed her purse under her desk. Grabbing her lab coat Tara walked out of her office heading towards the waiting room to see her patient.

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson."Tara said approaching her." You're a couple of hours early. Is everything okay?" Tara asked taking a seat next to her patient.

"Dr. Knowles, is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

Tara nods her head." Yeah, we can talk in my office," Tara said standing up and leaning Mrs, Johson down the hall towards her office, Once they went side and Tara closed the door behind them, Tara walked over to her desk and sat down," So What's on your mind Mrs, Johnson?" Tara asked.

Mrs, Johson took a seat across from Tara's desk placing her purse on her lap." Dr, Knowles the reason why I am here a couple of hours early was that I wanted to tell you that I won't be needing that surgery after all."

"What you talking about?" Tara asked shaking her head,

" I have decided that I am feeling better now and I really don't think I am gonna need that surgery now," Mrs, Johnson shook her head before Tara had a chance to stay something," Dr, Knowles, I am a 75 year old woman who just lost her husband last year because he lost his life going under the knife and as much as I love Jack, I am not ready to join him just yet,"

"Mrs, Johnson I can sure you that everything will be fine, We have one of the best Surgeons on staff here and trust me when I say this, You're in good hands." Tara then thought about it," Why don't we reschedule." Tara said writing down the date and time on the appointment card," Why don't you come back in a few days after you think about some more, But don't wait though, Cause the longer you wait the longer it's gonna take to get your tumor out," Tara said firmly,

Mrs, Johnson took the appointment card nodding her head," I will see you in a few days," Thanks Dr, Knowles," Mrs, Johnson said getting up and shaking her hand," I will be back in a few days I promise," Mrs, Johnson said walking out of Dr, Knowles office, Tara pulled her hair back into a bun leaning back against her chair, She jumped a little when Tara felt a kick, Tara ran her hand up down her growing stomach,

"I know what you thinking, Your thinking your mama is crazy for letting her patient just walk out of this office like that?" Tara chuckled nodding her head," You might be right little one but trust your own mom on this, Mrs, Johnson will be back in a few days and if she doesn't then I will pick her up and drive her here myself," Tara said with another chuckle.

...

After Jax changed the oil and placing the new battery into the Camaro, Jax walked out of the garage and sat down, He took out a pack of his cigarettes from his jeans. Placing one between his lips and after lighting it, Jax took a long drag from it and blew out some air out from his mouth and nose, Jax then looked up when Matt and Ryan two of his best mechanics walking out of the garage ." Hey guys. Were you guys able to fix that transmission?" Jax asked,

Both Ryan and Matt nods their head," Hey man I was gonna pick up some lunch, Did you guys want anything?" Ryan asked putting on his jacket, Matt took a seat next to Jax." Yeah, pick me up a couple of two big macks," Ryan nods his head and looks over at Jax," What about you man?" Ryan asked,

Jax shook his head," Nah man I am good," Ryan just nods his head and turned around to get into his car, When Ryan pulled out into traffic Matt looked over at Jax," So how's that wife of yours?" He asked taking a drink of his coffee from this morning,

Jax took another drag from his cigarette nodding his head," She's good man, Her stomach is growing every day. She's cranky, Her cravings are out of control and of course, her hormones are going crazy, But I am loving it, I have missed out so much of my sons' births that I made a promised myself that this time I wasn't gonna miss out on this one and the day Tara said she was pregnant I haven't missed out on anything," Jax said with a huge smile on his face,

Matt nods his head," That's awesome man, How long far is she?" Matt asked,

" She is about five months and next week we are supposed to find out what we are having, I am pretty sure that this time we are having a little girl this time," Jax said finishing up his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it with his foot before standing back up,

"How can you be so sure?" Matt asked with a chuckle,

"Well before Abel and Thomas were born I had a strong feeling they were gonna be boys and when they came into the world, I was right. I guess it's like a sith sense or some shit." Jax said with a shrug. Walking back into the garage with Matt following behind, Jax walked over to one of the bikes that just came in this morning and started to work on it,

"Hey Jax I was thinking, Why don't you and your family come over to my place for dinner tonight, Both of our families can meet and I am sure Janet would love to have company over, " Matt suggested wiping his hands off the rag leaning against the car he was working on, Jax looked up from the bike he was working on and gave Matt a nod,

"Yeah we will do that, Tara hasn't really had the chance to meet new people since we moved here and she could use a break from cooking," Jax said with a chuckle and a smirk, Matt nods his head and chuckled lightly grinning big,

"Great, Just come over at Seven," After Jax and Matt talked for a few more minutes they both went back to work, They only been in Oregon for three months and Jax and his family has finally found a place they could call home finally,

_**Here's a new Chapter, If there are any mistakes let me know, I will do the little dinner scene in the next chapter, Happy Reading everyone!**_


	44. Chapter 44

Dinner With Matt and Janet actually went really well which Tara wasn't really expecting, At first Tara didn't want to go and have dinner with Matt and Janet, and it wasn't because Tara didn't wanna go well that was apart of the reason since she just got off of work and she has been standing on her feet all day that she just wanted to take a nice hot bubble bath have dinner in bed following with falling asleep in Jax's arms tonight, Tara is only about five months pregnant but she has been tired lately which could be possible since she has been working so much lately, But Tara doesn't remember being this tired before, She never was when she was pregnant with Thomas,

" So Tara how do you like Portland already?" Janet asked taking a sit of her ice tea leaning back against the couch, While Jax and Matt are outside having a smoke and talking about work, Thomas and Janet's younger son Noah that is about Thomas's age are playing videos games up in Noah's room while Abel is hanging out with their older son Derek down in the family room, Tara also took a sip of her ice tea,

" I am liking so far, We only been here for a few months well about five," Tara said with a small chuckle," Everyone at the hospital has been great, Both Abel and Thomas love it here, They love their schools they are doing really well and Jax has own business which he always wanted, Portland has definitely grown on us,"

" Where did you guys move from?"

" We moved here from San Diego, California."

" Hmm, Well according to Matt Jax told him that you guys are from Charming,"

" Oh well yeah I mean originally we are from Charming, We've lived in Charming our whole lives, Raised our sons in Charming but when Abel was five and Thomas was only six months we moved down to San Diego," Tara said taking another drink of her ice tea before setting the glass down on the coffee table.

" We have been living in San Diego for ten years now,"

" Well, I am glad that you guys moved here. It may not be Charming or San Diego but Portland is home and you can trust me on that,"

Tara nods her head as she gave Janet a friendly smile," Thanks and after being for about five months it feels like home, But I'm kinda feeling kinda guilty though."

"For moving?" Janet asked setting her glass down and sitting up straight.

"No moving here is something I would never regret. I worked my ass off to get the job I wanted. I feel guilty because I left my best friend Donna Winston behind in San Diego. She moved to San Diego with me to help me take care of Thomas and Abel. While she had two kids of her own to look after.

"What happened with Jax? Where was he?"

"He um had to stay back in Charming to handle business. His job required to travel a lot." Tara reached for her glass and took another drink of her ice tea. She then flinched a little when she felt a kick.

"The Little one trying to get your attention?" Janet asked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah something like that."Tara said leaning back against the couch and started to rub her growing belly.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Tara sat up straight and shook her head." No. We have an appointment with my doctor in a few days. We are gonna find out then. Which would be good cause once we officially find out what we are having. We can finally start working on the nursery.

"Well if you want maybe you and I can go shopping for baby stuff." Janet offered.

" I'm yeah that would be great. Why don't I give you a call in a few days and we can set up a day and time to go." Tara said with an friendly smile.

" Alright then, it's settled." Janet said nodding her head.

"What's settled?" Matt asked the moment he walked back into the living room with Jax walking over to Tara and leans down to kiss her cheek softly before he sat down beside her.

"I was just telling Tara that once they find out what they are officially having. we can go shopping for baby shopping. I mean if that's alright with you Jax."

Jax just shrugged his shoulders." Yeah it's alright with me. I mean personally I hate shopping." Tara than quickly swatted his chest with an eye roll. Jax chuckle and kissed her cheek again." Sorry babe but it's true."

"Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Yeah are you?" Jax asked looking down at her.

"That's why I was asking." Tara said getting up and grabbing her jacket."Mind getting the boys?" She asked as she leans down and kisses him gently." I will meet you guys in the car. Thanks for dinner Janet. Good night Matt."

"Good night Tara." Matt said when Janet walked Tara to the door.

" Call me in a few days and we will go shopping." She said giving Tara a hug. Goodnight Tara."

" Goodnight Janet." Tara said walking out of the door down the driveway towards Jax's truck. After sliding in and closing the door. Tara leans back against her seat as she closed her eyes for a moment. All she could think about how badly she just want to crawl into bed and fall to sleep.

"You okay babe?" Jax asked after buckling up and closing his door.

Tara nods her head while her eyes was still closed." Just take me home so I can go to sleep."

"You got it babe." After the boys got in and closed their doors. Jax started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and headed for home.

...

Few days Later Both Jax and Tara was in the examining room waiting for her doctor to come in to give them the result of their baby's gender. Tara was laying on the operating table while Jax was sitting in the chair next to her. She could tell he was getting all excited . Maybe more excited than her.

"You do know this one is gonna be a girl right?"

Tara shook her head as she laughs lightly." Jax you been saying that since the day I told I was pregnant and I keep telling you that we don't know that for sure." Of course Tara would want a little girl so she owouldn't be the only female in the Tellers household. Not that Tara is complaining though. She loves Jax and her son's. That would never change.

"Come on babe remember when I had a feeling that Thomas was gonna be a boy? And what happened. Huh? Was I right?" He asked with a smirk.

Tara just rolled her eyes." Yeah you were right. But that doesn't mean your right now. Besides I personally don't care if it's a girl or a boy. All I want is our baby to be healthy."

Jax nods his head and reaches for her hand. He pulls her hand up against his lips. He pressed his lips against her hand as he smiles against her hand" I know babe and I want that too."

Both Jax and Tara looked over when the door open and Dr. Moore walked in.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. How's mom doing today?" She asked as she set Tara's charts down and took a seat in front of the baby monitor.

"Tired but I am good."

"That's good. What about you Jax?"

"I am good doc. Just excited to know what we are having. Even though I do have a very strong feeling that it's gonna be a girl this time." He said with a huge grin on his face.

Tara snorts shaking her head." He's been saying that for almost five months now."Tara snickered.

"Well let's see if you're right. Alright Tara lift up your shirt and let's see what we got here." After Tara lifted up her shirt, Dr. Moore applied cold jelly on to Tara's stomach. Dr. Moore than started to move the wand around. She than smiled as she looked at the monitor.

"Well the baby is growing really good and its a very healthy baby girl." Dr. Moore said turning towards two very shocked parents.

"Did you just say we are having a girl?"Tara asked as she was still in shock.

Dr. Moore nods her head when she printed the baby picture." Yeah I did. Congrats mom and dad." Dr. Moore said with a smile giving the picture to Tara."I will leave you guys alone for a few minutes."

"Thanks doc." Jax said when he took the picture from Tara so he could look at the picture up closely. He couldn't stop smiling knowing they were going to have a little girl this time. It took them ten years but they are about to have a daughter and Jax is more excited about it.

Jax looked up from the picture when he noticed tears falling down her cheeks." Tara what's wrong?"

Tara chuckled wiping her tears slowly taking the picture back so she can take another look." Nothing Jax. I am just excited and happy that we are gonna have a little girl now. Now I don't have to be the only female in the house." She said laughing and smiles big.

Jax chuckled leaning down capturing his lips against hers. He kisses her deeply and passionately cupping her face against the palm of his hands. He rests his forehead against hers."I love you so much babe."

"I love you too. Come on babe let's go home and tell the boys that they are getting a baby sister." She giggles softly as she watched Jax bending down placing his hands against her stomach and pressed his lips against her growing stomach.

"Hi baby girl. It's daddy here. I just wanna say that I love you so much and I can't wait to see your beautiful face." He said as he kisses Tara's stomach once more. He then stood up and helped Tara getting up from the table. Still holding her wrist, Jax pulls Tara closer leaning down once again to kiss her softly and tenderly." Come on let's all go home."

"Read my mind Teller."Tara said holding Jax's hand as the walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

**_Here's another Chapter!! Enjoy everyone xD. Also I wanna thank my new readers for following and favoriting this story. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story and I hope to hear from you guys xD._**


	45. Chapter 45

**_\- Sith Month Along-_**

**_Yeah Another time jump, I am really close to finishing up this story. Just five more Chapters left, That's why I am doing the time jump! I wanna thank all my readers for your reviews and just basically reading this story since the beginning xD, You guys are truly awesome! _**

Tara walked through the grocery store with Abel and Thomas following behind her. Walking through the frozen aisle Tara stopped by the frozen pizzas, Standing by the cart Tara started to wonder if having frozen pizza would be good for tonight's dinner, Normally Tara would never cook frozen pizzas for her family but lately, Tara hasn't had the energy to cook dinner. Jax has been doing all the cooking during these past six months and Tara hasn't been complaining, But since Jax had to work at the shop until late Frozen Pizzas was the only option right now,

Dropping the boxes into the cart Abel raised his brow as he stood next to Tara. He reached down and picked up the frozen pizza box and looked at Tara in question,

"Frozen Pizzas for dinner mom?"

Tara nods her head," Yeah unless you have any other ideas of what we should have for dinner tonight, Which by the way you two boys are gonna be making tonight," She said pointing her finger at both of her sons and smiles,

" Well, I was just thinking if you want pizza for dinner tonight then why don't we make our own pizzas instead," Thomas looked down in the cart and then nods his head looking up from the cart,

" Yeah let's make our own pizzas mom," Thomas said with shrug," Personally I would prefer to make our own pizzas instead eating frozen ones," Thomas said with a smile, Tara looked at both of her boys and then blew out air as she nods her head, Reaching down she pulls the frozen pizzas from the cart and placed them back in the fridge,

" Okay, we will make our own pizzas tonight," Tara walked further into the aisle and found the ice cream selection, Opening the door she pulled out three half pints of Mint Chocolate Chips Cookie ice creams and placed them in the cart when Abel and Thomas went to join her." Just to let you two know those are mine, But feel free to pick out your own ice creams, Nobody touches my Minit Chocolate Chips ice cream,"

" What about dad?"

" Your dad knows better than to touch a pregnant woman's ice cream besides if he did I would break his hands," Tara said with a smirk as she reaches for a jar of hot fudge and strawberry ice cream topping, After placing the items into the cart Tara leans against the cart as she felt her feet starting to hurt,

" Hey mom why don't you go back into the car and rest, Me and Tommy can finish shopping, " Abel said once he placed two half pints of ice cream for himself, Thomas joined them as he rubs Tara's back, Tara than nods her head as she opened up her purse and took out her wallet, She then hands the money over to Abel,

" Don't spend too much and please don't go overboard, I will see you boys back in the car," Tara said as she removed her purse from the cart and quickly gave the boys a kiss on their cheeks, Walking out of the store across the parking a lot Tara felt her phone vibrating in her purse, Pulling her cell out she hit the green button,

" Hey babe," She answered as she opened up the door of the driver's side and slides in. Leaving the door open to get some breeze she than leans back against her chair." How was work?" She asked as she closed her eyes for a moment feeling the cool breeze hitting her face,

" Work was alright, Only had to work on a few cars today, Where are you and the boys at?" Jax asked sitting down at the kitchen table taking a drink from his beer the moment after he opened it,

"At the store getting dinner, The boys and I decided to have homemade pizzas tonight for dinner, Well at first I thought of just having frozen pizzas since I really didn't feel like cooking tonight and I am sure you didn't feel like cooking either, But Abel and Thomas talked me into making out own pizzas instead, They are inside buying the stuff we need while I am sitting in the car resting my feet and feeling the cool breeze of air," She said with a smile against her cell,

" Are you okay babe?" Jax asked with a concern setting his bottle down.

Tara nods her head." Yeah, I am fine Jax, Just a little tired that's all, I been on my feet all day at the hospital. Been with patients all day and had to assist in a couple of surgeries but other than that. I am fine Jax, We should be home in about twenty minutes," She said looking over her review mirror when she noticed Abel and Thomas walking towards the car with a cart of groceries." Make that fifteen Abel and Thomas just got out of the store," Tara said sitting up straight,

" I will see you guys get home then babe," He said as he hangs up, Jax set his cell down taking another drink of his beer, When a thought came to mind, Tara has been tired lately lot more tired than usual and she is only six months along, With her working so many hours at the hospital and having to come home to take care of the house and not to mention the boys, Even though they are old enough to take care of themselves, Jax could tell its has taken a toll on her lately especially in her condition. So Jax had thought tonight he is gonna take extra care of his wife, She deserves it.

...

The moment Jax could hear the car pulling up into the driveway he opened the front door and walked out to the door and towards the car. when he noticed Tara reached for one of the bags from the trunk, Jax stopped her by taking the bag from her," Babe why don't you go inside and take a seat on the couch, put your feet up and relax, The boys and I can take care of all of this and dinner," He said leaning down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips,

Tara nods her head and back up from the trunk," Okay I will see you, boys, inside," She said with a smile and walked into the house, Walking over to the couch Tara set her car keys along with her purse on the coffee table, Sitting down and back on the couch Tara placed her feet on the coffee table, She looked over as she watched Jax and the boys walking in with the bags, She sat up more straight." Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" Tara asked starting to get up from the couch,

Jax shook his head," Don't get up babe and I am sure we don't need help, All I want for you to do is just sit back and relax while Abel Thomas and I make the pizzas tonight," Jax said walking through the kitchen sitting the bags on the counter, He then looks over his shoulder," Do you want anything babe?" He asked while putting the groceries away,

" Yeah, can you bring me my ice cream? It's the Mint Chocolate Chips one," She said with a smile looking over at him and also please bring the hot fudge and strawberry ice cream toppings as well." She said with another smile, Jax turns around and gave her a questionable look as he raised his brow for a moment with a smirk,

" What about the pizza babe?"

" Oh don't worry I am still gonna have pizza, But I am craving ice cream right now," She said as she smirks slightly, She stretches out her hands when Jax made his way back into the living room with her ice cream and the toppings she asked for.

"Thank you babe," Tara said with a huge smile when she sat up straight and started to pour the hot fudge and strawberry toppings all over her ice cream. Taking a huge bite Tara hums softly as she closed her eyes for a moment as she felt content.

"Just what I needed."She said leaning back against the couch and took another bite of her ice cream. Jax chuckled softly as he leans back against the arm of the couch.

" Well, I am glad to see you're enjoying your ice cream babe." He said as he smirks."Oh, before I forget Donna called earlier."

"Really? Why didn't she call me?" Tara asked as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders."I don't know. She said she tried to call you but for some reason, she couldn't hold of you. But she wanted to let us both know that she's planning to come out here for a visit like in a week or so."

After she was done with her ice cream and after putting the lid back on. Tara hands it over to Jax to put it in the fridge before it melts." I couldn't get any service in the store. But I will give her a call tomorrow." She said as she got up from the couch.

"I am gonna go take a shower before dinner," Tara said giving him a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. Once Tara walked into the bathroom and once she closed the door behind her. Tara then hangs her towel and her clothes over the towel rack. Turning on the water and letting it warm up, Tara grabbed her brush and ran it through her long black hair real quick. After she felt the water was warm enough Tara got undressed and stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit her body. Letting it relax her muscles.

Walking into the kitchen about twenty minutes later Tara could smell the aroma of the pizza just as Jax was taking them out of the oven." They smell delicious." Tara commented as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of ice tea once she opened the refrigerator door. After she closed the door Tara reached for a glass to pour some ice tea for herself.

After Tara put the pitcher back in the refrigerator and closed the door once more, Tara walked over to the kitchen table and sat across the table from Abel and Thomas. She took another drink of her ice tea before setting it down on the table," Thanks for making tonight's dinner. I really do appreciate guys," She said as soon as Jax placed her plate of pizza in front of her." Thanks, babe," She said picking up a slice and started to devour into it,

" Hey mom there is a party this weekend and I was wondering if I can go," Abel said taking a bite of his slice looking over at his parents as he waits for their response,

" Well, who's throwing this party?" Tara asked,

Abel just shrugged his shoulders," Just a few friends from school, So can I go?" He asked.

Tara swallowed her last chew and then looks over at Jax for a moment," What do you think? Should we let him go to the party this weekend?" Tara asked him before turning her attention back to Abel,

Jax also shrugged his shoulders," It's fine with me,"w

" Alright you can go but your home by eleven which is your curfew and your not drink nor do any drugs either," Tara said firmly," I don't wanna have to send your father in the middle of the night looking for you because you were drunk or high," Tara said sternly, Abel Chuckled lightly getting up from his seat and leans forward to give his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking to the sink,

" Don't worry mom I don't think its gonna be that kind of party." He said walking over to the sink, After he rinsed off his plate and washed his hands he quickly wiped his hands off the hand towel that was hanging on the stove handle," I am gonna go do my homework," He said walking out of the kitchen, Thomas also nods his head getting up and walks over to the sink,

" Me too," Thomas said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as well and walked out of the kitchen leaving Jax and Tara alone in the kitchen, Jax reaches over grabbing her hand, He pulls her hand up to his lips as he kisses her knuckles and fingertips softly, He then leans forward and kisses her softly and tenderly smiling against her lips,

" So how about I take my beautiful pregnant wife to bed and I massage your feet for you," Jax said with a grin. Getting up and pulling Tara up on her feet wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him," What do you think sounds good?" He asked leaning down nibbling on her bottom lip and let a soft groan escape his lips,

" Sounds perfect and exactly what I need right now," Tara said leaning up and kisses him deeply and passionately, She then takes him the hand and walks out of the kitchen pulling him along with her, She then stops for a moment as she remembers the mess that was in the kitchen," But what about the mess?" She asked looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

" I will take care of it later." Before Tara had a chance to protest or argue Jax lifted her up off the floor and carried her in bridal style and walked down the hall towards their room. Opening their bedroom door stepping inside he closed the door behind him with his foot. He walked over to the bed and laid Tara down, He leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately with so much desire. He smirks against her lips," How about that foot massage babe."

Sitting down in front of her Jax slowly and gently took off of her feet, He slowly runs his fingertips between her toes and his hand up and down her heel. He then runs his fingertips against her foot making her giggle softly which made him laugh along with her," Just relax babe and let my hands and fingers work it's magic," He said with a devious smirk,

Tara nods her head closing her eyes," Alright babe do your worse," Tara said with a smirk, The moment she felt her body relax more and could feel his fingertips and hands against her feet, Tara hums softly as she was loving the feel of his touch, For the rest of the night Tara was relaxed and it was all because of this man right in front of her. She was in content and in pure bliss right now, Tara was enjoying every moment of it,


	46. Chapter 46

**_-Seven Months along-_**

" Have you thought about having a baby shower?" Janet asked. Janet and Tara were sitting out back by Tara's pool in the lodge chairs. Just enjoying the warmth of the sun. While Jax and Matt spend their time in the garage working on Jax's Harley. Jax has been wanting to ride his Harley for awhile now. He just needed to fix it for a little bit.

Resting her hand against her stomach Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Not really. Why?"She asked raising her brow for a moment." You're seriously not thinking of actually throwing me one are you?"

"Maybe." Janet said with a smile." Would you let me?"

Tara pressed her lips together as she thought about it for a moment." Alright here's the deal. I will let you throw me a baby shower. If you agree on a few things."

"Okay, like what?"

"Well for one we will have it at your place. Me and Jax have only been living here for about seven months now and I am not ready to too many people over. Two don't go overboard with the baby stuff. Trust me I think she has enough already and one more thing, Just keep it close friends. I'm not big on huge crowds." Tara said with a chuckle.

Janet nods her head." Deal. Besides I got a few friends that I would like to introduce you to and don't worry these friends of mine are pretty cool." Janet said with a smirk.

"Have you and Jax picked out a name yet?"

Tara nods her head." Yeah, we got it narrowed down to two names so far. I was thinking of the name Grace it was my mother's name. Before she passed away we used to be very close and of course, Jax was thinking of Rose. the name of his grandmother who he was closed to growing up." She said smiles softly.

"Why don't you guys put them together. You know make it Rose Grace." Janet suggested.

Tara thought about it for a moment."Hmmm, Rose Grace Teller." Sounds good. I love it already." Tara said with a nod.

Few hours after Janet and Matt went home. Tara curled up on the couch against Jax wrapping her arms around his waist while they watch tv. Tara looked up at Jax for a moment." Janet wants to throw me a baby shower."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Tara shook her head." Well no. But the last time I had a baby shower it ended up a disaster. You're mom wanted to have at the clubhouse. Even though I told her three times I didn't want it at the clubhouse. But of course, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She ended up inviting the crow eaters and the porn stars. Basically she was making it more about her than me. Everything was fine up until a couple of crow eaters got into it and being about eight months pregnant. I literally had to drag them out the door."

Jax threw his head back with a laugh." Babe, I am sure it's not gonna be like it was last time and as far as we know Janet isn't like Gemma. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jax said looking down at her with a small smirk.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Yeah, I guess not. So remember when we were trying to figure out a name for our little girl?" Tara asked looking up at him. Jax nods his head looking down at her.

"Yeah I remember." he said reaching over and tug a strand of hair behind her ear." So what did you decide?"

"Well, how do you feel about Rose Grace Teller?" Tara asked with a smile.

Jax grins softly leaning down and capture his lips against hers kissing her softly and tenderly."I love it." He says against her lips. Slowly moving his hand Jax hook his fingers through her jean loops with a mischievous grin.

"What's that look for?" Tara asked with a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips.

" Do you think its safe for us? I don't want to hurt you or our daughter."Jax said while brushing his lips up and down her neck, He then moves his hands down and then grips her waist tightly against his hands, He then kisses up her neck towards the back of her ear. Jax softly sucks on the soft spot of the back of her ear as he smirks slightly," So is it safe babe?" He asked again,

"Of course it's safe babe, But are you sure you want to? Considering the boys could walk into that door in any minute," Tara said with a smirk and gently bit her bottom lip as she slowly arches up her back and ran her hands up and down his back gripping his back tightly against her fingernails, Tara then leans forward and nibbles against his earlobe," On Second thought take me to bed," She whispered against his ear,

Jax moved away from Tara for a moment to stand up, He reaches for her hand and helps her up and walked down the hall towards their room, After closing the door behind them, Jax walked over to Tara grabbing her by her waist pulling her closer to him," I love you so much, babe," He said placing both hands against her face," You have done so much for me and this family and I am very grateful for you Tara Grace Knowles Teller," He said leaning down and kisses her deeply and passionately, Jax slowly walks Tara back towards the bed, Laiding her down gently on the bed Jax hovers over her and ran his hands up and down her side, Moving hand towards her large pregnant stomach Jax smirks slightly as he licks his lips,

" Have I told how beautiful you are carrying my unborn daughter?" He asked while rubbing his hand gently over her stomach,

" Not lately," Tara said with a small smile but it's nice to hear it once in a while," Tara said with a chuckle,

" I am sorry babe. I will make sure to say it more often then," Leaning back down Jax kisses her deeply and passionately running his hands up and down her sides down towards her legs, Being careful not hurt her Jax slowly lifted her shirt up and off of her. Once he tossed her shirt to the side, Jax reaches down and massage her breasts against the palm of his hands," Told you these were gonna get bigger," He said with a smirk,

Taa just rolled her eyes," Whatever, Jax just shut up stop talking and just make love to me," Tara said reaching up gripping the collar of his shirt pulling him down towards as she kisses him more deeply and passionately as she arches up her back and groans against his lips, Reaching down Tara pulls his shirt up and off his back, Tara then runs her fingertips up and down his back wrapping her legs around his waist,

Without another word, Jax moves down placing Kisses all over her chest down towards her stomach, Reaching down Jax slowly works on her jeans, Once he was gotten them unbutton and the zipper down Jax slowly pushes them while he continues to run his lips down towards her navel, Jax then slowly run his tongue against her thighs, Hooking his fingers through her panties he then pulls them down, Tossing them over his shoulder Jax then slowly run his finger up and down her clit," Mmmm so wet for me," He said softly, Moving more down Jax then continues to kiss her inner thighs and sucks on it softly as he slowly inserts his index finger into her and starts to move his finger inside her,

Tara closes her eyes and gasps softly. She slowly arches up her back gripping the bed sheets against her hands once she felt his finger moving inside of her," Baby as much I am joining the feel of your finger inside of me, I would rather be enjoying the feel of your cock inside of me instead," She groans biting her lips hard,

" Patients babe, First I just wanna please you for a little bit," Jax said against her pussy lips, He slowly runs his tongue up and down against her clit, Jax then pushes his tongue in and starts to suck on her clit while he grips her thighs tightly moving his head back and forth, Side to side, He groans at the feel of her sweet juices hitting against the tip of his tongue,

Tara gasps a little louder, Reaching down Tara grab a fist full of his hair and tugs on him as Tara then starts to grind against his face, Tara then placed her legs over his shoulders." Fuck Jax," She moans wrapping her legs around his neck, This gave Jax permission to push his tongue deeper into her, Gripping her legs tightly feeling her juice flowing down his throat he groans against her,

Lifting her legs away from his neck and setting them down Jax then moved back up on top of her, He leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately," Mmmm You still taste so amazing against my tongue baby," He whispers against her lips, He continues to kiss her more deeply and passionately, Tara places her hands against his chest and then pushes him on his back,

" What you doing babe?" Jax asked with a smirk,

Tara placed her finger against his lips," didn't I say no talking?" Tara moves down kissing his chest all the way down towards his abs While working on undoing his belt and his jeans Tara works her tongue moving up and down his abs, Once she was able to get his jeans undone, Tara reaches down and grips his cock against the palm of her hand, She stroke his rock up and down as she works her way down towards his thighs,

Jax hissed in a breath throwing his head back against the pillows, He could feel his cock getting even harder against her hand," Jesus Christ Tara," He growls under his breath, Tara Smirks against his skin loving the way he sounds, Tara than pushes his jeans down and off of his legs, Tugging her hair behind her ears Tara leans down and wrap her mouth around his cock while she was still stroking him against her hand, Tara then starts to move her head up and down,

Feeling her warm mouth wrapping around his hard cock Jax sucked in another breath, Jesus Tara," He hissed, lifting his hips up Jax reaches down and gripping her hair into his hand, He then slid his cock more into her mouth letting it hit the back of her throat, Tara gasps the moment she felt his cock hitting her throat, She continues to move her head back and forth as she moans against him,

Not wanting to lose control Jax gently pulls Tara's head up from him, He pulls her face down as he kisses her passionately slipping her tongue into her mouth, Grabbing her waist Jax rolls her over to her back as he settles in between her legs, Without saying another word Jax slips into her, Reaching down wrapping her legs around his waist as he starts to pump in and out of her fast and deeply, Jax moves his lips down and wrap his mouth around her large breast, Still pumping into her faster and deeper until he was balls deep inside her, Jax starts to suck on her breast as he flicks his tongue against her harden nibble,

Tara groans and moans with pleasure, She then runs her fingernails down his back giving him scratches, Wrapping her legs around his waist tightly pulling her closer to her, Tara arches up her back as she threw her head back as she loves the feel of his mouth against her breast," Fuck Jax that feels so good," She groans, Jax stats to pick up the pace feeling her walls gripping tightly around his cock,

Tara screams out his name as soon as she felt her legs starting to shake when she hit her climax and dig her fingernails into his skin, Jax smirks against her breast as he loved the pleasure he was giving her, Moving up Jax kisses her deeply and passionately as he cums inside her, Jax then slows down as he kisses her tenderly, Rolling over to his side, Jax pulls her closer to him," Just what I needed," He said kissing her temple," Maybe you should get pregnant more often," He chuckled which got him a slap against his chest," Babe I was just kidding," He smirks,

Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes," Whatever you said Teller, But as soon as our daughter is here, I am getting my tubes tied, Three kids is enough for this family," She said as she pecks him on his lips, Tara then rests her head against his shoulder and her hand against his chest," Now let's get some rest until the boys have to get home which will be soon," She said softly as she felt her eyes starting to close,

Jax chuckled under his breath wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him, He then kisses her forehead, resting his chin on the top of her head Jax breath deeply and then fell asleep with his beautiful pregnant wife,


	47. Chapter 47

**_Just Three More Chapters left and this story will be completed._****_ Also, I want to let everyone know that I am aware of the misspelled words and grammar. But I am trying to fix that. Sometimes I don't always catch it right away. But I'm trying not to make the same mistakes._**

" Hey, Janet I thought we agreed not to overboard with the baby gifts?" Tara asked as she looked around the living room and noticed that there were a lot of baby gifts. Normally Tara wouldn't complain but this was too much. She's not even sure how's she's gonna be able to get everything home when this whole thing is over. Tara looked around the room for a moment as she was starting to feel overwhelmed with everything. She knows she agreed to let Janet throw this baby shower and Tara is very grateful for it and everything but Tara still can't help but think something bad is gonna happen and its gonna be like it was before,

" Are you sure she is gonna need all of this stuff?" Tara asked,

Janet nods her head" Tara this is your first daughter and yes she needs all of this stuff and yeah I know we did. But I just couldn't help myself." Janet said with a shrug and a smile." Besides most of them are all from a few friends of mine that I can't wait to introduce you to." Janet set the tray of food on the table when the doorbell rang." They are here." Walking over to the door Janet let a few of her closes girlfriends in. Tara was still staring at the crib and the bassinet when Janet walked over to her,

" Tara I want you to meet Diana and Kelly, Diana and Kelly this is Tara, She just moved to Portland about seven months ago," Tara shook both of their hands When Kelly was the first person to speak,

" How do you like Portland so far?"

" I love it, I mean it's a lot different then what I am used to, But that could be a good thing though," Tara said as she walked over to the couch and sat down, All the women gathered around and started to pass out the gifts over to Tara, Tara set her glass of ice tea on the table and picked up the first gift, When she opened the gift Tara gasps as she held it up.

" Oh wow this is beautiful," Tara said admiring the little dress that she got from Janet." Thank you so much, Janet," Tara leans forward and gave her new friend a hug, Janet nods her head returning the hug,

" Of course Tara, When I saw that dress I knew I had to get it," She said as she smiles softly," I hope to see your daughter wearing it on her first day home from the hospital," Tara set the dress on her lap as she nods her head,

" Don't worry she will," She said as she kept looking down at the dress, Tara then suddenly felt the tears coming down her face as she chuckles lightly and wipes them away," Oh man I promised myself I wouldn't cry but my emotions have been on overdrive lately," Tara said as she smiles and looks at all the girls," This is amazing guys, You guys barely know me and you guys went out of your way to do this for me,"

" Well from what Janet has been telling us about you, We wanted to do this," Diana said reaching over and squeezed Tara's hand," Any friends of Janet is a friend of ours too," Kelly nods her head in agreement," So Tara what made you move to Portland?"

" I got a job offer at Province Hospital here in Portland and its the job I always wanted, At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the job because for the past ten years well almost eleven, My family and I have been living in San Diego and we loved San Diego, But after talking to my husband we decided that moving to Portland was the right thing to do,"

" Your husband is Jax Teller right?"

Tara nods her head taking a sip of her tea." Yeah, he owns the Teller Auto Motive shop, That he just opened up a few months ago,"

"Yeah, I think my husband works for him," Kelly said leaning back against the couch. Tara nods her head."Your husband is Ryan?"

"Yeah." Kelly nods her head.

" Yeah, I think I met him when I went to the shop the other day to bring Jax and the guys some lunch."Tara was about to say more when she felt her cell vibrating against her leg. Taking her cell out she stood up.

"I will be right back." Tara stepped away from the group as she answered her cell "Hey Donna are you close?"

" Yeah, I am right outside."

"Okay, I will send Janet out." Tara hung up and walked back into the living room." Hey, Janet, that was my best friend Donna. She's outside and I think she might need help to bring stuff in." Tara said as she sat back down.

" Did she find the place okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tara said as she watched all her new friends head out to the front door to help Donna. When everyone came back in, Tara got up and walked over to Donna. She grabbed Donna and threw her arms around her best friend as she was excited and happy that Donna came all this way to visit Tara.

"God Donna I have missed you." Tara said as she pulled away from her and wipe her tears away." God Damn my hormones." Tara said as she chuckled lightly and hugged Donna once more.

"I have missed you too Tara." Donna than looks down as she placed her hands against Tara's stomach." I still can't believe you and Jax are gonna have a little girl." Donna said as she gasps and felt the baby kick."I think she's happy to see her aunt Donna."

Tara nods her head in agreement."I think so too." Tara than remembered then suddenly remembered that there were other ladies in the room." Sorry guys. Everyone is my best friend Donna Winston. Donna That's Janet, Kelly, and Diana."

For the next few hours, both Tara and Donna got to know more about Janet's friends and Tara was actually having fun at her baby shower. Tara pulled out her cell once again." I am gonna have Jax bring the truck. Just so he can handle the big stuff. There's no way we can fit it all in my car or yours." She said looking over at Donna.

...

"Babe, what is all this?" Jax asked as soon as he pulled back the bed of the truck opened. when he noticed the new crib and few things that the woman was bringing out.

" This is all the stuff for the nursery," Tara said as she walked over to Jax and threw her arms around his waist as she leans against him. She could smell the oil and grease that was coming from his shirt. But Tara didn't care she just wanted to be close to her husband right now.

"You doing okay?" Jax asked as he ran his hands up and down her back leaning down and kisses the top of her head.

Tara nods her head as she pulled away from him." Yeah, I am fine. Jax. Can you take the big stuff home?" I wanna stop by the store real quick and get pick something up to settle my stomach." Tara said placing her hand against her swollen stomach and rubs her hand up and down to calm her unborn daughter down and not to mention her nerves as well,

" Is everything okay? Is it our daughter?" Jax asked placing his hands' down against her stomach," Maybe you should just go back home and rest, I can stop by the store on my way back," Jax tugged her hair behind her ear when Tara nods her head softly,

" Yeah okay baby, I will go home, Just pick me up some saltine crackers that raspberry ice tea and my favorite ice cream?" She asked as she smiles softly looking up at him. Jax placed his hands against both sides of her neck resting his thumbs against her cheek tilting her head back so he can look into her beautiful green eyes, He smirks slightly leaning down and kisses her deeply and passionately, Tara moans softly against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. Jax smirks slightly against her lips as he slowly pulls back,

"Hey, Donna?" Jax asked not breaking eye contact with Tara as he grins down at her,

" What's up Jax?" Donna asked when she closed the trunk of her car,

" Make sure my pregnant wife doesn't get out of bed for any reason, Well unless she has to use the bathroom, But other than that I want Tara off of her feet for the rest of the day," Tara groans as she rolled eyes for a moment, Tara always hated to be on bed rest, But with her giving birth in less of two months almost down to one her doctor has put Tara on mandatory bed rest,

" Jax I am not really that tired. Besides I am fine," Tara said pouting a little, Jax chuckled under his breath, He pulled Tara's face up and closer to him as he kisses her more deeply and passionately, Resting his forehead against hers,

" No more arguing you are going home and going back to bed, Whatever needs to be done the boys and I can take care of it," Tara nods her head as she knew it eas best not to argue with Jax right now, Jax grins and placed his lips on her forehead and kisses her lightly," Now get home and back to bed, I will make sure to pick up the things you asked for, I will be home in twenty minutes."

Tara got into her driver's side closing the door, Tara looked out into her review mirror and noticed Donna was right behind her, Tara had thought about riding back home with Donna and just leave her car in Janet's driveway and have Jax and Abel pick it up, But Tara decided against it she wanted to drive home, After she turned the engine over and buckled up Tara put the car into drive and drove home with Donna behind her,


	48. Chapter 48

_Well,_**_ I hate to say it guys but this story is coming to an end finally! I really want to thank my followers and my readers for all your support and reviews. You guys stuck by me since the beginning of this story. So thank you so much! Just two more Chapters after this one! Happy Reading everyone!_**

It's been three weeks into Tara's eighth month pregnancy and she was already tired of being pregnant. She couldn't get up without someone helping her. Both of her feet were swollen. Hell Tara couldn't even see her feet. Top of everything else Tara was still on bed rest and more cranky than ever.

Tara was woken up by the smell of breakfast. She slowly opened up her eyes when she noticed Jax was standing by her bedside with a tray of food. Tara sat up leaning back against the headboard. "Jax you know I could have joined you and the boys for breakfast," Tara said when Jax placed the tray down on Tara's lap.

" Just one more month of this and you will go back to normal," Jax said with a light joke to lighten up her mood. Tara just scoffed and rolled her eyes as she picked up a sliced strawberry and took a bite out of it.

"Whatever Teller." Tara took a drink of her raspberry ice tea. Setting it down on the tray she started to speak again." Did you go to the bakery yesterday to pick up Thomas's birthday cake?" Tara questioned. Today is their youngest eleventh birthday and Thomas requested a birthday cake from Joan's bakery Shoppe. Joan is a sweet elderly lady that Tara met when she was only two months pregnant.

" The cake is in the is in chilling in the fridge and the ice cream is in the freezer, Everything is taking care of babe, The guest are gonna be later today. Oh, I also invited the guys over as well." Tara raised her brows for a moment shaking her head for a moment,

" Excuse me, but did you just say you invited the guys?"

Jax nods his head," Yeah Thomas was asking if the guys could come over so I talked to Bobby last night and they all decided they wanted to come to see the boys," Tara just rolled her eyes and snorts as she shakes her head,

" What?"

" Oh nothing it's just that if they are gonna show up means only one thing, She is gonna be here and the very last thing I want is Gemma Teller in my house, Jackson, For Eleven years now I have been able to breath better and not have to worry about Gemma Teller looking over my shoulder, She kept her distance and I have kept mine, But now all of sudden my hopes and dreams of not having Gemma in our lives is gonna come crashing down once she shows up here and we both know that if the club is gonna be here she's gonna be here, The club can't go anywhere without her and we both know that,"

" Are you done?" Tara sighs softly and nods her head," Babe I talked to Chibs this morning and he swore Gemma isn't coming today, He made sure of that, So you got nothing to worry about," He said leaning down and kisses her gently," Now finish your breakfast and I will check on you later," Jax said giving her a quick kiss and headed out of the room and back downstairs.

Tara walked out of her bathroom when she heard a knock on her bedroom door." Come in." She said as she carefully got back into bed. Her smile grew bigger as she Thomas walking in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey birthday boy." She said stretching out her arms." Come over and give your mom a hug." Wrapping her arms around her youngest son the moment walking up to her. Tara hums softly as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Excited for your party?" Tara asked as she lets him go.

Thomas nods his head as he grins from ear to ear." Very excited. I can't wait to see everyone. Dad said that my uncle's are coming here from Charming." Tara nods her head.

"Yeah your dad talked to your uncle Chibs last night and he invited some of the guys. It was an last minute thing." Tara said with a soft chuckle. Tara tilt her head to the side for a moment." Thomas is everything okay son?" Tara asked him.

" Well I was just wondering how come Grandma can't be here? " Thomas asked. Tara took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to come up with a reason why Gemma couldn't be there. Shaking her head Tara opened her eyes looking at her son.

" Baby you're grandmother and I don't exactly get a long. Not like we used to and I know this is hard for you to understand. But I am just not ready to let your grandma into this house." Tara honestly wish she could have lied to Thomas and made up an excuse for why Gemma was not coming. But Tara realized that Thomas is not a little boy anymore and he was old enough to handle the truth. Well part of it anyway.

Tara reached out and placed the palm of her hand under his chin lifting his face up." I know you're disappointed buddy and I'm sorry for that. But cheer up. Today is your eleventh birthday and everyone who loves you. Is gonna be here." She said as she smiles warmly at her son.

Thomas nods his head. His frown grew into an huge grin when the sound of familiar motorcycles pulled up into the driveway."They are here!!!" Thomas shouted with excitement and ran out of Tara's room and down stairs to open the door. Jax walked back to the room and leans against the doorway.

"You coming down babe?"

"Wow you're actually letting me out of my own bed?" Tara asked with sarcasm in her voice. Jax grunts lowly and walked over to Tara. He reached over and pulls Tara out of bed. Pulling her closer to him, Jax rest his hands against the side of her neck.

" Do you always have to be this cranky?" He asked with a smirk and slowly ran his tongue against his bottom lip.

"Well I am eight months pregnant so yes I have to be cranky. I deserve it."Tara said with a smirk. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling Jax towards her as she kisses him deeply and passionately. Slowly ran her hands down his chest all the way down to his abs. She then slip her hand down into his jeans and into his boxer wrapping her hand around his cock."I want this inside of me later tonight." She whispered against his lips.

Jax groans gripping Tara's waist pulling her more closer to him." You just might get that chance babe. Come on let's go downstairs and see everyone." Jax kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her waist."I love you my beautiful wife." He whispered against her ear as they made their way downstairs.

**_Hopefully this Chapter was good. Happy Reading and writing xD._**


	49. Chapter 49

Tara followed Jax out their backyard were she was greeted by Chibs, Tig, Happy and Bobby. After Tara gave them all hugs. She walked over to her chair that Jax had already got set up for her." That president patch looks good on you Chibs." Tara said as she leans back against her chair and put her feet up.

"Aye. Thanks Darlin. How you been sweetheart? When are you due?"

"I been good tired though. I am due sometime next month. I'm sure Jax told you, we are having a little girl." Tara said with a huge smile spreading across her face as she placed her hands over her very large stomach.

" Congratulations doll." Tig said leaning down and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Tiggy." Tara said as she nods her head and gave him a friendly smile. Despite everything that had happened eleven years ago between her and Gemma or with Jax and the club. Tara still cared about the club. They were Jax's brothers his family. Still are.

" I still can't believe that Tommy boy is already eleven." Chibs said watching him and Abel throwing the football around with Jax.

" You can't believe it?" Tara asked as she snorts softly." I never thought I would actually have my whole family with me after eleven years. I also never thought Jax would actually get out after being inside for only ten years." Watching Jax playing with their sons, Tara could feel heart starting to swell with pride and Joy. Tara never once regret leaving Charming or pulling her family out either. They finally got their normal lives and there's no way Tara nor Jax would ever go back to that life ever again.

All day Thomas had gotten so much presidents from family friends and even from the guys and Gemma. At first Tara was upset that Gemma would send something to Thomas but than Tara decided to let it go and just not worry about it.

Jax sat down next to Tara rubbing her back up and down. Tara hums softly leaning into him as she closed her eyes for a moment." Doing okay babe?" Jax asked as he pressed his lips against her temple.

"Yeah I am fine just enjoying my sons birthday party which is very successful. You did an amazing job handling all of this. Thanks for doing all of this for son." Tara said as she smiles softly.

Jax nods his head and pressed his lips against the back of her hand." I will do anything for our sons and you babe." He said softly. Tara nods her head as she looks up at him.

"I know babe."

" Hey when can we start doing the cake?" Thomas asked when he ran over to them. Tara reached for her youngest son and pulled him down on her lap." Soon buddy. Having fun?"

Thomas nods his head." Looks what Grandma got me." He said pulling out an toy control motorcycle. Tara nods her head." That was nice of her. Listen why don't you go grab plates and forks and your dad would bring the cake okay?"

Thomas nods his head and ran back into the house." Well just be happy that it wasn't a toy gun." Jax said with a chuckle as he squeezed her thigh and went to get the cake and candles from the kitchen.

...

After the guys left and after Jax got everything cleaned up. He locked up the house and shut off the lights as he was making his way upstairs into his and Tara's room. Walking into the room Jax grins from ear to ear as he watched his beautiful very pregnant wife sleeping peacefully in their bed. Closing the door behind him. Jax pulled his shirt off and his jeans off. Laiding down on his side Jax carefully pulled Tara against him and wrapped his arms around her large stomach. He buried his face against her neck and breathe deeply into her as he gently kissed her neck.

" Thomas had fun today." Tara mumbles as she smiles softly." It was also good seeing the guys again."

Jax nods his head." Yeah it was." He said resting his chin against her shoulder. Tara could tell his voice didn't quite meet his smile. Tara slowly turns around to her side and placed her index finger against his chin.

"You okay?" Tara asked as she looks into his eyes more.

Jax nods his head." Yeah I am more than okay. I do miss my brothers but not the life. You our boys and this little girl, is my life now. Seeing them today reminded me why we both decided to pull our family out eleven years ago." Jax took her hand and pressed small kisses against her knuckles and fingertips."I love you so much babe and our family."

" We love you too babe. You know as much as I love the guys, I love my family more and I don't regret at all for pulling our family out of Charming and that life eleven years ago. If I could do it all over again I would."

Jax nods his head leaning down and kisses her lips softly and deeply. Resting his forehead against hers." All that is in the past babe. The only thing we need to focus on is the arrival of our daughter next month and our future. Marry me again." He said softly.

Tara sat up again as she looked at Jax straight in the eyes." Are you serious?" Tara asked as she slowly started to smile.

Jax grabbed both of Tara's hands nodding his head." Oh I am serious babe. We've been through so much together in the past eleven years and before that. We've dealt with Kohn. Abel's abduction your kidnapping and jail time. We dealt with it all babe and with my cheating and all the shit I put you through. You still stayed by me and still believed in me. You deserve a wedding a real wedding than a brothel wedding." He said with a chuckle.

Tara than threw her arms around his neck and kisses his lips a few times as she couldn't help but giggle with excitement. After she slowly catches her breathe and ran her fingertips against his beard."I love you so much Jackson."

"I love you too babe." He leans forward and captures her lips with his pulling her closer to him. Laying her down Jax slowly breaks from her lips and kisses along her jawline down towards her neck. He nibbles against her soft spot and smirks as he hears a giggle and soft moan escape from her throat.

Tara slowly arches up her back and wrapped her legs around his waist." Make love to me Jackson." Tara moans against his ear as she sucks his earlobe.

Without saying another word Jax grips her thighs tightly as he continued to nibble against the soft spot. Jax reaches down towards and with one swift move he quickly got her shorts removed. After they both were out of their clothes Jax and Tara made passionate love all night until they both fell asleep wrapped around in each others arms.

**_One Chapter to work on after this and it will be completed!!! Happy Reading Everyone!!!_** **_ Also thanks for everyone's support on this story and on all of my stories. You guys are awesome_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_The Last and Final Chapter For His True North! It only took a year to finish this story and now its finally finished and completed which means I can finally focus on my other Jax and Tara stories more xD. _**

_Month and two weeks later _

Tara was laying in the hospital bed while Jax kept placing a cool damp cloth over her forehead, Tara closed her eyes and continued to keep her breathing under control and calm, Tara reaches up for her husbands and started to squeeze hard when she felt another contraction coming, She slows down her breathing as she felt Jax's lips against her forehead, Tara closes her eyes once more,

" How far apart were the contractions?" Tara asked between breaths,

" About five minutes apart babe," Jax said looked down at the time on his phone," You doing great babe, Soon our daughter will be here," Jax said with a huge grin on his face leaning down to capture his lips against hers and kisses her sweetly and tenderly, Tara calms down as she nods her head,

" How long have I been in here again?"

" Three hours, Four tops, But who's counting?" Jax asked with a smirk,

" Feels like fucking forever, I want to push already," Tara pleaded, Tara then gasps and groaned in pain as soon as another contraction started up again she quickly grabbed Jax's hand and started to squeeze even harder, Jax grunted in pain for a moment nodding his head," Just keep squeezing my hand hard baby,"

" Drugs," Tara growled out in pain looking over at Jax," I want drugs now!" Tara growled in pain, Jax quickly nods his head and ran out of the hospital room and went to look for the nearest nurse. As soon as the nurse came into the room with Jax following behind, The nurse walked up to Tara's side.

" Please tell me you are here to give me something for the pain?" Tara asked.

The nurse nods her head," Yes I am, I am gonna give an epidural, It should help with the contractions." She said as she put the epidural in Tara's IV When she was done the nurse walked over and checked Tara's charts, Tara looked over and watched the nurse for a moment," Is everything okay?" Tara asked with little concern and worry in her voice,

" Everything is fine Mrs, Teller, Your daughter is facing down which is a good thing and it won't be long now," She said with a friendly smile," Your daughter should be here real soon," The nurse said with a nod placing the charts down," I am gonna go let the doctor know." The nurse walked out when Tara looked at Jax,

" Where's Thomas and Abel?"

" They are still out in the waiting room, Do you want me to go get them?" He asked as he started to walk away from her when Tara shook her head and grab his hand pulling him closer to her side," you are not going anywhere Teller, I am not letting you miss the birth of our daughter, You already missed two births of your sons, There is no way you're missing this one,"

Bout an hour later Tara gave birth to beautiful blue eyes dark hair baby girl, Weighting seven ponds and twenty two ounces, Baby Rose Grace Teller came into the world, Tara couldn't stop staring at her beautiful daughter who was laying on her chest, Tara leans down and kisses the top of her head as she could feel tears coming down her face,

Jax gently strokes Rose"s head as he leans down and placed a soft kiss against her forehead." You did an amazing job babe." Jax said as he leans down and kisses Tara deeply placing both hands against her face.

" Wanna hold her?" Tara asked as she looks up at Jax with a huge smile on her face.

Jax nods his head as he reaches down and carefully picks his daughter up in his arms. Cradling her in his arms, Jax started to sway back and forth. He couldn't stop smiling. Jax walked over to the chair and sat down." Hi princess. I'm your daddy and I love you very much. I am always gonna be around to keep you safe and protected. You also have two older brothers will do the same for you baby girl." Jax said softly as he placed another soft kiss on her forehead.

" You do realize she's gonna have all of you guys wrapped around her finger? Especially you when she gets older." Tara said with a chuckle and leans back against her pillow as she watches Jax with their daughter.

Jax sat next to Tara on her bed as they both watched Abel and Thomas bonding with their baby sister. Tara hums softly leaning against Jax. " I still can't believe this is real."Tara said as she kept watching her three children.

"What this?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her more closer to him.

Tara nods her head." Yeah... I always dreamed that we will have a normal and a family. Now that we finally have it, everything is perfect and our family is now completed." Tara closed her eyes for a moment as she felt Jax's lips against her forehead.

"I love you so much Mrs. Teller" Jax mumbles against her forehead.

Tara looks up reaching up massaging her fingertips against his beard."I love you so much more Mr. Teller." Tara leans over and kisses Jax deeply and passionately as she smirks against his lips.

...

**_One Year Later_**

Tara was standing in front of her huge mirror still admiring the wedding dress she was now wearing. She picked it out last year just few weeks after she had given birth to her second child and one and only daughter. Tara looked over towards her bedroom door when Donna walked in with Rose in her arms. Janet followed behind.

"So what you guys think?"Tara asked standing in front of her maiden of honour and bridesmaid.

" I think you're the most beautiful bride. Jax is gonna go crazy when he sees you." Donna said with smile giving a Tara a hug." You ready to get married?" Donna asked.

Tara nods her head." Yeah I think so. Let's get me married."Tara grabbed her bouquet of flowers from her night stand and headed out with Donna and Janet following behind.

"Wow Aunt Tara you're beautiful." Ellis said as she stood up from the couch when all three women walked downstairs into the living room.

"Awe thank you sweetheart. You're beautiful too. Alright guys we should get going. I have a husband waiting for me." Tara said as she walked out of the house and towards the limousine that was waiting for them all. Tara looked over her shoulder for a moment.

" Did one of you two ordered an limousine?"

" I think this is a work of your husband." Donna said with a smile and a wink. Tara smiles even bigger as she shook her head.

"I should have known this was Jax." Tara said with a giggle. After they all got into the limousine Tara sat between Donna and Janet with Rose on her lap. Next stop was her wedding. A real wedding this time.

X

Both Jax and Tara stood up in the alter in front of all their friends and family. The club minus Gemma even showed up to their wedding. Tara looked back at all their guests and couldn't believe this was actually happening. Tara always knew this day would come she just didn't think they would make it this far.

"Tara would you like to say your vows first?" The minister asked.

Tara,nods her head." Jax... We've been through so much together and survived everything. There were times when I honestly thought we weren't gonna make it. But once again you proofed me wrong. I love you more now than I ever did twenty years ago and I am gonna continue to love you more every day for the rest of our lives. Your my husband Jackson Teller and you always will be. I love you so much Jackson."

Jax raised both of her hands up against his lips pressing them against her knuckles. He breath in softly as he grins against her knuckles."Tara Grace Knowles Teller. You're an amazing woman, amazing wife and an amazing mother. You've done so much for this family. Saved Abel giving him another chance of life when he was born. Given me another son and now years later a beautiful daughter. You and our family is and always will be my first priority. I love you so much more Tara and I always will."

"Do you Tara Grace Knowles Teller take Jackson Nathaniel Teller as your husband. In sickness and health. Til death do you apart?" The Minster asked Tara.

" Of course I do."Tara answered through tears.

Do you Jackson Nathaniel Teller, Take Tara Grace Knowles Teller as your wife. In sickness and health until death do you apart?"

" Oh I do." Jax said with a grin.

"Well by the powers of me and God. I now announced you husband and wife again. You may kiss your bride." the Minster said giving Jax the permission to kiss Tara.

Jax exhaled in relief pulling Tara closer to him and kisses her deeply and passionately as he places his hands against her face. He smirks against her lips when he could hear cheering and hollering coming from their friends and family.

"I present once again Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Teller." The Minster announced when another cheering and hollering came from everyone. Jax and Tara walk down the aisle with their sons and daughter. The Teller family is now complete and looking forward to the future and the next chapter of their lives now this one was closed.

**_The End!!! Thank you everyone for reading this story since the beginning last year!! I might do a sequel so you guys get a chance to see Rose more. But for now I wanna finish up my other stories before it happens. Happy Reading everyone!! Now off to the other stories._** **_Enjoy!!!_**


End file.
